Why do I care?
by kia twee
Summary: When you're in high school with a whole lot of choices in front of you the only thing you can do is take it as it comes, hopefully with no regrets. but then thoses limitations start showing themselves....often in the form of 'someones'. KaiOc
1. back to school

Chapter 1

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing". Kia Tilwaree jerked up and slammed a hand down on her alarm clock.

"Why is my alarm-?" she groaned.

"Back to school" she muttered stumbling out of bed

* * *

"Bye mom, Bye dad" Kia yelled moving towards the door. 

"How are you getting to school?" her mother asked.

"Hiwatri's giving me a ride; do you know where Ryushi is?"

"I think he's already gone next door"

"He couldn't wait, could he? Thanks anyway."

The wind blew hard making Kia glad she had she had tied her hair; she hated it on her face. Her hair was the darkest shade of brown and looked black unless you saw it in the sun. It was thick and she always kept it long, only usually getting a small trim done. Her eyes were brown; she had an average figure and everything else was ordinary about her as well.

In contrast to that Ryushi, her twin brother, had blond hair, blue eyes and sharp elfin features. It was not only their looks that were different but their status as well. Ryushi was the popular jock, while Kia was the good girl of her class, though she did hang out with her brother's friends.

She walked towards the house next door to hers. It was more of a mansion actually. She rang the bell and after a moment it was opened.

"Ah, Mistress Kia. Nice to see you again." Said the butler who opened it.

"Good morning Banto! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kia?"

"One more time." He answered letting her in.

"Kia!"

Kia looked up to see her friend Calica Hiwatri coming down the stairs. Calica had dark orange hair, which got darker still as they went down, and olive green eyes.

"Hi Calica!" Kia smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

"Almost, Kai and Ryushi just need to come."

"Where are those two?"

"In Kai's room, they'll be here soon"

Kai Hiwatri was Aurin's twin brother. Kia sometimes thought he had been born to annoy her, and that was saying something. Kia never got annoyed. And it also didn't help that he was Ryushi's best friend. "Well you better call them soon or we'll be late." Kia said.

"Why don't you ever relax Twee?" asked a very familiar sneering voice.

"Because you're always around Hiwatri" Kia shot back.

"Not your usual comebacks, but it still hurt" Kai teased his face expressing mock hurt

Kai had slate colour hair, which, like his sister's, got darker as it went back. They were long and half hid his deep crimson eyes. Unless he was around his friends, Kai kept a cold, mysterious exterior. That and his looks made most of the girls in their school faint.

The keyword being 'most'

"Stop fighting you two, we've had enough of it in the holidays" Calica's voice cut in.

"Fine. But can we leave we're getting late? Let's just go please?" Kia said

"Okay, okay chill Twee" Kai said. Twee was his nickname for Kia, shortening it from her last name.

They got into Kai's car. Ryushi sat in front with him and the girls sat at the back. After a few minutes of Kia and Kai's arguments and Calica and Ryushi flirting they arrived at school.

Calica and Ryushi had liked each other for a long time now, but were too shy to tell each other; and being Kai's best friend didn't help Ryushi's situation.

Just as they were getting out of the car, a bell sounded.

"See I told you we were late" Kia yelled running towards the main building.

"Cool it Kia, we're just a few minutes late" Kai answered following her.

All four of them ran to their class, receiving curses when bumping into people. Finally they reached. Kia knocked and entered.

"Sorry we're late; we got stuck in a traffic jam." She said quickly

"That's okay, but make sure it doesn't happen again you four. Now I was just telling everyone where they were sitting." Their teacher answered

Kia turned around startled, then groaned. She had forgotten Kai was in her class this year.

"Now we will be sitting one boy and one girl on a table." Groans "and the person sitting next to you will also be the one with exactly the same schedule as yours so you know who to ask incase you miss anything." More groans "the pairs are…………….."

The teacher started reciting a list of names, a few catching Kia's ear. She smirked when Calica and Ryushi's names were called out together. Two other that she caught were Salima and Ray.

Salima was another one of her friends. Ray, Salima's boyfriend, was Ryushi's other friend. Kia had also known them as long as she'd known the Hiwatri's.

"……and finally Kai and Kia." finished the teacher.

"WHAT!" they both yelled in unison "YOU CAN'T PUT ME WITH THAT!"

"First of all don't talk to me like that both of you" said the teacher calmly "second, you both were purposely put together so you could learn to get along. So just sit down without any fuss"

They both glared at each other but did sit down.

'This year is going to be great' thought Kia 'Kai in every class. Really great.'

* * *

Finally the bell rang. At last Kia was released from the torture Kai had been causing her. He had been annoying her all morning; well she had been too, but not as much. She hurried to her locker, grabbed her lunch and stood there waiting for Calica and Salima to arrive. 

They did. Only, Ryushi and unfortunately Kai were also with them

"Kai you better run" Kia said suddenly.

"And why would I do that?"

Kia pointed over his shoulder. He turned

"Oh no"

Coming towards them was one of those rare people who annoyed Kia more than Kai did.

"Hi Kai sweetie"

Jade was the typical blond girl who wore the shortest most revealing clothes. She also believed Kai "belonged to her'.

"Jade, go away" Kai said trying to be calm

"Oh come on darling" she drawled

"No. So just get lost"

"Oh please" she said, grabbing hold of his arm

By this time Kia was seriously pissed.

"Oh why don't-"

"No Kia" she looked up at Calica's voice in surprise "its Kai's problem let him handle it"

Kia nodded, she never got out of control. What had happened there?

"Ryushi, we'll meet you and Kai at the Oak" Salima said and the girls started walking outside.

The Oak was an oak tree, where Kia and all her friends ate lunch, unless it was raining, but it didn't usually

"Hi guys!" Calica greeted the people sitting under the tree.

Kia looked up to see all her closest friends. (Except Kai and Ryushi) Ray was there and there were also Tyson, Max, Miriam and Hilary. Kia had known them as long as she had known the others, which was her whole life.

"Hey" they answered back.

Kia settled herself between Hilary and Max and took a huge bite of her sandwich. God was she hungry.

"I haven't seen you all day Kia, guess we don't have a class together on Monday" Max was the cheerful one of their gang. He could always make you laugh.

"Where are Ryushi and Kai?" Miriam his girlfriend asked

"Jade" Calica answered shortly.

Tyson laughed, even though he could be a little messy while eating, he was the most determined.

"Sometimes I pity old Mr. Sourpuss" he said

"I heard that Tyson" Kai and Ryushi were walking towards them.

Ryushi was giving Kai wary looks. Jade must've really made him angry. Ryushi sat down next to Calica and took out his lunch. Kai on the other hand leaned against the tree, folded his arms and closed his eyes. The perfect Kai stance.

"So how was your day?" Ryushi asked Tyson and the others

"Fine, if fine is studying with Hilary." Tyson answered a scowl on her face

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hilary glared at him.

"Oh nothing at all" Tyson smiled innocently at her.

Hilary and Tyson always had arguments like that, though secretly they liked each other. Everyone knew that, everyone except them.

"Quit it you two" Max said quickly "Kia and Kai are bad enough" he added with a teasing grin

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Kia said _calmly_

Kai just ignored them.

"So when are we going to Horizon next?" Ryushi asked suddenly

"We can't go tonight bro" Kia reminded him

"Kai and I can't come either" Calica said

"Well we'll be there" Ray said

Horizon was a cottage owned by the Hiwatri's. It was situated the edge of a cliff facing the sea. Because Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatri didn't need it, they had given it to their children. They had also equipped it with a DVD, music system and home theatre. It even had a small kitchen and a huge, empty room where they slept when they wanted to. It was basically a place for them to relax, watch movies and just get together

They had named it Horizon because at night the sea and sky looked the same colour that you couldn't see the horizon.

"What lesson have you got next?" Ray asked Kia

"Umm…………………..Food and Nutrition" she answered then groaned "All afternoon!"

Everyone laughed and even Kai looked amused. Kia was hopeless at cooking and Food and Nutrition was the only class she didn't get an A.

The bell rang a few minutes later so they all started walking back to school.

* * *

Kia walked out of the F and N room. She almost screamed in frustration. Almost. They had the same teacher as last year so she knew how disastrous Kia's cooking skills were. Over that Kai was still angry and kept snapping at her for no reason. Not that she cared. 

She walked towards the parking lot and waited for the others to come out.

"Tilwaree"

Kia groaned, only one person called her that, she turned around. Jade was standing there, with her usual cronies' of course.

"Slut" Kia said "How were your holidays?"

"Don't call me that."

"Always have. Always will."

"Fine then, but you are going to stay away from my Kai" Jade said suddenly.

Kia stared at her. Where did that come from?

"What are you talking about?"

"Just stay away from Kai, you know what I mean."

"No I don't, so tell me"

"Don't act, just stay away from him"

"Why don't _you_ get lost?" a voice interrupted.

Kai was coming towards them. And god did he look mad.

"Kai darling"

"Shut up Jade" He growled "First I am NOT; repeat not yours, second if you don't get lost now I'll make you."

Jade must've been pretty scared, she had a reason to be, cause she quickly slipped away.

"Calm down Kai" Calica said "You don't have to get so angry"

Kia jumped. Wondering what Jade meant, she hadn't seen her and Ryushi walk up behind Kai.

"Well then why can't she just leave me alone" He hissed "doesn't she get the hint"

"I know what'll make you feel better" Ryushi said suddenly, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh ya, what?"

"Kia say thank you"

"WHAT!" Kia yelled "I AM NOT SAYING THANK YOU TO HIM!"

"He did get rid of Jade for you" Ryushi said, grinning

"Well, I'm still not"

"And I thought she was supposed to be the calmest of us all" Calica muttered

Now that hurt Kia's pride.

"Fine then, thank you" she said softly

"I didn't hear you" Kai said, eyes bright with amusement.

"I said THANK YOU!"

Kia sulked all the way back home and when Kai stopped in front of her house she just got out of the car and disappeared through her house's front gates.

"What's up with her?" Calica asked

Ryushi just shrugged before following her.

Kia let herself into the house. What had Jade meant? And how could they have made her say thank you to Kai?

"Hey honey!" her mother appeared from the kitchen door, still dressed in her office clothes. "How was school?"

"OK. Say hi to Dad when he gets home and tell Ryushi not to disturb me please"

Her mother looked at her in surprise.

"Oh. Okay then. Do you want something to eat?"

But Kia had already started climbing the stairs, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'What did she mean?' She walked into her room and fell onto her bed.

"Why do I care?"

* * *

I hope you liked it! I changed it later cause I wasn't sure about some things earlier! 

Review please and tell me if its okay now!

Kia


	2. martial arts

**Chapter 2**

The next day Kia's mood wasn't any better, though she didn't show it on the outside. They weren't late for school this time and most of her morning went fine. It was at lunch that anything did happen.

Kia was walking back from one of her classes with Max, Kai and Miriam. For once Kia and Kai weren't arguing, both were just lost in their own thoughts. Max and Miriam chattered away filling the silence.

"I need to stop at my locker; you guys go ahead without me." Kia said

Max and Miriam just nodded and walked on.

"I'll wait for you" Kai muttered.

Kia stared at him.

"You'll wait for me" she stated in disbelief.

"Yes. Can't I wait for anybody? Max and Miriam were annoying me anyway"

"Fine, don't bite my head off."

"Well then hurry up."

"Ever heard of something called patience?" Kia asked him, shutting her locker.

Kai just glared at her.

"You both never stop do you?" Calica was walking up to them and then flinched when the death glares were pointed at her.

After _things_ had calmed down they started walking towards the field where the Oak was. A sound made them turn.

"Hey babes" a boy winked at the girls from across the field.

They just ignored him, but by the way Kai took a threatening step towards him you could see that he was very protective of his sister and, even though she didn't know it, Kia.

"Where's Ryushi?" Kai asked, still looking at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"He needed to stop at his locker, Ray's with him too" Calica answered.

They reached the Oak and found only Max, Tyson and Miriam there.

"Hi" they said together.

"Hi" Calica replied, Kia nodded and Kai didn't bother with any greeting. Well you couldn't expect more from him.

Kia settled herself at the crook of the tree and got a book out of her bag.

"You're not going to read are you?" Tyson asked.

"What does it look like?" Kia answered not looking up from her book.

"Kia you always read" Miriam said.

"At least it's better than the laughing" Kai said a smirk on his face.

Kia smiled. Anyone or Anything could make her laugh. She laughed very easily. It was her strength and her weakness.

"Leave me alone, I want to read"

But the truth was she couldn't read. The thing Jade had said kept bothering her. And apart from that she had thousand other things on her mind.

"Kia, KIA!"

She looked up startled, the others had arrived; they were all looking at her.

"What?"

"You've just been staring at nothing for most of lunch. You're not actually reading, are you? Kai asked her

She didn't answer; instead she closed her unread book and put it in her bag.

"How much time till the bell?" she asked.

"10 minutes" Kai answered, still looking at her.

Kia got up and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get some stuff out of my locker."

Then without another word she started walking to the school.

She entered the building and walked towards her locker. In front of it stood Jade.

"What do you want slut?" she asked her eyes flashing.

"Your answer. Are you going to leave my Kai alone or what?

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about. I don't like Kai, not that way."

"Don't deny it Tilwaree, you're jealous."

Few people had stopped to see what was happening, but right now Kia surprisingly, didn't care.

"Jealous of what? You?"

"Of course, you know all the boys like me and not you"

"I don't care if boys like you and not me" Kia lied, the biggest problem with Kia was she always cared about what people thought about her. "As for jealousy, get over yourself Jade"

"Of course you don't care. You're just waiting for your true love, aren't you? Well here's a piece of information, he's never going to come."

The entire colour from Kia's face drained. That remark had hit square. The only reasons Kia didn't pay attention to boys was that she always wanted the right one and because she cared too much.

Satisfied with herself, Jade smiled and walked off.

Kia unconsciously took her books out and started walking to the next lesson. Students were whispering. 'Great, one more thing to worry about. Why did she care?'

* * *

School was over and Kia and the others were on their way home. Kia didn't know if her friends had heard about the 'conversation' she'd had with Jade. If they had they weren't showing any sign. Ryushi and Calica were just talking while Kai was listening and driving. They didn't seem to notice there was anything wrong with her.

"Are you going for martial arts today Kai?" Ryushi asked

"Yes. Why?

"Could you give Kia a lift then?" Ryushi said not looking at his twin.

Kai glanced at her from the rear-view-she didn't seem to be listening, frowned and then nodded. When they reached home, Kia just got out and like she did yesterday, walked out without a word.

* * *

Kia ran down the stairs dressed in black, baggy trousers and a tight black shirt. She went into the kitchen. Ryushi was sitting there.

"Tell mom and dad I'll be home late, we're having an extra hour of martial arts." She said to him.

"But how're you going to get there?" Ryushi asked, realizing he hadn't told her.

"Weren't you the one who decided I'll be going with Hiwatri" she said, scowling slightly.

"Oh ya, I forgot"

Kia just snorted and walked out of the front door, slamming it behind her. She walked towards the Hiwatri's house. Kai was outside getting in the car, he was dressed similarly to her. He looked up and saw her. He drove the car towards her and waited for her to get in. Kia didn't usually sit in the front seat but that wasn't necessarily the reason she was feeling slightly uncomfortable

"You remember we have an extra hour today?" she said quietly

Kai just nodded. After a few minutes he stopped in front of a huge dojo. They got out of the car, entered the dojo and made their way towards one of the inner rooms.

"There you two are!" a voice called.

An old man dressed in white martial arts clothes was walking towards them; Ray was behind him. Their master might be old but he was the best fighter Kia had ever seen. She and Kai bowed.

"I want you to go to the main hall. I've got an announcement to make" Hochi, their master said.

Kia and Kai exchanged glances and then looked enquiringly at Ray, who just shrugged. The three of them walked towards the centre of the dojo, where ten or so pupils were already assembled.

"Now I have called you all here to make an announcement." Hochi said from the raised platform he was standing on, "There will be a tournament. All martial arts schools will be participating. There will be a demonstration given by all schools, in different groups according to your degree. There will be many contests, the most important one will be fought in pairs, one boy and girl will fight together against other schools. The pair, who wins, wins the tournament for their school."

By this time, all students listening were whispering excitedly.

"You all know what I am about to say next, so get into your boy-girl pairs and start practicing so that I can determine who will represent our school in the grand contest" and with that he stepped off the platform and was out of the room.

Kia and Kai looked at each other and grinned. (Well Kia grinned not Kai!) How much ever thy fought they made a great martial arts team. Ray though, was looking quite unhappy. As if he had heard their thoughts, Hochi came in again.

"Ray I've got a partner for you" he said while motioning a girl inside.

Kia stared. She had never seen so much pink in her life, pink hair, pink ribbon, she was even allowed to wear pink clothes.

Wonder what her favorite colour is?

"Guys this is Mariah" Ray said, introducing her. "Mariah, you know Kai and this is Kia"

Kia smiled and nodded. Kai just nodded, which was something! They moved to a corner and got into the ready stance.

"How does Ray know Mariah?" Kia asked, blocking Kai's kick.

"Didn't you know? He use to go out with her."

Kia snorted. "I would know if someone told me."

They fell silent, concentrating on the fight.

Two hours later everyone in the hall was sweating. Hochi came in to relieve them.

"Everyone can stop now it's time to leave. Kia I want a word." He said.

Kia exchanged a worried look with Kai and walked towards Hochi. Kai waited near the door.

"Off you go Kai, wait for her outside." Hochi said, smiling.

'Um, you wanted to talk to me Hochi?" Kia asked

Hochi waited for everyone to leave before answering.

"Yes, I wanted you to conduct staff (that's a long wooden stick used for fighting) lessons for the juniors and prepare them for their demonstration."

"Why me?"

"Because you're very good at it. And anyway I think the children will like you! Do you want to do it?"

"Of course sensei, it's an honour!"

"You'll have to come on Thursday as well." Hochi said.

"That will be no problem" Kia answered, smiling.

"Off you go then"

"Goodnight Hochi" Kia said bowing.

Kia walked out of the dojo. Kai was waiting in the car for her.

He didn't ask what Hochi had wanted and Kia didn't tell him. Kai never put his nose in other people's business, even the slightest thing. Never.

They passed the journey in silence. Kai stopped in front of Kia's house.

"We don't really need to practice, do we?" Kai asked, referring to the tournament.

"No we'll be fine. See you tomorrow." Kia answered, getting out of the car.

She waited until he passed through the gates of his house and then went inside.

"I'm home!" she yelled.

"We're in the kitchen" came her brother's voice.

Her parents and Ryushi were sitting on the table eating food. Her mother was about to get up to give her something to eat when Kia stopped her.

"I'm not hungry, I think I'll just to bed."

"Are you sure? You didn't eat anything yesterday either." Her father said.

"And you're looking very pale too." Her mother looked worried.

"Honestly I'm fine, just tired" she said and then when her parents nodded she said goodnight and rushed to her room.

She flung herself on the bed, fighting the sudden urge to cry.

'Why don't I cry?' she thought 'it's not like anyone will know. Why do I always have to be strong and bear everything? Why can't I just be like other girls, go out and just hang around with my friends?'

She sat up in her bed and looked into the mirror.

'Why do _I _have to be so different?

* * *

Hope you liked it!

I've got exams so i won't be able to update soon.

Review!

Kia


	3. matters that matter

**Chapter 3**

"Can I be excused please?"

Kia was in school; it was the lesson before lunch.

"Of course Kia, but why?" the teacher asked.

"I'm not feeling my best"

Kia was standing in the front of the class having this conversation. So nobody apart from the teacher knew what she was saying.

"Then go to reception: if you're leaving make sure I'm informed"

So about twenty-five minutes later Kia was in her mother's car on her way home.

"It's because you don't eat properly" her mother was saying "All that junk food between meals…."

Kia listened quietly; she had heard this speech many times. Thankfully they arrived home pretty quickly. As her mother still had to go back to work, Kia entered the house on her own.

She made herself a sandwich and watched some TV. Then getting tired, she went up to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

Kai, Calica and Ryushi were standing in the parking lot. 

"Where is she? I didn't see her at lunch or any of the lessons after that." Kai said.

"_Now_ you tell us! After _fifteen minutes_. Did it ever occur to you that Kia could have gone home?" Calica said, sighing loudly.

Kai didn't answer, just got into the car, waited for the other two to get in and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Kia, Kia wake up" 

She woke up to see her mother lightly shaking her.

"Here I got you some coffee." Her mother said, handing it to her. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. I think I'll be perfectly fine to go to school tomorrow" Kia answered.

"Well if you need anything, dad and I are downstairs." Her mother said moving towards the door.

"Where's Ryushi"

"Oh he's at Horizon" came the answer.

Kia looked down at the cup she was holding. Well you would expect that from him. He didn't actually worry too much. His popularity and reputation mattered more than his sister.

All her friends were like that. They were all popular, known for their looks and talents. _The most popular people at school._

She had no talents, at least no talents that would make her popular. Her looks were average, not too bad but not too good either. She was slightly nerdy too, she liked to get good grades, but trying to get good grades isn't popular

Kia was invisible. Nobody noticed her. She was taken for granted. How many times had her _friends _persuaded her into letting them copy her notes from school?

How many times had she been ignored by them, when they were in front of a crowd where there popularity and reputation mattered?

Kia didn't know. Too many times…………..

The only actual reason she was still friends with them was because they had been friends together in primary school. But then high school happened……………

She sighed. It didn't matter. She would still keep living like this. Forever.

Kia shook her head, spilling a little bit of the untouched coffee on her sheets. OF COURSE IT MATTERED!

She got up carefully, put her cup down on the bedside table, grabbed some loose sheets of paper and tried to soak the spilt drink.

It was her life. They didn't matter, she did. They had no right to use her like this; be it her friends or her own twin brother.

But what was she to do?

* * *

Hope you liked it! 

i won't be able to update soon because of exams...

Review!

Kia


	4. new friends, old friends

**Chapter 4**

Kia went to school the next day, she was feeling much better and besides now that she knew who mattered, she had decided to do something about it.

She had been surprisingly, informed by her _friends, _that they had a new art teacher. She was, according to them, very nice and kind. What they didn't tell her was what they actually did. Kia didn't bother asking.

They reached school at their usual time. Kia headed to her locker while the others went to class. She took some books out, put her lunch in and followed them.

She entered the class, of course nobody noticed her, and took her seat next to Kai.

"Settle down everyone" the teacher entered "We've got a new student today"

That got everyone's attention.

"Come on in then Brooklyn"

A boy came in; he had reddish-orange hair and was wearing white clothes. Already the girls were sighing.

"So would you like to tell us something about yourself" the teacher said.

"My name's Brooklyn, I've just come from England and have never been to Tokyo. I enjoy Athletics and my favourite colour's black. Oh and ladies I'm single." He rounded the last sentence off with a wink.

Kia groaned. Not another playboy.

"Um….thank you" the teacher said "you're in the same classes as Kia and Kai so take a seat next to them. Kia I want you to make sure Brooklyn gets to the right classes and everything."

Brooklyn came and sat on the empty seat next to her. Kia was receiving glares from almost every girl in class; it was bad enough she sat next to Kai. Why did the teacher have to choose her, especially when she already had so much on her mind?

She concentrated on her studies the rest of the classes, also making sure Brooklyn was alright. She discovered that he was very funny and liked a lot of things she did. Soon they were deep in conversation.

* * *

Kia stepped out of her class; it was lunch. She took a deep breath; everything was going to be fine. She hoped……..

"Um Kai" she said

"Hn"

"I need to ask Enrique and the others something so I'll probably eat lunch with them"

Kai looked up then. He stared at her for a few moments and then nodded. Kia sighed in relief.

"Brooklyn you can either come with me or have lunch with Kai"

"I think I'll come with you if that's okay." He answered. They were getting along just fine.

Kia looked around and spotted the person she was looking for.

"Hey Enrique!"

A blond boy with blue eyes and a flirtatious smile turned around.

"Hey Kia, long time no see." He said

"Um…..I was kind of wondering if I could……um……eat lunch with you and the gang today."

Enrique smiled at her fondly. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"Thanks at least someone noticed."

"Of course we noticed, we're not like _them._"

"I'm glad. This is Brooklyn. Brooklyn, Enrique, a very old friend.

"Nice to meet you" Brooklyn said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasures all mine; but we better get going the others will be wondering where we are."

* * *

Kia had a very good lunch; all her friends from primary school were there.

Johnny, Robert, Oliver, Michael, Emily, Lee, Kane, Bryan, Mariah and her boyfriend Tian and some other people she knew were there.

But two people Kia had been most surprised to see were Tala and Aurin.

Tala had been her best friend; he knew more of her secrets than Ryushi and Calica ever would.

Aurin, who had jet-black hair and brown eyes, had been like Calica's twin; they both had been best friends too.

Tala, Kai, Ryushi and Kia had been best of friends in primary school, (Well not her and Kai!), but at least she had gotten her closest friend back.

Brooklyn was very nice too and Kia was warming up to him fast. Her friends liked him very much and even he was welcomed.

* * *

After lunch, they had art, so Kia was going to meet the new teacher. She was like _they_ had said, very nice and kind. Kia liked her immediately.

Kai was a very talented artist, making him only more wanted by the girls; he was the best in the class. But now he had Brooklyn to compete with as well. Both of them were giving each other glares, sending shivers down Kia's spine because she was sitting between them

The end of school came soon and now Kia had another task to complete. She saw Tala waiting by her locker and turned to Kai.

"Kai, Tala's giving me a ride so I won't be coming with you" and before he could answer, she said bye to Brooklyn and rushed to Tala.

"Thank God that's over" she said to him.

He smiled amusement on his face and led her to his car.

"Where's Aurin?" she asked.

"She takes a ride with Enrique and Oliver now, it's easier for her." He answered.

"Was it just me or was there a hint of disappointment in those turquoise eyes?" she teased, nudging him in the ribs, "you still like her, don't you?"

Tala blushed. "Maybe"

They both got into his car and Tala drove out of the parking lot.

"Kia, you've changed" Tala said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"In primary school we were the rebels; Ryushi, Kai, you and me; the pranksters. Now you've gone all…..I don't know…………..goody-goody. No offense Kia, but you never really tried hard with studying or anything, only playing pranks, having fun and………just…….being you"

Kia sighed and looked away. He was right.

"Even in martial arts, you do the stroke right but with no power. You use to beat us boys up, you know. Now where have those good fighting techniques gone? All those good tactics? Sometimes I think you're afraid to break a nail, like those sluts! You've even stopped playing basketball!"

"You were at martial arts?"

"Yes I was, thanks for noticing!" Tala said stopping in front of her house.

Kia blushed, a strong feeling of guilt inside her "Sorry."

"It's okay. Only thing is, I want you to promise me that my tomb-boyish Black Phoenix will be back.

Kia smiled. Black Phoenix was her nickname. She hadn't heard it in a long time.

"Oh she'll be back alright really soon" she promised, knowing she would fulfill it.

"Well see you tomorrow then. I'll pick you up at eight" he said giving her a wink.

Kia got out of his car, waved and went inside the house.

"Hi, everyone" she said, entering the kitchen. Her mother was cooking and her brother and father were sitting at the table. She dropped her bag and collapsed onto a chair.

"Kai told us Valkov gave you a ride." Ryushi said; slightly uneasily Kia noticed with contempt.

"Did he? How is Tala?" her mother asked smiling.

"He looked perfectly fine, and I enjoyed having a chat with Blue Wolf after such a long time!"

Blue Wolf was Tala's pet name.

"Well I'm glad you too got back together" her father said, unknowingly increasing Ryushi's uneasiness.

"What will you have?" Kia's mother asked her.

"Some chocolate milk please" she answered smiling.

They stared at her. Last time she had milk was when she was in……..primary school.

"Oh and two spoons of sugar! I like it sweet." She said almost bursting with laughter.

Her mother nodded dumbly.

'Stage One overcome' Kia thought 'Now onto Stage Two!'

* * *

Sorry about the too many 'primary schools'

Hope you liked it!

Thank you all for yours reviews!

Just keep on doing it!

Kia


	5. unwholesome

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Kia got up more enthusiastic than usual. She quickly went to the bathroom, had a shower and put on the clothes she had laid out last night.

Kia was wearing black, loose-fitting jeans and a short black t-shirt that had 'I'm not nice so don't expect me to be…..' written in red on it. She had tied her hair in a plait and had on no make-up.

'I don't know why I ever bothered with that junk' she thought.

Yes, Black Phoenix was definitely back. She couldn't wait to see Ryushi's reaction! He would have already left, but she would see him in school………

She ran down the stairs, kissed her Mom, hugged her Dad (they were both very surprised by the sudden affection) and rushed out of the house.

Kia stood there for a few seconds, taking some deep breaths, and then she smiled and walked out of the front gates to wait for Tala.

He arrived and Kia was quite happy with his reaction.

"Is it better then?" she asked, twirling around as if wearing a dress.

"Much better. A few people might even recognize you!" He answered with a laugh. "We need to get your strength back though"

"Don't worry I'm going to talk to Hochi about that"

"Good. I can't wait to see the others' reaction when they see you."

They both arrived in school in time. Tala wasn't in her class, but he walked with her till there.

"Good Luck!" he said

"Thanks! I'll need it." Kia did not want to go in but as she was about to, someone pushed her in.

"TALA!" she yelled.

He only smiled innocently and then ran away.

'Thank god the teacher isn't here' Kia thought turning to the class Everyone's eyes were on her

She seemed to freeze for a moment, but quickly controlling her fear she made her face expressionless and walked to her seat.

Then suddenly everyone started talking as if nothing had happened.

There was a nervous chuckle at her side. Kia turned to see Brooklyn.

"Does this happen everyday?" he asked looking around.

"No" she answered shortly.

Brooklyn looked at her and gave a start; he hadn't realized she was there.

"Kia, isn't it?" he asked

"Yes…."

"The change in attire, does _this_ happen everyday?"

"No, don't worry, Tala just made me realize something"

Then suddenly Brooklyn looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Hey Guys!" he said making Kia turn around.

There they stood. Kai, Ryushi and Calica.

"Um…Kia" Ryushi said hesitantly.

"That's my name!" her voice higher than it should be.

"What…What are you wearing?" he asked

"Why clothes twin brother! We all wear them." She was trying _very_ hard not to laugh.

He just nodded and took his seat behind her. Kai however just stood there looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that Hiwatri?" she asked raising a single brow.

Kai didn't have a chance to answer because the teacher rushed in and everyone fell silent.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and a girl stepped in. She had long, light brown hair and shocking green eyes.

"Sariah, you're five minutes late" the teacher said frowning.

"Sorry sir, I was at the reception collecting my timetable because I was absent the last three days" she said.

"That's alright then. Who is your partner?" the teacher asked.

"Um…someone called Brooklyn"

"Brooklyn put your hand up"

But Brooklyn didn't hear the teacher, the moment Sariah had entered the room he had stared at her and kept on staring.

Kia giggled. 'Love at first sight' she thought. She nudged him in the ribs and when he didn't respond she kicked his leg hard.

"OWW! KIA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Kia covered her mouth trying to suppress her laughter and motioned to the front of the room. Students were quietly giggling and some were even laughing openly. Not Kai of course…..

"Yes sir, did you say something?" Brooklyn asked blushing.

"No nothing….please go sit down Sariah" the teacher sighed defeated.

The rest of the lesson was filled with quiet giggles and sometimes teasing. By the end of it both Brooklyn and Sariah were as red as tomatoes.

Kia had a fine day. She didn't talk much to Ryushi and the others but was continuously chatting with Aurin, Tala and Brooklyn.

Sariah, who was in all her classes, turned out to be very nice too; that was once she got over the mornings' embarrassment.

It was lunch and Kia was sitting in the cafeteria with all of them.

"I need to go shopping" Kia said suddenly.

Aurin dropped her spoon and Tala's mouth fell open. Brooklyn and Sariah just looked at them in confusion.

"Aurin check her temperature" Tala said a smile creeping up to his face.

"Shut up, I just need to buy some clothes, Black Phoenix kinda clothes" Kia said glaring

"Thank God, I thought something was seriously wrong" Aurin said laughing lightly "and you do look slightly like yourself today"

"I'm confused" Brooklyn interrupted.

"Oh sorry, you see Kia hates shopping" Tala explained "She, sensibly, sees no sense in wasting your time buying clothes pointlessly"

"HEY!" Sariah and Aurin said together.

"Sorry girls, he's right" Kia laughed "But I still need your help"

"How about we go to the mall after school today?" Aurin asked, still glaring at Tala.

"No can do, I've have martial arts" Kia answered.

"How 'bout tomorrow?"

"Ya its fine, but only after basketball tryouts"

"You're trying out for the team?" a new voice interrupted.

Kia looked up to see Ray.

"Why of course White Tiger" She said smiling "I was going to miss cheerleading tryouts, but sacrifices have to be made" she pretended to look devastated.

"Very funny Kia" Ray said frowning.

"I know" Kia answered fluttering her eyes at him, making everyone on the table crack up.

Ray just looked at her, surprise and slight…….disbelief in his eyes, and then walked away.

"You were slightly harsh" Tala said quietly.

"Uh-huh" Kia smiled innocently "But so was he!"

Their table was receiving wary glances from people, laughing like they were.

* * *

Kia stepped into the dojo; she realized she didn't know where to go. 

She looked around and then spotted one of the instructors. She asked where the junior staff classes were to be held and after being told headed in that direction.

She entered the room and found it filled with children, their age varying from seven to twelve. Suddenly Kia felt very _very _nervous.

"Ah there you are!" Hochi came over to her. "The students are warmed up and once I introduce you, you can start."

Kia bowed in reply. Hochi clapped his hands to get the students' attention.

"Everybody this is Kia" he said "She will help you prepare for the tournament demonstration. Don't give her too much trouble"

He was about to leave when Kia remembered something.

"Um….sensei" she said.

"Yes Kia? Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I was wondering if I could join some of your more intense training sessions. My martial arts is getting quite sloppy."

"Of course you can. And you must start sword wielding again, you were one of the best!" Hochi answered smiling.

"I would love to! But now I really think I must get back to teaching these people!"

"You do that then!" Hochi laughed and went out of the room.

"Hello then" Kia said turning back to the class "I'm your staff instructor for the time being and you can call me Kia. I don't think I know all of you, but I'm sure as the lessons procede I will. Should we get started then?"

She had said everything in one breath and that had caused a few giggles among her new students.

"Nervous?" a boy of about ten asked.

"A little. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you guys. So let's not waste any time"

She made them line up in three lines, height order and handed them their staffs. As they had already warmed up, Kia started to teach them some drills.

She demonstrated it first and then did it with them. They went through a few of them before she told them to get into pairs.

"We will now practice sparring. The main aim is to come up with the best defense possible" she told them "You must know what your next move is and how you are going to block you opponent's staff while they make their move"

The students were very obedient and Kia enjoyed teaching them. Before she knew it, it was time to leave.

She said goodbye to her students, discussed her training timings with Hochi and then left.

She was walking home.

It was a half-moon and the sky, despite being slightly cloudy, had some stars in it.

Kia decided to take the pathway along the beach that gave you a clear view of the sea. She loved the smell of salt water, so fresh, clean and………refreshing.

A couple was walking in the sand, holding hands. Kia couldn't help the small, shy smile that crept to her lips.

It was truly romantic.

She shook her head, grinning at herself. Thoughts like these rarely came into _her_ head. _Very rarely._ But right now she was in a good mood, a mood that would last a long time.

But Kia was also feeling slightly _unwholesome_. It was as if half of her had disappeared. And it was so.

She missed Ryushi a lot.

Not popular Ryushi, the one from school. But her twin brother, the kind, caring, understanding Ryushi, who was the person she loved most in the world.

She let out a ragged breath. Kia hadn't figured out how to actually tell him and the others what was wrong. They had obviously noticed something was.

But first she was going to make her twin brother realize how it was to live without your other half. And that would, in a way, bring them all, Ryushi, Kai, Calica, Ray, Aurin, Tala, everyone even her, back together, like they had always been.

Hopefully……..

* * *

Hope you like it! Thanks for all your reviews, they really help! 

I know there isn't exactly too much kaikia yet, but there will be soon.

I hope it's up to the mark (Tell me if not!)

Review……..please

Kia Twee


	6. shopping

**Chapter 6**

It was seriously hot today. The sun was shining brightly and standing in the middle of an outdoor basketball court didn't help much either.

You guessed it. They were at basketball tryouts. And as expected Kia was the only girl there.

Not that she minded…….

The coach and some more boys were yet to arrive. Tala being one of them.

Kia knew she was getting some _looks _from the boys standing close by.

She was wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts that showed off her legs.

So boys being who they are, she should be.

"What are _you _doing here?" came an angry voice from behind her.

She turned to see Kai, Ray, Tyson and her brother. Kai looking particularly angry, Ray as he usually does, calm, Tyson, confused and Ryushi, already rolling his eyes at the fight that he expected any moment to start.

And he was right.

Kia looked at Ray who shrugged. So he hadn't told them she was coming, neither had Ryushi, by the looks of it, who she had 'informed' yesterday.

Kia wondered why……

"We're all here for basketball tryouts, so why do you think _I'll_ be _here_?" she asked him, scowling.

"You're here for the tryouts?" Tyson's eyes widened in disbelief.

"God we've all gone deaf, have we?" Kia muttered to herself, making Ray and Ryushi smile slightly.

"You think you're going to get in, do you Twee" Kai said smirking "We'll wait and see. But I advise you to leave before you humiliate yourself"

Kia was about to launch herself at him when two hands grabbed her from behind. Tala shook his head. Kai wasn't worth it.

The coach arrived soon enough to relive Ryushi and Tala who had firm hold of Kia and Kai incase they started having a physical fight.

It wasn't impossible you know.

The coach didn't seem to notice Kia. He made them line up and divided them into two teams. Kia was in the same team as Ryushi and Tyson. Kai (thankfully) was in the opposition with Ray and Tala. The coach would be monitoring how well they played while they had a match.

They started the game. Kai's team had the ball. Somewhere around the middle of the court a boy from Kia's team tackled the ball out of Ray's hands. He passed the ball to Ryushi who in turn passed it to his sister.

Kia knew it was better to pass rather than dribble. As if he had heard her thoughts Ryushi ran in front of her to receive the ball.

He then passed it to Tyson who dribbled, dodging the defense and shot a basket. Ryushi turned and gave his twin high five and smiled at her, Kia returned the smile genuinely.

This time Ray passed the ball to Kai, who passed it to Tala and then ran in front to receive it. After receiving the ball, Kai turned to dribble but found himself blocked by Kia.

There was a challenge in her eyes, a smirk on her lips. Kai never _Never _said no to a challenge. Specially ones from Black Phoenix.

They both faced each other. Kai the offense, Kia the defense. Kai tried to get past her but she was blocking his way and he wasn't going to let her take the ball away from her that easily either.

Kai faked to one side and then moved towards the other, only to be stopped by Kia; again.

His face was inches from hers.

Suddenly his mind went blank. He couldn't think or sense anything except her. The only thing he could see was every detail of her face. Nothing else.

He shook his head. _What just happened?_

Kia took the opportunity of his daze to grab the ball, but as she was about to dribble away Kai stopped her.

Both of them then noticed the other players retreating. This was a one on one, and they knew it.

Every time Kai had the ball Kia stopped him, every time she had it he stopped her.

This would have gone on for hours had the coach not blown the whistle for the end of the match. He gestured them for to come closer.

He regarded both Kai and Kia for a few moments.

"You were very good, I haven't seen anyone stand up to Kai like that" he told Kia, who beamed at the praise "But that does not mean" to both of them now "that you leave the rest of the team out and have a little one to one, this is a team game, not a private battle"

Then he read out the list of names for the team. Ryushi, Tala, Tyson and Ray were in. Kai, like every year, was captain, though there was hardly a surprise when he announced Kia vice-captain.

"It'll help you work together" was his reason.

Their friends started teasing and laughing at them.

'Together' Kia noted with contempt.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Kia asked.

She was standing in front of the trial room door facing her three friends.

Aurin, Sariah and a _very _reluctant Tala had agreed to join her for shopping. Brooklyn had escaped the torture.

"You're not buying that one; you've already got three black shirts" Aurin said frowning.

Behind her Tala was nodding and making signs for Kia to buy it. At least someone appreciated her choice. Aurin turned around when she started smiling and giggling and glared at Tala who immediately looked away.

Sariah looked at both of them and then winked at Kia. Yup, they had to get those two together before hell broke loose.

"We'll go and pick you some more clothes you wait here" Sariah got up from her chair and dragged the still glaring Aurin away.

"I don't think I can take any more of this" Kia gave a tired sigh.

"Tell me about it; why did I come in the first place?" Tala asked her.

"I threatened to tell Aurin about your crush on her" Kia laughed at him.

After some more tormenting moments in the trial room, Kia finally got her freedom and almost ran out of the shop, followed very closely by Tala.

She hadn't bought a lot, but it was more than sufficient for her. Some things she had bought by choice some things she hadn't.

"Can we go to the food court? I'm hungry" she said.

"We ate just an hour ago!" Tala said.

"So, buying clothes takes up energy you know"

"Watch out, we've got another Tyson coming" Tala laughed as he avoided a punch.

The four friends walked into the food court and took one of the corner tables.

"So what do you ladies want? My treat" Tala said.

Kia looked around as the other two girls made plans to lighten Tala's wallet. Then something caught her eye.

Kai and the others were sitting a few tables away, but her brother was on his feet and leaning against a wall next to the table. Calica was facing him; by the look on his face he was enjoying talking to her. Actually, Kia could sense the happy vibes from where she was sitting.

Then she grinned. A type of grin that usually meant trouble, not for her of course. She turned back to her friends.

"Hey Tala, you sit here, I'll go get the food" she said.

They all stopped talking. It wasn't everyday Kia offered to buy food.

"Aurin, you can come and help me"

"But-"

"No, I insist Tala, really" Kia quickly got up and then pulled Aurin to her feet.

As they walked she told Aurin about her little plan and soon even she was grinning.

Kia and Aurin walked closer to the place where Ryushi and Calica were standing. They were too engrossed in talking (and each other) to notice them. As they reached them Aurin winked at Kia and then sneaked up behind Calica.

"HI RYUSHI!" Kia said startling him and making him look up at her.

At that point Aurin pushed Calica, who stumbled and landed on Ryushi, their lips colliding.

Aurin and Kia both turned and ran back to their table, not bothering to see the outcome of their scheme, grabbed the shopping bags and hurried out followed by Tala and Sariah.

They didn't get far before a very loud and familiar voice said:

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Bet you can't guess who that was!

Kia stopped running and started laughing hard. She knew she was going to get killed, but it was worth it!

* * *

Hope you liked that!

Review!

Kia


	7. apologising

**Chapter 7**

"So what did Mom say?"

Kia was leaning on Tala's car. Sariah and Aurin were sitting inside. They had just arrived from the mall and were in the next street from Kia lived.

"Ryushi's not at home" Tala answered

"Thank God. I better get home before he does come back" Kia said

"What are you doing tomorrow then?" Aurin asked from inside the car.

"Don't know, but we can fix something up"

Kia then said her goodbye and made her way home.

When Ryushi came home, earlier than expected, his face darkened the moment he saw Kia. She avoided him by keeping close to her parents and not talking to him.

Come on, she didn't want to die young!

Now she was in her room trying to devise a plan to stay away from him at least till tomorrow afternoon so he would calm down, _a bit._

She came up with one, but only one and even that was difficult.

She would have to wake up early.

Oh the horrors! The early sunshine, the duty to get out of the warm bed.

Could she bear it?

She would have to.

Then she would go for the one and a half hour swordsmanship class.

Early in the morning.

It was better that dying.

* * *

Kia was sulking. Really sulking.

Well what would you expect?

First get up early, then, because there was no air in the cycle, walk all the way to the dojo.

'And over all that' Kia thought, looking round the dojo 'Kai's here too'

'Wait' Kia's eyes widened as she checked again 'KAI"S IN THE CLASS!'

So much for not dying.

She grabbed the arm of the boy standing next to her (whoever he was) and made him stand in front of her.

"Don't move" she hissed at him.

He nodded, slightly nervous by her tone.

Kia waited until Kai walked to the other end of the room and then relaxed and stepped out from behind her cover.

At that moment Hochi arrived.

It was as if he knew who she was avoiding and the next thing she knew she was standing opposite Kai.

A very angry Kai.

"Now I don't want you both to fight, well I do, but not in _that _way" Hochi was saying " Kai, I want you to refresh Kia's memory and take good care of her. Alright?"

"Oh I'll take good care of her sensei"

Hochi smiled and walked off, missing that all too evil look on Kai's face.

"Looks like it's just you and me" Kia gave a shaky laugh.

Kai just glared.

Then suddenly he raised the wooden practice sword he was holding and brought it down on her. Kia barely dodged it.

Talk about violent.

He came back again, this time aiming for her ribs. She blocked it.

And so it continued, with Kai trying to hit her and Kia trying not to die. Nobody noticed because they were too busy with their own sparring.

Of course their fight was _much _less intense.

Kia was tiring. Blocking _his_ blows took some strength, okay, _a lot _of strength.

'Though, he did look cute when he was sweating'

Kia stopped blocking the blows.

SHE DID _NOT_ JUST THINK WHAT SHE THOUGHT SHE THOUGHT.

Oops, back to blocking before Kai killed her.

But apparently he had stopped too.

Kia glared at him. He wasn't even breathing too hard. And why was he trying to kill her anyway?

Oh ya, she was the reason his sister kissed his best friend.

Big deal!

"Hiwatari, what is your problem?" she asked him finally.

"You"

Well, appropriate enough answer. For Kai.

"You're just acting childish" she said.

He just glared again.

"I want to talk to you after class. Don't run or I'll think you're a coward" he told her and then launched into another attack.

Kia barely blocked it. Coward! She? He had just insulted her pride and he was going to pay.

And they did say offence was the best form of defence.

Just over and hour later we find the two individuals still at battle, that was until pryed them apart.

Kai stepped out into an open courtyard to wait for _her._ He wasn't going to let her escape this time.

She came out then, hair in shambles and all; he didn't wait for her to speak just asked the question that had been irritating him for the last few days.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kia looked surprised "Pardon?"

"You heard me; you've been acting strange and ignoring us for no reason!"

She looked relieved and, to his astonishment, smiled.

"No reason?" she asked quietly.

Kai didn't say anything.

"You know nobody likes being ignored and I'm one of those nobodies"

"So that _is_ the reason!"

"So you do know"

He didn't say anything again.

"So you also know why I went to Tala"

"It's obvious"

"So obvious that only the most observant could notice or was it that the others didn''t want to notice"

"What's your point?" People were looking. Fights between the two of them were common but they had never seen Kai loose his temper before.

"My point is that I don't like being used and also my pride doesn't get in the way of me seeing my mistakes and apologising for them" Kia told him, now angry.

"That's why you went back to your best friend" Kai wasn't looking at her.

"He's your best friend too"

Kai was quiet yet again.

"I know it's hard to admit, but you know you're wrong" Kia grinned at him.

Kai saw her expression and was slightly relieved. She was right, he knew, but he hated it when she became all sensible.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Kai smirked.

"Yup!"

"Fine, but if you repeat what I say to anyone, I will kill you"

"OK" Kia said, a little bit too easily.

"I'm serious"

She realised he was and sighed "Whatever you say"

"You were right and I'm…….sorry. But after you started ignoring us, we all started to feel a bit guilty, even me"

Kia's mouth hung open and she was staring at him incredulously.

"I can't believe the great Kai Hiwatari just apologised!" she said finally, trying not to laugh.

"Don't even get there" he said, walking towards the exit.

"Of course not!" this time Kia couldn't stop the laughter.

"And if anyone finds out……….." he warned.

"Yes, yes, I know" she was hysterical.

"So do you think the others will get around" Kia asked after she finished laughing.

"I think most of them already have" Kai said seriously.

"That's great!"

"So…………" Kai asked after a few minutes when they reached outside "Do you want a lift home?"

"That won't be necessary Kai" a familiar voice interrupted.

Kia turned and her face paled visibly.

Ryushi was standing there, looking very serious and very _very_ angry.

It looked like Kia's funeral was going to take place earlier than expected.

* * *

Cliffy! I'll try to update soon but as school's starting again I might not be able to. But I'll try! 

Hope it was good!

Review.

Kia


	8. absolutely normal

**Chapter 8**

Kia sneaked a glance at Ryushi. His eyes were serious and focused on the road. He had not said a word he had ordered her into the car. And that was usually not a good thing.

She already knew where they were going, an isolated cliff, not far from Horizon. It was their favourite place; hardly anyone apart from them came there.

Ryushi skidded to a halt. He got out of the car, slamming the door on the way, and came to her side and opened the door.

"Come out now" he said quietly.

She did, cautiously.

He slammed her door too and then turned and faced her. His face showed rage.

"What exactly were you thinking when you pushed Calica to me?" he said getting straight to the point.

Kia gave a nervous smile; this was going to take some persuasion. 'Why did people make such a big deal of everything?'

"Come on, it was a joke and you know you liked it" she tried.

But it didn't make the situation any better.

"Well I seem to have lost my sense of humour!" Ryushi said, "I've also had enough of your jokes surprises and self sympathy"

Kia just looked surprised.

"I'm your twin Kia. How would you expect me not to know? First just because no one's giving you any attention, you start ignoring everyone and then you supposedly put it upon yourself to make the world friendly again. Get real!"

"Wha-" for the first time no witty remark came to Kia's mind.

"You're acting childish making a big issue of things. Instead of going to Tala you could have come to me!" Ryushi hissed

"I would have, if you noticed me. I don't like being ignored" Kia was angry.

"And I don't like people who betray me and jump ships!"

"You know that ship you're talking of, it was _ours _not _only _yours"

Tilwarees are known for being stubborn and these two obviously are. Even if they knew they were wrong they would never admit it.

But then again, they were both right.

"This isn't getting anywhere!" Ryushi finally yelled.

"Of course it isn't!" Kia also declared.

Both of them stood glaring at each other with anger they had never shown.

"I don't think I want to talk to you again" Ryushi said quietly as he turned away from Kia. As if in disgust.

"I don't think I want to set my eyes on you again" Kia snapped back.

Ryushi strode away from her without a glance, got into the car and drove away.

After a few moments a trembling Kia picked up a stone, threw it off the cliff, then turned and walked away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Things were absolutely normal. For most people.

And Kia, Ryushi and their friends did not seem to be in those most.

Ryushi and Kia, for once, frustrated also about other things had let their anger out on each other. They rarely fought, but when they did it could take them months to get back; on this occasion it seemed like years.

On the Monday after their fight Kia had come to school angry and snapping at everyone who talked to her. Tala and the others, not knowing the reason, just bore her silently.

Ryushi, on the other hand, arrived in school calm, hand in hand with Calica, not a hint of what had happened. But if he did snap or say something angrily, Kai, who would not stand anything, just told him to take it out on the real cause. But even he didn't know what was wrong.

The other students didn't notice much, but what they did notice was the tension, in certain classes, corridors, the cafeteria, when Kia with her set of friends and Ryushi with his, were pointedly ignoring each other.

Apart from Kai, who was at perfect ease. He always was

But throughout the week it was as if Kai's ease had been contagious (a lot of his moods were) but the tension died down. In fact everything seemed to be a lot better.

When Calica would pass Aurin in the hallway she would smile, hesitantly at first, but after getting one in return, more confidently; soon they were talking. All of the girls actually.

The boys too moved around each other like nothing had happened. They talked and joked like they'd been doing it for forever. Well apart from a few others, who didn't joke and hardly spoke…

Wanna take a guess?

But Kia and Ryushi stayed the same. They avoided each other like deadly plagues. And if they happened to see each other they would immediately look away.

Everything was absolutely normal. Apart from them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Friday morning was like any other Friday morning; corridors filled with students and one or two occasional teachers. Pupils shouting and calling to each other, books falling, lockers slamming. Everybody was rushing around.

So they should be as the bell had already rung. Ten minutes ago.

Kia was rushing to her class too.

She hurried, half running, half walking, the bag on her back only making it more difficult for her. When she got to her class it was empty. Kia swore. She forgot they had assembly today.

Hurrying again, though she knew she was late, Kia finally reached the main hall.

A teacher opened the door, frowned at her and ushered her inside. A few heads turned to see her and the headmaster stopped mid-sentence to motion her to hurry.

Kia quickly took her place. Next to Ryushi. And Kai.

Someone up there hated her.

Kia instead of turning to her brother turned, reluctantly, to Kai to ask if she had missed anything. He shook his head, nothing.

The headmaster was now talking some kind of school play. Kia's ears perked up and she grinned. But before her thoughts could go any further Kai quickly whispered that they had basketball practice, which she would have to attend.

Kia wanted to hit him. Hard.

And how did he know what she was thinking anyway?

The assembly continued, but not before Kai and Kia received a detention.

Kia also noted the times when the school newspaper held meetings.

The day seemed to go normally. And Kia was almost getting bored. That was until lunch

She went into the cafeteria and sat down at a corner table, waiting for her friends. Brooklyn and Sariah came, chatting and laughing together like everyday.

Then the most surprising thing happened.

Kai came and sat down next to Kia.

Yes, Kai came and sat down next to Kia.

No there's nothing too surprising about it, apart from the fact that these were the people who followed him:

Tyson, Max, Miriam, Ray, Hilary, Aurin, Salima, Tala, Calica and

Ryushi.

Yes, someone definitely hated Kia.

Nobody seemed to notice her, except Ryushi who just glared anyway, but sat down and started talking like it was an everyday thing.

It was not.

Kia looked around in amazement. Even Tala hadn't looked her way!

Brooklyn and Sariah didn't look surprised either!

And Aurin? She was talking to Calica of course!

Kai, he was almost smiling!

Wait, scratch that.

Kai was the same as ever.

Things were absolutely normal. For most people.

But definitely not for Kia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked that.

I know it doesn't mean anything yet, but trust me (as if) it will.

Review!

Kia


	9. look who's back

**Chapter 9**

Kai walked into school, avoiding the girls as he walked. Making sure they weren't coming his way or if they were, escaping quickly.

But the surprising thing was he was looking for one.

Kia.

He had been wondering what was wrong with her. Everything had gone back to normal and in a way so had she but there were no tricks, no pranks, she'd even stopped insulting him!

Maybe his apologising had made a difference.

But he didn't want that difference.

As he walked Kai stopped paying attention to his surroundings, lost in his thoughts. Then:

'WHAM!' he banged into someone.

Books scattered everywhere, someone groaned loudly.

Kai looked up; in front of him stood a girl, brownish-blond glossy hair with hazel eyes. He vaguely recognized her from one of his classes.

She hadn't noticed him, but had kneeled down and started gathering her books. Kai glanced at his watch and then bent down to help.

After they collected the books she looked at him for the first time. A blush crept on to her cheeks. Kai almost swore.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I bumped into you" she said.

"Hn" Truth be told, Kai was surprised, he thought she was the stuttering types.

"You're in the art club, aren't you?" More surprises.

"Kai Hiwatari"

"Oh, of course"

What! She didn't know _him_!

"I'm Mika, Mika Okuri" she continued "Sorry but I've gotta go. See you around?"

Not knowing what to do Kai just nodded. The next moment she was gone.

* * *

He entered the classroom, still dazed by his encounter. Taking his seat, he noticed the teacher hadn't arrived yet. He looked at Kia. 

Her hair was tied loosely and some bangs covered her face, hiding it from view. She was reading.

"Kia?" he sensed something was wrong.

"What?" her head didn't move.

"Look at me" he said

"Why?"

"Just do it" he answered firmly, but even he didn't know why he was asking her.

She looked at him. Kai blinked. Her heavily tanned skin looked white, her eyes were blank and her face was lost of her usual smile.

"What's wrong?" the concern in his voice startled even him.

She turned away from him. "Nothing"

"Kia-"

"Leave her alone Kai" a cold voice interrupted.

Kai looked at his best friend in surprise. He looked exactly the same as Kia.

"She's fine" Ryushi said.

"How in the world would _you_ know?" Kia snapped at him.

Kai's suspicions were confirmed. They were fighting.

Thankfully the teacher came in, stopping any possibility of an argument. Following him was a surprisingly late Calica.

"Where were you" Kai asked frowning.

Calica indicated that she'd tell him later.

After a while the bell rang and the students rushed outside. Kia , who had gone back to her relaxed self, walked out with Ray and Salima, and Kai's eyes following her.

He was losing his patience, which he seldom did. She either had a really good trick up her sleeve or was too occupied with her problem with Ryushi. It was probably the latter but Kai wasn't too worried, twins always made up somehow.

But he would have to take her mind of it.

He didn't know why he cared. Maybe it was just that she wasn't giving him attention. But why would he want it anyway?

It was probably because school was getting boring and he needed a change.

Yes, of course, that's the reason.

Suddenly a thought struck Kai; he smiled without noticing it.

Kia would be fully back in a few hours.

He was sure.

* * *

The gang walked out towards the Oak. Laughing and arguing on the way. two very distinct voices could be heard too. 

"I worked really hard on that essay!" Kia was saying.

"Of course, teacher's pet" Kai muttered.

"What did you say?" Kia rounded on him as they reached the tree.

"I said 'Teacher's Pet'"

"I am NOT a TEACHER"S PET"

"Then you're a nerd" Kai stated calmly as he leaned against the Oak.

"NO I'M NOT!" Kia shouted.

"You better decide Kia, nerd or teacher's pet"

Unknown to Kia but noticed by Kai their friends had stopped talking and were watching them warily, just in case it turned physical.

"Just SHUT UP!"

"Or what'll you do?" Kai smirked.

"Why you-" Kia took a step towards him.

Kai didn't even lift an eye "Yes Kia, what can you do?"

"Go to hell" Kia turned away from him.

Then much to her surprise and the others shock, two hands curled aroud her waist pulling her backwards.

"Or are you just scared" Kai whispered huskily.

Kia turned around in his arms to yell at him, but stopped. His face was inches from hers.

"Are you?" he asked again

"What the fuck are you doing Kai?" her face was hot and she was only too aware of her friends' eyes widening.

"Tsk tsk, we shouldn't swear" Then Kai leaned in closer and Kia's heart rate quickened. Then he whispered in her ear so only she could hear:

"_I've got a dream to take you over_

_Exploding like a supernova_

_I'm gonna crash into your world_

_And that's no lie……"_

He gave her light kiss on the cheek, lifted his head and winked at her.

He unlocked his arms from around her and let go of her so suddenly Kia staggered. The cold wind hit her, like a slap.

Kai turned and walked away from them, smirking at his friend's bewildered faces.

Kia blinked at her nemesis' retreating back, a hand on her cheek. Then she cocked her head to one side and grinned. She ran towards him, her friends' speechless.

"Oi Hiwatari! Wait up!" she yelled. He just lifted his hand above his head and gave a small wave.

Then she stopped halfway and turned around frowning.

"What is wrong with you people? Did you forget we had basketball practice?"

* * *

Watch out people! Next chp is where the story actually begins. The one mentioned in the summary. 

I hope you liked this chapter. You'll get to know who Mika is later.

Calica and Aurin are from Broken Sky.

Ryushi is actually my twin brother's nickname cause he looks so much like Ryushi from the book and my name's Kia, even though I look nothing like her. Broken Sky is a Must Read!

Review!

Kia.


	10. liking someone

Chapter 10

The teacher walked into the loud classroom.

"Settle down!" he yelled

Some of them ignored him but most listened. Not caring much he started to register, but stooped at one name.

"Has anyone seen Kia?" he asked

"She's not here," Ray yelled back.

Salima hit him on the head "Of course she is, you just spoke to her!"

"Then why isn't she in class" the teacher asked.

"Sorry, I had some _locker trouble_" a voice interrupted

Kia had just walked in and her entrance had seemed to extract some suspicious coughs from Kai, Ryushi and Ray.

But she didn't look angry, she was grinning.

"That's fine" the teacher said eyeing the three boys "don't let it happen again"

"Of course" Kia said as she walked to her seat, still grinning.

The coughs increased, and Kia's grin seemed to widen; everyone was looking their way.

"Ray" Kia suddenly yelled, making him jump. She started hitting him on the back , a look of concern on her face.

"You poor thing! What a horrible cough! You need to go to the nurse."

"No really, Kia, I'm fine" Ray's coughs did stop.

"But-" Kia started to say, the grin back on her face.

"Enough Kia" the teacher sighed "Go and sit down and please don't talk so loudly"

"Sorry!" the teacher winced at her cheerful attitude.

She walked to her seat and sat down, the quiet returned, and then suddenly someone broke into fits of giggles.

Mariah, who was sitting behind Ray, was laughing quietly but just loud enough for everyone to hear her. The next moment Salima started laughing as well.

The teacher stood up and glared at them.

"What is it _now_?" he asked.

The girls shook their heads and stopped laughing, but moments later Kia started again.

Glancing at her the teacher frowned.

"Stand up and turn around Ray" he said.

Ray did and as expected there was a note on his back saying:

'I'm a supersonic, idiotic, brain affected, disconnected Baboon. Kick me'

The teacher smiled "Very clever Kia"

"What? What does it say?" Ray tried to get it off and when he did even he couldn't help but laugh.

"Sweet, really sweet" he said.

"I agree we wouldn't expect our Kia to swear or to say something offensive now would we!" the teacher said.

The class groaned, not another speech on how good _she_ was and how they should try and be more like _her_.

Of course Kia was beaming away, quite _oblivious _to the worried glance Kai and Ryushi shared, who knew she had something in store for them as well.

A knock on the door interrupted the class's good humour, almost like good news comes before bad news.

The teacher opened the door and took the note that was handed to him. He read it, and as he did his face became more serious and grim.

"Ryushi and Kia, you will not be here on the 7th of October like every year will you?" he asked. The noises dimmed slightly.

The twins looked at each other then scowled unconsciously.

"No" they said in unison.

The teacher nodded and repeated the message to the student. As he closed the door he noticed that all the light heartiness had disappeared with the message. Even the ones who did not know what it was about, seemed to know it was not the time to fool about.

The teacher looked at the Tilwaree twins. Kia had lost her smile and had got out a book with a serious and bitter expression on her face. Ryushi had ceased any talking and was lost in his thoughts, his usually different face now mirroring his sister's.

The teacher sighed, but those reactions were to be expected.

* * *

Salima, Ray, Max and Hilary were sitting under the Oak waiting for the others to come. The girls were gossiping while the boys were just idling away. Suddenly Kai came running up to them.

His eyes were filled with rage, there was a vein pumping on his forehead and he looked ready to kill.

But it was his shirt that made Ray and Max hysterical while the girls politely tried to keep their faces straight.

Kai had been wearing a white, button-up shirt today and _somehow _that shirt seemed to have become multicoloured, too multicoloured.

"Where is _she_?" he hissed.

The boys ignored his question completely, still laughing. The girls just shook their heads, too sacred that if they opened their mouths they might start laughing.

"I'll wait here for her then!" Kai said.

He leaned against the tree and crossed his arms, but his eyes were alert and waiting for _her _to appear.

She came walking slowly, not with one of their friends, but with another boy from the basketball team. She hadn't seen Kai yet and he wasn't going let her.

He moved behind the tree, smirking at the thought of catching her. She waved at the four other teenagers, then said bye to the boy she was talking to and headed towards them.

The boys were not talking and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Kai swore, they might give the game away.

But she moved closer anyway, and as she did Kai leapt out from behind the tree.

He would have caught her if she hadn't reacted so quickly, she moved away at once. He chased her and finally caught her. She struggled but he tackled her to the ground.

"Caught you" he whispered, panting slightly. She tried to move out of his hold, but it was too firm.

"Let go of me!" Kia cried "You played the locker trick, so did I. We're square!"

"I did play a trick, but I did not set it up so that paint would spray on your clothes and spoil them!"

Unknown to them their friends were laughing hysterically and many people were watching. The girls, between their laughter, were smiling knowingly……..

…….but about what?

"Just let go, you've got paint over me now anyway, you've got your revenge, for goodness sake Kai, let me free" it was not that she didn't like his hold, she did. Too much maybe. And Kia, for one of the rare moments in her life, was bright red.

"Not without some tickling!" Kai smirked.

The next thing Kia knew she was rolling about on the floor, breathless from laughter, her sides aching from where Kai had tickled her.

He finally let go of her. The rest of their friends had arrived and while some were laughing others were looking amused or rolling their eyes at Kai's sudden childishness.

Kia's behaviour was absolutely normal.

The atmosphere calmed down a little bit and everyone started chatting amongst themselves. Kia just lay where she was on the ground and looked at the clear sky, deep in thought.

She couldn't deny that she had liked the feeling of Kai's arms around her, but the thought of her liking _him_ was completely insane. Well not _so_ insane……

Kia kicked herself mentally. What was she thinking!

Kai and her, no way! That would not work in all eternity!

Kia sighed in resignation and closed her eyes, there was no point arguing with herself. Truth to be told she did not mind the idea of her and Kai together. Not that much……

Kia chuckled. Of course she did not mind. She would _only_ argue with him 24/7! But she liked that as well. A hot blush appeared on her cheeks.

She was in big trouble. Kai hated her, so it was not as if he would give her a second glance, not in _that _way certainly.

She really had to get over it.

Kia sighed again.

"Are you okay?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kia opened her eyes only to find a pair of sky blue ones staring black at her, for a moment she thought it was the sky itself.

"Yes. Why?" she asked suspiciously. It was not everyday _Ryushi_ was concerned about her.

"No reason. You just sighed twice and muttered that you were in big trouble, that's all" he was smiling.

He lay down next to her and looked at the sky as well.

Maybe that's why his eyes were so blue, because he was always looking at the sky.

"Nothing's the matter?" Kia answered looking at her brother.

He didn't look away from the sky. "You sure?"

"Definite"

"How do you think we're going to get along in Tokyo?" Ryushi looked at her, and the seriousness in his eyes made her shiver.

"Like we do every year" Kia whispered.

"Mum cries less though, the more times we go" Ryushi turned onto his stomach and looked at their friends sitting near the Oak. Calica waved at him.

"Yes, but it's been a long time now Ryushi; since Sakei……"

"It has" a new voice joined the conversation.

Kai dropped himself next to Ryushi, he looked at Kia.

"I couldn't find any blood red roses, will white do?"

"It's your choice Hiwatari; you're the one who gives them" Kia blushed lightly.

"But Sakei likes red……."

She had never heard him so emotional before, and even now it was just his words, not his tone or expression.

"He'll be happy with white, I'm sure" Ryushi smiled "Want to walk home today Kia?"

Kia looked at him; he was smiling at her, a silent smile.

"Sure, why not?" she smiled too.

Ryushi nodded and got up, leaving Kia and Kai alone.

The silence was deafening.

Kia glanced at him, but he was in his own thoughts, a usual frown on his face as if he was dissatisfied with life.

He probably was….

The lines on his face seemed to look more sharp and handsome; his hair was falling into his eyes, showing only hints of crimson.

Kai moved it out of the way.

Kia turned away, before he could notice her staring. She really needed to get over him, and quick. He was never going to look _her_ way, anyhow.

Kia knew he didn't like her. So many times she had awkwardly tried to start a conversation with him, only to feel he was talking to her only because he had to, not because he wanted to.

She needed a life, seriously.

Over that, they were going to see Sakei soon, her younger brother. He had died five years ago, when he was two. Kai had been attached to him and every year when the Tilwarees went to his grave in Tokyo, Kai gave Kia some red roses to take along, Sakei's favourite flowers.

Kia's favourite flowers. And every time he gave them to her it made Kia fell as if they were for _her_, not Sakei.

Movement beside her distracted her, Kai had stood up.

She looked to see him looking at something……….or someone.

She followed his gaze and it rested on…..

NO! It couldn't be!

* * *

Sorry bout the cliffy!

Review!

If any one is having doubts about pronouncing the names of any of the characters please tell me in your reviews. I don't want any of the characters to be called something they're not!

I won't be writing for some time because I'm on holiday! But I'll try the soonest I can!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Kia


	11. renewal

**Chapter 11**

Blinking a few times Kia made sure she wasn't hallucinating. She turned to look at Kai only to find him smiling.

_Smiling!_

Yup, she was definitely hallucinating.

Looking back at the person who was heading straight for her, Kia wondered if she was asleep. The sun was _very_ warm.

The next thing she knew was that a pair of arms embraced her and held her tightly.

"Missed me?" her cousin's voice was exactly as she remembered it.

"Mika…?"

The girl let go of her and gave Kia her perfect smile. Then after a few moments Kia slowly smiled back.

Bouncing about, she hugged Mika again oblivious to the many people watching them; it was only Kai's voice that brought her back to the present.

"You know her?" he asked

"_You_ know her?" Now Kia looked even more surprised.

"I asked first Twee"

"But I know her better Hiwatari"

"How can you be so sure?"

"STOP" Ryushi interrupted their little game "She's our cousin Kai"

"Now, how do you know her?" Kia asked her eyes fiery.

"We're in the art club together" Mika answered for her, her face showing amusement.

"But what're you doing here; I thought you were in Tokyo?"

"You know Dad was ill and all so I decided to spend a term here!"

"But how come we didn't know" Ryushi frowned

"I told your parents not to tell you so I could surprise my favourite cousin" Mika answered hugging Kia again.

Ryushi introduced Mika to their other friends while Kia just stood back and looked, unconsciously her eyes turned to Kai.

He was watching her cousin, his eyes betraying silent intensity. Slowly realising what those emotions were saying Kia grew still.

_Oh God!_

Maybe she was just mistaken. How many people did she know who could read Kai's expression exactly right? Not many…….

But what if……she was right?

Looking back at her cousin she caught a glance Mika directed at Kai, then a smile.

The last thing Kia would do was hurt her cousin, or any of her family. Lowering her and trying to sort out her thoughts the young girl made a quiet decision.

"Guys" she said loudly drawing attention to herself "I'd really like to stick around but I've gotta go, it's important"

Everyone nodded in understanding, apart from Kai who just looked at her with a suspicious glance and Mika who told her they would catch up later.

Grabbing her bag all too quickly and running faster than usual Kia disappeared into the building.

* * *

They were leaving that morning, and even though her cousin was coming with her, Kia felt the same uneasiness she always felt just before they left for Tokyo. 

She was still in her room, packing her small backpack that carried her books and a few CDs. As it was Thursday today, Kia had decided she would stay over the weekend with her grandparents, though everyone else would return, and then come back by train on Sunday evening.

And that would give her a chance to stay away from Kai.

The thought of him made her fill with self pity but she didn't need a guy to help her so she assured herself she was fine.

The things we do….

In a distance the doorbell rang and someone opened it, then her mother shouted.

"Kia! It's Kai!"

Speak of the devil and the devil appears.

Walking as slow as she could and keeping her face as neutral as possible, Kia went down to meet Kai.

He was standing in the lounge, talking with her mother. He was holding some flowers in his hand.

Kia hid behind the door to watch them, it wasn't every day a girl got to see _Kai_, with his hair wet from the shower and flowers in his hand, looking as hot as ever.

Even though she knew what the roses were for, Kia couldn't help imagining they were for her.

Realising what she was doing Kia stood up straight.

She would be drooling soon………if situations stayed the same.

Confidently she stepped into the room her face quietly pleasant. Both her mother and Kai turned to face her.

"Hi" she said, making her voice slightly perky.

Kai just nodded. Mrs Tilwaree excused herself; she knew this was a private affair.

The Ceremony of Handing Over the Roses.

Sakei would find _that_ really funny.

"Here" He handed her the roses "I came to give them to you before I left for school. I'll come back for them tomorrow evening and give you the homework then as well"

It was possibly one of the longest sentences Kai had ever spoken but Kia got over the shock fairly quickly.

"Kai I won't be coming back tomorrow, I'll come back only on Sunday evening, is that okay?"

Kai looked at her as if he couldn't understand what she was saying then nodded.

He moved towards the door and Kia followed him, when he stepped outside he turned to look at her.

"Have a nice time"

Then he walked away.

* * *

They reached Tokyo fairly quickly, without an uneventful car drive. It had just been Kia's luck to be stuck in the middle of Mika and Ryushi who kept leaning over her to talk to each other. And they didn't even agree to exchange places with her. 

Kia's grandparents welcomed them warmly and hugged Kia tightly.

Later in the day the event of visiting Sakei's grave was a solemn one. Kia's mother cried a little, but the rest were quiet throughout it. Kia left the white roses on the grave giving her younger brother Kai's wishes and promising to come and collect them on Sunday.

The rest of the day the Tilwaree family and Mika spent with Kia's grandparents. They all had lunch together and after that while her parents and grandparents, and Ryushi surprisingly, discussed something, Mika and Kia went into the garden to bask in the sun.

They both lay in silence for a while, then Mika spoke up.

"Kia, do you know if Kai likes anyone?"

Kia couldn't even turn her face towards her cousin. Then, with quite a lot of difficulty, she did.

"Why?" she even managed a teasing smile.

Mika blushed and looked away "Stop it, you know why"

_Only too well._

"No, Kai doesn't like anyone" the smile still remained.

Mika pouted and then gave Kia a scowl. Kia forced a hollow laugh.

"But I don't think he'll resist you for too long!" she said reassuringly.

Mika smiled as well.

The girls were quiet, both lost in thought of, who we would guess to be, the same person.

But our guess turns out wrong.

"Kia" she turned to see Mika who had a sad look on her face "is it possible to like two guys at once"

Surprised Kia stared at her cousin and before she could answer Mika got up and went inside.

* * *

That night everyone apart from Kia returned and she was happy not to have, Mika had decided to ask Kai out. Most cases said that he would not agree but Kia did not even think about it. 

Or tried not to.

Her aunt, the one who lived in Tokyo took her shopping on Friday and also gave her a _huge _surprise. (You'll have to wait to find out)

She spent some time with her grandfather and her grandmother gave her a crash course in cooking with some helpful tricks.

She spent the rest of her time looking around the city, which she had always liked and all in all managed to keep her mind off her problems.

Not.

Sunday afternoon, about an hour before her train her grandfather dropped her off at Sakei's grave, but stayed in the car like he always did.

Kia went over and picked up the roses which were damp and withered, quite like her soul. She sat next to Sakei's grave and tried to cry for a moment but couldn't.

She wanted to pour all her sadness out, the loss of her brother, her self-pity on Kai not liking her, her guiltiness for wishing ill of Mika, but she couldn't.

Because she was only reminded of the happy moments she had shared with Sakei and how irritating Kai was and how she didn't need him to survive and how she could never wish ill of family even if it was her sacrifice and no one noticed that sacrifice.

She was fine. She was going home renewed, in more ways than one (secret! Surprise remember) She knew she was fine and so did everyone else. She was not going to crib, whine, and not even worry about any of Kai's taunts, though it would be difficult she would try.

Kia left Sakei's grave with a smile and lifted esteems.

* * *

Kia waited for the rest of the passengers to get off before taking her time to exit, she was in no hurry. 

Stepping on the platform she looked around for Ryushi, and saw him. He hadn't seen her yet.

Walking towards him she called his name; he turned, looked right past her and looked away again.

She growled and reached and tapped him on the shoulder he looked at her again and then did a double take.

"Kia, that's you? Oh god! What did you do?"

* * *

Another cliffy! Sorry couldn't resist. 

Review!

Kia


	12. tournament confusion

**Chapter 12**

"I still can't believe you did this!" Ryushi said as they drove home.

"Well, you have to" Kia answered smirking; this was exactly the reaction she wanted.

"Mum is going to freak…"

"She already knows and you better stop 'cause it's no big deal!"

"NO BIG DEAL!" Ryushi almost yelled "Kia your hair came down to your waist and now it just reaches past your shoulders! You haven't had them cut since you were twelve!"

"Ryushi, you're yelling………"

"I could hardly recognise you! And the girl who has never got her hair straightened has got them curled!"

"Okay now I am _sure _you're teasing, you know my curls are natural!"

Ryushi laughed "God yes I'm teasing but you should have at least told me"

"And you would have been against it"

"Kia your hair was wonderful, nobody had hair as long as yours and so thick!" Ryushi said.

"It's still thick and I think it looks more modern" Kia made her voice final and Ryushi took the hint, but he was surprised. Usually she was always worried about what other people thought.

They reached home soon enough. Kia's parents greeted her and her father gave a positive comment on her hairstyle though her mother who had always liked it long, just smiled and said it looked nice.

After drinking some water and talking with her family Kia went up to her room to freshen up. It had been a while since she had looked in the mirror and Kia was not sure of what to think of the girl staring back at her.

Kia was still staring into the mirror when Ryushi came in.

"I've got two messages for you: Kai isn't home tonight but you can get the notes and work from Calica and Hochi called and wants you to call him back"

"Did Hochi say what it was about?" Kia asked frowning.

"No just that you have to call him" Saying this Ryushi left leaving his sister to change and relax.

After settling down and calling Calica (Kia did not even want to think why Kai was too busy to collect the roses), Kia called Hochi. A minor instructor picked it up, but soon he was on the line.

"Hi!" Kia said "You called?"

"Yes Kia, I did. It was about the tournament"

"Of course, it's at the end of the month"

"Yes, we're having practices every day of the week and your demonstration practice will be thrice a week. Is that fine?"

"Sure, can I come and collect the timings and days from you tomorrow after school?"

"Yes, but in fact we're going to have a class in half an hour, you can come; Kai will be here for it as well!"

Kia paused and thought for a moment.

She would have to face him sometime, and it was not like she cared what he thought of her new haircut.

Not.

"You'll see me there!"

"Good, I must go now, goodbye"

"Bye" Kia hung up.

She really didn't want to go.

* * *

Kia stepped into the class early. There were only two people who had arrived but they both stilled waved to say hi.

Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail so unless you saw the back of her head it was not quite noticeable that her hair was shorter.

But Kai was very observant.

Like every other time she thought about him, he appeared in the doorway. He was wearing jeans and his black martial arts top. He had a backpack with him. He glanced at her.

"Tell Hochi I'm changing" with that he left the room to go to the changing rooms.

Kai hadn't returned but the room started filling quickly, after a while Kia saw Tala and Ray walk in together, they waved at her from the other side of the room and she did as well.

But before they could exchange words Hochi entered and silence fell over the room. He asked them to get into their pairs and said half the lesson would go in practising for the competition and then he would spend some time giving the a talk about the tournament.

At that moment Kai appeared and apologised for being late; Kai was never late.

They all paired up and went into different parts of the room, the instructors moved around them in case any one wanted help.

Kia avoided Kai's eyes as best as she could and soon, without delay they had started their practice sparring.

A kick here a kick there, Kia blocked him again and again. She punched him but he blocked as well. This went on for a while. Their bodies moved fast, but they hardly stepped away from the area they were practicing.

Then suddenly Kai did a back grab, holding her around the waist with his left hand and using his right arm to grab her around the neck, he pressed her back to his body, waiting for her to tap on his leg if his hold was too tight.

But he left her before she could.

"What did you do to you hair?" He hissed, before she could even turn a round and face him.

"Got them cut. Now can we work on the back grab 'cause…"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to" Kia glared at him "Now _please _could you help me with the back grab I need to know how to block it."

Kai looked at her for a while, observing, like he always did. An expression, one which Kia had never seen before, not even his neutral one, was on his face. It was as if it was desperately saying something but Kia did not know what. She was too glad.

_Put him in his place, didn't I?

* * *

Kai came in the next morning to get the roses; Ryushi gave them to him because Kia was __busy._

The week following her trip to Kyoto was a very hectic one. Not many people noticed her haircut as Kia kept her hair tied back but all her friends did and had different reactions to it. Most of them said it looked better.

Kia had an hour of martial arts class with Kai everyday and two more hours of either swordsmanship or practice for the demonstration. She had no chance to even interact with Mika.

Homework suddenly gave too much pressure and now there was no time for a movie, trip to Horizon or even anyone to hangout with.

On a rare occasion when the Tilwaree family were sitting together for dinner the twins were informed that Mrs Hiwatari was having a formal party the weekend after the tournament.

Both of the children knew there a good side to it but also a bad.

They had no time to think about it though as Ryushi was busy with his overcrowded life and because for Kia the tournament had arrived all too soon.

* * *

The stadium was packed with people, most of them dressed in the traditional black martial arts clothing. There was a chaos everywhere as the competitors tried to get to the area where their competition was taking place in time. The announcers were constantly calling out the winners of one round or another.

Kia was standing next to Ray and Mariah desperately trying to look over people's heads, while they were trying to console her that her partner would be there on time.

It didn't help considering the fact that she was going to spar next.

Suddenly she saw him, he was heading towards them……..and he was also talking to someone. Mika.

Kia turned away. Ray and Mariah sighed in relief and gave her look that said 'I told you so'.

But she wasn't interested.

Kia had managed to avoid Mika by giving her the excuse that she was too busy. She had heard that the guys had occasionally gone out for a movie or something, Kai and Mika included. Kia never went.

She had been shocked to hear Calica teasing Kai one day on their way to school, about how he had been flirting with Mika.

Since when did Kai_ flirt_?

But it was now time to actually think of how she was going to interact with Mika and normally with a fake smile seemed to fix the category perfectly.

The pair reached them and Mika grinned at the sight of her and Kai merely nodded.

Kia grinned at Mika as well and responded to Kai's nod with the best glare she could manage. Before she could tell him off a bell sounded, to alert them that it was now their turn.

Without looking at anyone Kia walked into the ring.

* * *

Taking a swig from her water bottle, Kia watched two teams sparring. They had won most of the matches and had entered the final round. The competition was not to see who could win the most matches but to see who used the better and more efficient techniques. The final round consisted of six pairs, including Kia and Kai's and Ray and Mariah's.

The same school pairs would not fight against each other but they did have four other teams to worry about.

But Kia was not one to worry in the last moment, what would come would come and they would deal with it then.

She stood up and started to stretch her leg muscles. Kai had disappeared for his swordsmanship match where the same rules applied. He was in the final round in that as well, Kia had got out long ago.

Kia knew until he came back her turn wouldn't come so she would have a lot of time to relax. Kia sat back down and reclined into sleeping position on the mat.

"What are you _doing_?"

Everyone hated her.

"Lying down, can't you see" she scowled "Why are you back so early? Are you out of the competition _already_?'

"In fact, I won" Kai sat down next to her on the narrow mat. The_ really_ narrow mat.

"Oh" Kia blushed lightly.

"When are we on?"

"Since you're back, we're next"

"And where is everyone?"

"Cheering Tala in the staff fight"

They sat in silence for a while, then…….

"Do you have to lie down?" Kai asked.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Kia said. Why was _he _so interested in talking?

"Not exactly"

"Then don't complain" Kia didn't want to talk to him, in case she said anything wrong.

"Are you coming to the party next week?" What was _wrong_ with him?

"Don't I always?" Kia gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course"

"Are you fine Hiwatari?" Kia sat up.

Kai gave her an unreadable look, the same one from before. Then he smiled, yes _smiled_. He was doing that a lot.

"Lets go, we need to win this competition" he stood up and before she could protest, pulled Kia up as well. He held her arm for a moment, the smile now a smirk. Then he let go and walked towards the ring to get ready for their match.

Kia stood there absolutely confused.

* * *

I hope that was okay. I know it's really short but…

I'm not sure many of you will think of a haircut as shocking but Kia has only had her hair trimmed and always had it long so it was quite unusual for her to just get half of it chopped of.

At least this is the reaction I wanted.

Please review!

Kia


	13. irritations

**Chapter 13**

Kia, Tala and Ray walked through the bustling crowds, containing a majority of girls. As they neared their destination, this majority soon became almost equal to the opposite sex.

"Why are we here again?" she had been dragged by the two boys for reasons she did not know, and after Aurin and Salima's names had been mentioned, Kia did not want to know.

The tournament had gone well and their school had won it, courtesy of Ray and Mariah who won the pair sparring. Kia and Kai came third. Tala and Kai won the staff and swordsmanship competitions respectively.

"Kia, why does one go to the cafe?" Tala rolled his eyes.

"Oh"

They were meeting up with Max and Tyson that day, Kia had a hint that the _only_ reason the other girls weren't here was because they were 'getting ready' for the party that night.

Kai was unavailable.

They spotted the other two guys and walked up to them, they were just exchanging greetings when Kia's mobile began to ring.

"Hello" she said, not bothering to look up the caller id.

"Kia, its Helen" Kai's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Hiwatari!"

"It's Helen, and anyway I needed a favour"

"Of course, command me"

"Kai's gone out and I wanted that particular stack of wine for tonight, so……."

"You want me to get it for you?"

"If you don't mind?" Helen did sound quite tired.

"Not at all" Kia answered "There's only some time left for the party and I was heading home in some time anyway, Calica's expecting me"

"Yes, I would have thought so!" Helen laughed.

Kia took down the directions to the shop and also the wine Mrs Hiwatari needed and how much then she said 'goodbye' and hung up.

The boys had already sat on a table and were about to order, Kia went up to them.

"I'm sorry I've got to run an errand, so I've got to leave now" she apologised. Then she turned to Tala.

"I won't be able to, so can you get some flowers for the Hiwataris and drop it off when you come tonight"

"Sure" he said "Will you be late?"

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

Parking Ryushi's car in the garage, which she had borrowed, Kia dragged the wine to the Hiwatari's house.

Once she had got them kept in the kitchen, with the help of Banto, Kia went to meet Helen Hiwatari.

She was a striking lady with sharp, but elegant features. Her long, faded black hair was tied up in a high ponytail and narrow rectangular spectacles covered her eyes, which were a mixture of orange and dull red.

She smiled at Kia when she saw her.

"Job done, milady!" Kia bowed in mock respect.

"Well done" Helen said "Please could you also check that list for me and make sure everything's here"

Kia looked at it, it was quite long and had obviously been checked before, but she did it anyway. After a while, when she was about half way, Mrs Hiwatari interrupted her.

"Kia I wanted to ask you about something?"

The young girl looked up from the list, Helen had a glint in her eye and that wasn't always good.

"Of course"

"Would you dance at the lantern festival?"

Kia stood still for a moment, the question had come out so quick she had hardly any time to register it. Slowly it sunk in.

She threw her list down on the table, glared at Mrs Hiwatari (in the worst way) and stalked out of the room.

"Get back here NOW!"

She returned, but still with the glare on her face.

"This was what you actually wanted to ask me, wasn't it?" Kia said "Not that, Kia's good and I can always ask her help, but, I can take this opportunity to ask her to perform at the festival"

"Now Kia don't have a fit" Helen said gently "I was only complimenting your talents"

"I will not"

"Please, you're the only one at your age who knows the traditional dances"

"No"

"Not even if I tell Kai you like him!"

"No….WHAT?" Kia stared at the lady in disbelief. "How did…?

"The way you were looking at him in the tournament gave it away"

Kia stared her. It was bad enough that she knew, but did it have to be his own _mother_. Kia got along better with Helen than she did with Calica, but _this_, certainly, was not the things you discussed with your Mum's best friend.

She looked up at Mrs Hiwatari who was smiling at her and realised she wouldn't actually tell Kai. Kia smiled back.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, I'm just observant"

"So that's where Kai gets it from"

Both females chuckled, and then Helen looked at her in concern.

"You're not worried are you?"

"Not at all, it's just a stupid crush, probably won't last till next week" Kia smiled to show she was fine.

_It already has._

"Good, now about the dance………"

"Well, I guess it can't be that bad"

Mrs Hiwatari smiled at her.

"That's the spirit! Now I also need a host for tonight, you"

"Where in the world did my mother go?"

"You know she doesn't like these things and I'll be busy as well" Helen looked serious now "it's important that everything goes well tonight, I've invited a lot of people. You will have to make sure things are fine if I can't, and Banto will definitely help!"

"I'll be okay. I've done it before"

"Good, now I think Calica will be waiting. You should go to her"

* * *

"Mum, is the blouse looking okay?" Kia asked for the fifth time.

"Yes Kia it looks very pretty" Mrs Tilwaree sighed "Now go sort your brother out"

She sighed and ran a comb through her hair again. She was wearing a long denim skirt and a formal, tight navy shirt with light blue flowers in a corner. She had applied some eyeliner and light blush on her cheeks, but that was all.

Now she was trying to sort out her hair.

Ryushi was wearing jeans but was still trying to figure out which shirt to wear. And they said girls took time.

He yelled when Kia walked in, but she looked at him indifferently and strode over to his cupboard and took out an informal shirt with different shades of green on it.

Then she went back to her room and tried to sort out her hair. The doorbell rang.

Running down the stairs, Kia reached the door and opened it. It was Tala, with the flowers.

Red roses.

"Hi!" she let him in.

"Mum and Dad have already gone, I came to give you the flowers, and I also bought your favourite!"

"How sweet, now lets look at you"

Tala was wearing black trousers and an ice blue informal shirt with white 'cracks' running thorough random areas. He looked surprisingly presentable.

"Kia I think these boys are finally going up in the world" Mrs Tilwaree smiled as she entered with her husband and son. Kia laughed while Ryushi frowned and Mr Tilwaree grinned.

Her mother reached out and grabbed the comb from her hand and pulled Kia towards her. In a few minutes Kia's hair had settled into tame curls around her head.

While the adults decided to go on the boys waited for Kia to put the 'final touches' on her appearance. She put on some long earrings, but left her neck bare, sprayed some perfume and grabbed a few things, like a comb and hair band (which she put on her wrist), in case she needed them later.

Soon they had locked the front door, went on their way to the Hiwatari mansion.

Ryushi and Tala proceeded through to the front entrance, but Kia dodged her way into a side door from which she got in easily. Moving through the inside of the house Kia reached the kitchen.

"You're finally here!" Mrs Hiwatari was dressed in a white gown and looking as stunning as ever.

"Nice to see my presence is appreciated!" Kia handed her the roses.

"It always is! Now that you're here I'm going to the main hall, that's where the party is. You can come later on" Helen winked at her and walked off, leaving Kia to face Banto.

"At least I know why I'm appreciated" she sighed and he laughed.

After a while Banto told her he could handle things and would call her if he needed anything. She walked towards the main hall. Occasionally she would see one or two guests but the rest were only the servants who were taking the snacks to and fro from the kitchen.

Entering, as she always did, through a smaller door Kia stepped into the main hall. The decoration was the first thing to catch her eye.

There were lace veils hanging from the walls all around the hall. It was huge and had tables towards the outside though most people were standing in groups. In the centre were three steps that led to the dance floor. Many people, young and old, were dancing. But Kia did not know where the music was coming from.

Moving inwards she looked for her parents, nodding occasionally at few adults she knew, finally she saw her mother; she was standing close to the dance floor with another couple. Kia walked towards them.

"Hi" She interrupted quietly.

"You're finally here" her mother smiled at her, then she turned towards the couple "This is my daughter Kia. Kia, this is Mr and Mrs Tatsuka. Mr Tatsuka is Helen's business partner"

"It's nice to meet you, finally" the lady said, she looked as old as Mrs Tilwaree "Your parents and Helen talk about you so much"

"They do?" Kia smiled back politely.

"Oh yes"

"Well it's nice to meet you as well. If you'll excuse me, I just saw Mrs Hiwatari" she nodded once again and moved towards where she saw Kai's mother.

"Hello" Helen said "I was wondering when you would come. I just spoke to Banto and so far everything's under control, so you can enjoy yourself"

"You've been telling people about me?"

"Oh yes, you mean the Tatsukas. Their son knows Mika, your cousin, so you and your brother come up a lot in conversations"

"Oh okay" Kia sighed "have you seen the others"

"I'm sure I spotted Calica and the others on the other side of the hall. When you see her will you please tell her to find me" Helen said

"Anything I can do?"

"You've done too much already dear, now have fun!"

Saying that Helen gave her a little push and smiled, Kia smiled back and went looking for her friends. She found them where Helen told her she would.

"Hi" she sat on the only empty seat at their table. Calica, Ryushi, Mika, Tala, Aurin, Tyson and Hilary greeted her.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked

"Max, Miriam, Ray and Salima are dancing and this party is getting very boring" Ryushi groaned. Calica and Kia glared at him, while the others laughed.

"Cal, your mum wants you. And Ryushi can go with you as well since he wants something to do"

The girl nodded and got up, dragging her boyfriend to his feet. Then she turned back to Kia.

"Please can you go get Kai out of his room, Mum and I tried but he wouldn't listen. I'm sure you'll be able to" she winked.

Kia blushed and hastily got to her feet. "I'll go now," she said "And Tala can you do something about the music, it is boring"

Tala grinned at her and grabbing Tyson left the table quickly. Soon Hilary, Mika and Aurin were left alone.

"Where did everyone go so suddenly?"

* * *

She knocked on the door again and this time heard some more movement, maybe now he would open the door.

She sighed, it was unlikely to happen; Kia had been standing there for twenty minutes and Kai still hadn't given her permission to enter.

Her patience was running out.

"Okay you better look decent because I'm coming in" she warned and opened the door.

He stood there, dignity, arrogance and smug expression all intact. And he was dressed in formal clothes.

She stared at him.

"You've been standing there, _waiting_ for me to lose my patience?" She glared at him

He just looked at her in amusement. He was wearing black jeans and an informal black shirt with a design of fire on it.

"You irritate me!" she said, slightly loudly.

"I know" his smirk grew wider and his expression changed as if he was thinking of some amusing secret.

"Let's go" without glancing at the room she rarely got to see, Kia moved into the corridor.

He followed her with a calmness that annoyed her. She walked ahead of him for sometime, feeling his gaze on her back. Then, too unnerved she stopped and waited till they were walking side by side.

He walked slowly and Kia resisted the urge to increase her pace. Too frustrated, it was only after a while she noticed they were taking a different route.

"Where are we going?"

He just kept on walking. Then, when they reached a door, Kai stopped, opened it and went through. He waited till she entered before shutting it.

They were in total darkness.

Fear gripped Kia and she reached out frantically with her hands. Suddenly someone was holding her tightly and in concern.

Instead of calming down her heart rate quickened and when her vision adjusted, she saw it was Kai.

"I forgot" Kia couldn't see his expression, she nodded.

"I'm fine, you can let go" At first she thought he wouldn't, the he suddenly did.

Just after that a flashlight came on and Kia saw a passage. Kai had already started walking.

She followed in silence and soon Kai opened yet another door and she found herself in the main hall.

Only the lights had dimmed, giving it a mysterious look and the music was fast and more modern.

Kia was slightly surprised with the change, Kai was already moving towards someone.

Mika.

She was on the dance floor with Ryushi, Kai interrupted them and her cousin was then dancing with him.

Her eyes stayed on them and she made sure there was a smile on her face. When she reached the table Tyson and Hilary were the only two there and were avoiding each others gaze.

"Why haven't you danced?"

They both shrugged indifferently, but there were traces of red on their cheeks.

"I would have expected Tyson to ask you?" she said to Hilary.

"And why would he?" the girl cast a disapproving glance in his direction.

"Oh I don't know, he said he would" this time Kia made her voice louder so the boy in question could hear her.

Immediately getting the hint, Tyson turned to Kia.

"Want to dance?" he asked her, smiling.

Kia smiled as well "No, but Hilary was saying she wanted to!"

Tyson then turned to the horrified Hilary.

"She did!" and with that he took her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Kia watched them, thoroughly satisfied. She loved playing matchmaker!

Looking back at the dance floor again she realised that she had lost sight of _them_.

Her eyes darted around looking for them, when she couldn't find them she settled for looking at the rest of the couples dancing.

A loud sigh escaped her lips.

Some on came up and stood close to her table, but Kia didn't notice. That person observed her carefully with a smile on his face, a mysterious smile, quite like Kai's…

Then that person moved towards her and was soon standing next to her.

"Tilwaree-san, would you like to dance?"

Kia looked up in astonishment.

Who was this?

* * *

**Take a wild guess! Who do you think it is! **

**Thanks a lot for your reviews!**

**I've written most of the next chapter and if you want me to update soon make sure you review!**

**Till then…..**

**Kia**


	14. sense

**Chapter 14**

The boy had short, curly, light brown hair and light brown eyes. He had smooth features and was relatively handsome.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

"I'm Chris Tatsuka, you met my parents"

"You're the one who knows Mika!"

At this Chris seemed to look quite amused. "We're friends, yes"

"FRIENDS?" Mika was walking towards them, in all her grace. Kai was walking behind her, not a nice look on his face.

"Are you saying you don't consider me your friend Mika?" Chris looked hurt.

Kia's cousin went red, with fury or embarrassment Kia could not tell.

"Nice to see you again Tatsuka" Kai was talking through gritted teeth.

"You too Hiwatari!" Then he turned to Kia.

"Now would you like to dance, Tilwaree-san?

The girl looked at her cousin and Kai. Both trying not to show their opinions and failing. Mika seemed to be blushing like mad and Kai was for some reason pissed off. Kia smiled

"Call me Kia," she said to Chris "And I'd love to dance"

They both left for the dance floor, but Kia couldn't resist giving Kai a smirk, and wincing when she received a glare in return.

There was a slow song on, and automatically Chris and Kia wrapped their arms around each other, though leaving a considerably polite distance between them.

"So how do you know my cousin?" Kia inquired

"From school, our dorms are in the same corridor"

"And you like her?" it was all too obvious.

"Like to annoy her, yes" but the slight red tinge on the boy's cheeks made Kia's grin wider.

"I think she likes you"

Chris smirked "I know she does"

Kia stared at him in surprise for a moment and then muttered something that sounded quite like 'Hiwatari'.

Chris laughed and the girl looked even more surprised. "Yes, I guess I am like him"

"I never said that"

"But you think that, and it is true, we also have the same style of showing feelings for people we like"

Kia's head snapped up so fast, she was sure to have pulled a muscle.

"And what style is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Only experience of dealing with Kai stopped Kia from cursing at her new _friend._

They stayed silent for a while, just dancing. But Kia could not keep a smile off her lips for long.

"So I'm dancing with you because you want to make my cousin jealous?"

"Will you be angry if I say yes?" Chris didn't look worried.

"I'll be angry if you lied"

Their conversation was interrupted by the end of the song.

"Can I have everyone's attention" Calica was standing on a raised platform "It's tradition that the last dance before the meal starts is the same song and usually with the same partner. It's a fast song and you're encouraged to use any professional dance forms if you know any, special request by my mother"

Kia coughed loudly and muttered under her breath.

"So have you got a set partner?" Chris asked.

"Yes, unfortunately" Kia grimaced "But why don't you ask Mika?"

"I'm not sure about that"

"I dare you to"

Chris smirked. Kai never backed down on challenges and Kia was hoping, for all their similarities, Chris wouldn't either.

"See you later then" Kia quickly moved away from him and looked around for her cursed partner.

Who do you think he is?

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to" Kia grinned at his irritated look.

"Whatever. Now would you please accompany me or do you prefer to stand here?" this boy asks so many questions!

"God, aren't we anxious to dance tonight!"

The boy grunted, grabbed her arm and led the way to the dance floor.

It seemed that everyone had been waiting for them because at that moment the music started and the next thing Kia knew she was being twirled around.

The song seemed faster than she remembered, but the steps were the same and her partner and she were moving in perfect harmony.

From the corner of her eye she could see numerous couples, one being Chris and Mika. She looked at her partner but he was watching the other dancers as well, then he turned to her.

"What is it Twee?" he asked. (You must know who it is now?)

"You do know Mika likes Chris?"

"Yes, so"

'Well I thought you-"

"I don't like her, the only reason I was paying attention was because of Tatsuka."

"WHAT?"

"I lost a bet to him long ago and now he dared me to be _nice_ to your cousin"

Silence came between them but their gaze remained intact. Kia's breath rate was increasing.

"So you don't like her?" she asked tentatively.

"Didn't I just say that" he was smirking now.

He twirled her again, and as the music got faster and towards its climax they concentrated on the dance, avoiding each others eyes. Then with a final loud cord the song ended and everyone applauded.

Not realising she was still holding Kai's hands, Kia looked around. Her eyes fell on her former dance partner and cousin. They hadn't released each other yet and were oblivious to everything.

A loud cough made Kia look away and at Calica, who was grinning knowingly. Realising what the grin was directed at, Kia let go of Kai, who didn't seem to notice and rushed off the dance floor, blushing.

She moved through the people fast, desperately trying to find her family. That was the reason she gave herself, but the real one was that she wanted to get away from Hiwatari. Fast.

Suddenly some person grabbed her arm and Kia turned around startled. It was Mika. She was looking concerned.

"Kia, can we talk?"

"Sure"

"It's about Kai"

Kia felt an uncomfortable tightening in her chest, but she forced a smile and gave her cousin a questioning expression.

"It's just that I told you I like him, but I don't. The only reason I was trying to tell myself that was because I couldn't admit that I liked Chris. He is so annoying!"

Mika was smiling now, she looked very happy.

"Did he tell you he liked you then?" Kia asked

"The moment we started dancing, he is the most romantic person!"

"Good" Kia's cheeks were hurting because of smiling "I'm happy for you, but I really gotta go, I'm looking for Calica"

"Oh I think she's coming this way, you both talk, I'm going to get some food!"

With that Kia found herself face to face with the person she had been trying to escape.

"What _happened_, Kia?" Calica asked.

"Nothing I was feeling slightly stuffy so I decided to move away from the crowd"

"You sure?"

At that moment Kia was saved from answering by her brother, who put an arm around Calica and gave her a kiss. They were interrupted rudely by Kai who pulled Ryushi away, glared at him and dragged him away, wordlessly.

"CAN YOU BELIVE HIM?" Calica almost shouted.

"Who?" Kia asked, quite amused by the incident.

"Kai; he is such a git! I can't stand him sometimes"

"Your brother's always been a jerk. And yes I can believe him, it seems like something he would do." the words slipped from Kia's mouth before she could stop them.

Automatically Calica raised an eyebrow "And here I thought you liked him. Stay here a moment, I'll get us some drinks"

Kia didn't even notice her go away. Her mind was swirling.

_What was wrong with her?_

How could she have been so stupid? Was she nuts?

Thinking she liked Hiwatari!

Kai was arrogant. The most egocentric and rude boy she had ever met. He had always been mean to her specially, for no apparent reason. Kia had always had _fun_ arguing with him. It was the respect she gave to her foes, those who were capable enough to spar with her.

Kai was one of them.

Then in came Mika. The girl who, from forever, had been better than Kia. She was prettier, smarter and got along with life like Kia never would. She had always been jealous.

So, Kia's eyes lit up as she thought, it wasn't that she had suddenly fallen head over heels over Kai, it was that she was jealous _again _of Mika getting attention from her enemy and had confused it as a crush.

How could she have possibly thought she liked Kai Hiwatari?

Calica found her grinning idiotically when she returned and was even more surprised when she received a tight hug from Kia.

Deciding she would ask Kia later why she was so happy, Calica informed her that Mika had invited Chris to come along with them to Horizon that night after the party.

"How can she invite him, Mika's a guest herself" Kai overheard them talking. Tala was with him.

"You're just jealous!" Kia told him.

Kai grunted and Kia glared at him.

"Now, now both of you. This is a civilized area and we don't want any violence" Tala chuckled "Kia why don't we get some food, I'm starving"

"Sure Tala" And with another glare at her nemesis Kia walked off with her best friend.

Kia Tilwaree hated Kai Hiwatari.

And that was the final truth.

* * *

"I don't even know why I agreed to this!" Kia said impatiently "Do you?"

Kai just grunted, his eyes on the road. After the party all her friends had somehow persuaded Kia that she had to get a ride from Kai to go to Horizon. The poor girl had agreed because of the forcing and now found herself alone in the car.

With Kai.

"So………………….."

"Yes"

"Ah hah!" Kia yelled "he finally speaks"

"I'm driving Twee…." Kai was losing his patience.

"What was the bet you made with Chris?"

"None of your business"

"You're nice"

"When did you notice?"

They lapsed into silence. Kia was fidgeting slightly and it was all Kai could do to not shout out. Finally the girl reached out and put some music on. Immediately Kai switched it off.

"What are you doing?"

"Switching it off"

"But I'm listening to it!"

"I'm not"

"What is wrong with you?" Kia finally asked.

There was no reply.

"Kai?"

Nothing….

"There is obviously something wrong so just tell me!"

"Why would I do that?" Success!

"Well because I'm your enemy. I'll look at your situation in a different perspective and give you a more logical and correct solution to it without consideration towards your feelings!"

"Thanks, my dilemma is solved" Kai's voice was bitter.

"Now what did I say?"

"Everything"

And they didn't talk after that.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Congrats for those who guessed right! You get an imaginary award and chocolate from me!**

**Review!**

**Kia**


	15. freedom

**Chapter 15**

"Did you both fight _again_?" Tala sighed resignedly, knowing he would be the one putting up with Kia's sulking.

She didn't answer.

They were all sitting in the large room in Horizon. Some lay half reclined and others just leaned on pillows or huge cushions. Some of the girls had gone to get some snacks for them to eat.

"What was is about this time?" Max turned to look at Kai questioningly, but even he just glared in response.

Ray turned to look at Kia in concern. "You don't want to talk about it, do you?"

That made her laugh. She giggled and shook her head at them. "You're making a big deal out of it, I'm fine really!"

They were distracted when the rest of the girls entered. The boys, minus Kai, and Kia automatically made a grab for the food.

"Mum told me to ask if some of us can help with preparation for the lantern festival." Calica said suddenly, looking around.

Kia choked on her food receiving glances from her friends. One glance at Kai, told her he knew exactly what her problem was.

"Are you okay?" Aurin patted her on the back.

"I'm good" Kia convinced her and then turned to Calica "What were you saying?"

"I was saying Mum wondered if we could help her with the lantern festival?" she was looking at Kia suspiciously.

Some of them nodded and others readily agreed. Kia just stayed quiet. Nobody questioned her assuming she was helping, until….

"So Kia, what will you be doing?"

_That idiot!_

Kia glared at Kai, knowing fully he was already aware of her participation in the event.

"I haven't decided!" she snarled back.

"But I was told you have" his answer was calm and his expression unruffled.

"Well you heard wrong" Kia hissed at him.

"COOL IT!" Max interrupted their heated conversation. "What is with you guys today? Some days you don't even talk, but when you do you only argue, be civil for once!"

Both of them kept quiet. Kai irritated and Kia surprised and guilty about Max's unexpected outburst. Everyone, according to her, was getting too mature.

"So" Hilary looked around at everyone nervously, sensing the tense atmosphere "Can we watch a movie"

"Romantic comedy!" Mika yelled.

"No way" Chris looked at her in total disapproval "I'm going back tomorrow and I'm definitely not watching a romantic comedy"

"Action" Tyson interrupted.

"I'm with Mika" Hilary said.

"You would be, you're _always _against me!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

And so the night continued.

* * *

It was cold on the night of the festival and being outside didn't make it better. Large, orange, oriental lanterns hung from the naked trees of the large park. People were talking cheerfully, visiting the various stalls and hugging any friends they saw. This provided slight warmth, but it was definitely not enough. 

That's what Kia thought at least.

_Cool breeze and autumn breeze……..._

Her only kimono was old, but it fit snugly. The traditional make-up her mother had applied on her made her look like a geisha from the pre-World War II years. Many people had commented, saying this.

She took it as an insult.

_Slow motion daylight………_

Peeking around the curtain which formed the backdrop of the stage, Kia looked around the park. The lanterns looked like small floating fires and the people were shadowy spirits.

Then one unmoving spirit (or demon, as she would like to have called him) caught her eye.

_A lone pair of watchful eyes…._

He, she was sure it was him, was observing everyone from a distance. A guard to make sure everything went according to plan.

_Oversee the living……._

Kai was too far away for her to see his expression, but Kia doubted she would know what he was thinking even if she was standing inches away from him.

Calica approached him and then grabbed his arm, pulling him. She looked like a goddess herself (Calica, I mean!); Kia was sure Ryushi appreciated that.

"Kia!" the girl turned around to see her mother walking towards her. Mrs Tilwaree gestured towards her to come away. Looking outside one last time Kia realised everyone was gathering around the stage.

She really didn't want to do this.

_Feel the presence all around _

_A tortured soul_

_A wound unhealing……..._

None of her friends knew she was here, though she suspected Kai did. She was too shy to tell them and had made up some excuse saying she could not attend the function. They were expecting a professional dancer not their friend in disguise.

They would definitely recognise her.

_No regrets or promises_

_The past is gone….._

"Are you okay" Mrs Tilwaree walked up behind her when she hadn't moved.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous" Kia managed a weak smile.

"Well then, go on, everything will be fine" her mother assured her, giving her a slight push "Nobody will know it was you. Give us a nod when you're ready for the music"

For a moment she just stood staring at her mother, and then Kia put on her most dazzling and bright smile and walked confidently onto the stage.

_But you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

Every eye was on her, people were silently whispering. As she bowed her eyes surveyed the crowd, searching for people she knew.

Not one of them recognised her. Ryushi and Tala were frowning slightly, but that was all.

Kai however was watching her intensely. Glaring at her. But was that really anger in his eyes?

_Time now to spread your wings_

_To take to flight_

_The life endeavour_

Her head seemed to nod involuntarily, the music started at once.

Things to Kia seemed in auto-pilot after that. She was doing the movements but was not aware of them, her face was showing the appropriate expressions but her brain wasn't telling it to.

_Aim for the burning sun………….. _

She floated on stage moving gracefully as if she knew exactly what she was doing, in reality everything went by in a blur.

Then people were clapping, and her muscles were forming a smile. She was bowing to all sides of the stage. They just wouldn't stop clapping.

_You're trapped inside_

_But you can still be free………_

Quickly, without looking as if she was trying to escape, Kia went off stage and banged into her mother.

"That was wonderful" Mrs Tilwaree kissed her cheek "I'm so proud!"

Kia smiled and then muttered something stupid about fireworks and home and then rushed off into the changing room.

_If time will send you free………_

She felt colder as she removed the layers of her kimono. She pulled on a thin T-shirt and some jeans and then stood over the wash basin to remove her make-up. When it had all come of she started putting her things carefully back into her bag. Outside people were talking as usual and laughter floated in through the door.

Kia was just about to put on a jumper when someone entered the room. Kia screamed and turned around.

It was Kai.

_But there's a long long way to go_

He walked up to her and was so close, Kia was suddenly aware of how tall he was. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Come on" he whispered and grabbed her arm pulling her with him.

"Where?"

"You'll see, now we need to run"

_Keep moving way up high………_

With that he started moving fast, taking a route through the back of the park into the wood. It was dark now and Kia could hardly see anything, but Kai was still holding her hand leading her to wherever they were going so it was okay.

They ran for about five minutes before they reached a clearing. Kai stopped. Kia who had not been expecting this banged right into him and was about to fall down when he caught her.

Steadying herself, Kia was only too aware of Kai's arms, but she pretended not to notice and looked around.

_You see the light….._

They were on one of the many cliffs facing the sea. It was quite rocky and there was no grass around.

"Why are we here?" Kia looked up at Kai.

He nodded wordlessly up towards the sky and the next thing Kia knew, there was a huge bang and green fireworks exploded in the sky.

She was mesmerised. The display continued for a while and then again Kia realised Kai hadn't let go of her, in fact she was leaning into him.

_It shines forever…._

"Want to sit down, it's going to be a while" Kai said, but when she didn't answer, he just pulled her down with him.

"It's beautiful, 'ney?" Kia said once they were seated. Kai just looked at her and nodded. His expressional was the same unidentifiable one again.

"Kia, you know on the night of the party….." he started saying

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean what I said?"

"Meaning?"

"I wasn't in the best of moods and you caught me at a wrong time, it wasn't your fault" he turned away from her.

"It's never my fault and apology accepted"

"Wait, I didn't apologise!"

"Did to"

"No, stop putting words in my mouth"

"Fine, what else do you want me to put in your mouth then!" Kia replied indignantly. The moment she said that a huge blush crept on to her face. Kai chuckled and leaned closer to her.

_Sail through the crimson sky……..._

"Well what do you know?" he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her cheek "Kia's having naughty thoughts about _me_!"

Because of the close proximity Kia was too overwhelmed to reply, she was feeling a little dizzy and more than a little scared.

_The purest light……._

Then suddenly the fireworks started again and both the teenagers turned to watch them, this time much closer than they were before.

In more ways than one.

_The light that sets you free_

_If time will set you free………

* * *

_

**Okay, I hope that was fine……**

**Disclaimer: the lines in italics were taken from the song "You Can Still Be Free" by Savage Garden.**

**I apologise for updating so late but I've been working on the next chapter for Crimson Eyes. It's not something you might expect from me, but _I_ like it…..**

**Thank you for all the reviews I have received so far.**

**Many people, or some, were confused with the last bit of the last chapter. I'm sorry it was confusing but basically this is what happens:**

Kia and Kai have an argument.

Kia asks Kai why he's in a foul mood

Kai tells her it's not her business.

Kia tells him if he did have a problem she could have helped him get a unbiased view to it seeing she's his enemy and she hates him and all. (which doesn't really work!)

Kai gets even more angry for _unknown reasons_!

**That's all for now!**

**Review!**

**Look out for updates on Crimson Eyes!**

**And have a wonderful life…….**

**Kia**


	16. caught in a storm

**Chapter 16**

As the term came to an end and the weather got colder, the students were informed of the upcoming exams in January. Nobody cared much though as they were three weeks away and the festive season didn't really allow them too.

Maybe some did go to the library once in a while, but not a lot. Being so busy and all, buying gifts was a tiresome situation and who had the _time _to study?

I'm sure you know what I mean.

At this particular moment Kia was having a slight dilemma, she couldn't seem to decide what to buy for her friends as Christmas presents. The four girls were easy enough, they would be quite happy with the small trinkets and pieces of jewellery Kia had picked up from Kyoto some time ago.

The boys were a little bit more difficult to choose. For Tala she was getting a CD that he had wanted for a while, Max and Tyson would get their usual box of chocolates. Ray she was still not sure about and Kai she was contemplating whether to actually _give _one or not.

As Kia sat at her table making her "Gift List", her brother was in the next room getting ready. Ryushi had been invited to a party though his sister had not. Which was what usually happened.

So as the blonde haired boy walked calmly down the stairs, trying to make sure his hair did not fall out of place, his dear sister ran down trying to stop him and………

"CRASH!"

They were on the floor.

"KIA!" Ryushi yelled exasperated

Slowly she got off him, rubbing her head in the process. Then the moment he looked at her, she gave him a totally innocent look which caused his eyes to narrow.

"What do you want?"

Kia's eyes dropped lower "Drop me to the-"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Not even if I persuade Mom to let you buy those concert tickets!"

Ryushi glared at her, then he finally said "Where do you want to go?"

Kia squealed and hugged him, while he just muttered under his breath. Running to the kitchen she informed her mother they were leaving who warned her to come early because of the snowstorm.

Then fifteen minutes later she was in the library and a further twenty five minutes later Ryushi reached the party, many minutes before everyone else. Twenty minutes later the rest of the guests arrived. It had been approximately one hour since the twins had left their house.

Five minutes after that Kia started walking home. And that was when the storm started.

While she was walking down the footpath, those in the library, supermarkets, various shopping outlets and homes were being informed to stay indoors and not leave till the next morning as all public places were going to be open for customers.

That was when Kai, who had heard the warning on the radio, saw her. And that was also when the power cut happened.

It was not as scary and sudden as you might imagine, but it did happen. At first the pedestrians did not notice the flickering lights on the sidewalk, as the headlights of the vehicles on the road were much stronger.

But when they went out altogether some did notice and as the wind became stronger and the snow started to fall, Kia looked around worried. It was the first time she regretted the fact that the library and her own house was too far away to reach in time.

She was also cursing fate, like most other people on the sidewalk, why this road did not have houses, shops or any kind of other building within a five mile radius. But fate seemed to smile upon her, or smirk upon her, you could say, because Kia would never do what she was forced to do had she another choice.

But she did have a choice. And guess which one she chose?

She chose Kai Hiwatari. Ironic, wouldn't you say?

This was what happened. When Kai saw her he had been heading over to that particular party himself, in his car. But after receiving the warning on the radio and seeing Kia he decided, in the moment, that it would only be _right _to give her a lift.

When Kai stopped beside her on the road, indicating her to get inside quickly, she was surprised, but Kia did not argue. The moment she was inside though, Kai sped off into a direction that was not towards their homes.

"Where are you going?" she forgot everything about thanking him.

"_We _are going to Horizon. It's closer and in a minute I will not be able to see in this storm" he answered sensibly "Now call your mother"

She stared at him idiotically for a moment, wondering why she had never thought of that, before snapping back into reality. Quickly she dialled the number on her mobile.

"Hello. Mum?"

"Kia! Where are you?" Mrs Tilwaree asked in a worried voice.

"I'm in Kai's car. We're heading towards Horizon at this moment. We'll wait there till the storm stops"

"Fine then. But wait till it fully stops, I don't want you to get stuck in it. And I'll also inform his Mum where you are"

"Thanks Mum, I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye!"

As Kia finished her conversation, she looked out to see the storm getting increasingly worse. When she turned to him, she saw Kai looking not particularly bothered by this fact. This was because, she realised as they came to a startling halt, they had reached Horizon.

Both of them got out simultaneously and at once were hit by the blinding snow. By the time they entered the cottage their clothes and they too, were drenched.

Kia reached out automatically in the dark for the light, but when it did not come on Kai quietly hissed at her.

"Power-cut, remember?"

Kia nodded in the dark, forgetting that Kai couldn't see her. Then all of a sudden she sneezed. Whirling around Kai grabbed her from the shoulders and then cursed.

"What?" Kia asked, sniffing slightly.

"You need to change. Before you fall ill"

Kia nodded once again, but then stopped and turned to stare at him.

"But-"

"Yes" He groaned "we removed most of the extras because we don't come here in winter and just left things for emergency. And _you _probably forgot to leave a set of clothes here anyway.

"Don't yell at me!"

"How can I not! Now let's go find something to wear, or we'll both die in this weather!"

Kai led her to the inside room, where there was a small trunk. He pulled out his own clothes and then let her look through them to find something. While she did that he took out their only blanket.

"Seeing there's no electricity I might have to get the fire started. You change and come to that room; we'll have to share this duvet"

She watched him go and then after peeking through the door to see he was well away, she stripped and wiped herself with a sheet and then donned the pyjama bottoms and large T-shirt.

"Are you decent?" she asked before venturing from her room and after his affirming grunt walked through.

She saw that he had pushed the sofa so it was right in front of the fire and place the rug on it. She sat down, pulling her legs under her and he quickly joined her after throwing the blanket on them.

Then it hit her.

She was all alone, in a dark cottage, sitting on an incredibly small sofa, in perfectly indecent clothes, with _Kai Hiwatari_.

She inched away from him as far as possible and saw that he had done the same. It was extremely uncomfortable to be in such an uncomfortable situation with a person you are most uncomfortable interacting with and that the person knows you feel uncomfortable with them.

So overall it was also an uncomfortable thought.

I'm sure you agree.

"How long do you think it will last?" she asked.

"All night" he answered shortly.

Kia flinched slightly at his honestly and wished he hadn't been so blunt. She doubted he wanted to be here with her either.

"Thank you" she said in a _very _small voice.

He snorted and she raised her head in surprise "I did it so I wouldn't have to sit here alone, though now I think that would be better"

Now she scowled and turned away, something told her it would be a long night.

And so the time passed, slipping under them as they turned away and tried not to look at each other. Finally Kia snapped. She turned her head towards him and caught his amused eyes, a determined look on her face.

"Talk to me" she said loudly.

"You're awfully forceful aren't you?"

"I cannot sit here with you for twelve hours and stay quiet unless I want to loose my sanity!"

"You're sane?" disbelief coloured his tone "I would never have guessed!"

"Don't act smart with me Hiwatari. We're alone, so nobody can stop me from killing you"

"I don't think you have the courage to even touch me"

She could not think of a reply fast enough so she did not say anything at all. From peripheral vision she thought she saw the gleam of his white teeth as he smirked. That did nothing to improve her mood.

Burying her face in the blanket, she shut her eyes and tried desperately to also forget that she was in the same room as him. But the efforts were in vain.

Silence enveloped them again and this time Kia did not push it away. Instead she moved into a more comfortable position and looked into the flames.

For a while even they were interesting to look at but slowly her eyes stung and she had to look away. Then she sneezed again. This time Kai did not comment.

As impossible as it seems, Kia felt more uneasy with his silence than she would have if he insulted her. So she spoke, in hope to make things better.

"If we're going to be stuck here please can we at least make a small attempt at conversation?"

He did not answer at once and for a moment she thought he wouldn't, but he did.

"Very well" he sighed "what do you want to talk about?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

The question threw him off "I was expecting an intellectual discussion, not this _small talk_!"

"Just answer the question!"

There was a pause once again before he answered.

"A book, I think, would be ideal. But I am content with whatever I receive. Chocolate is a last resort"

"Which book?"

"At the moment I do not have a preference, but a science fiction novel or a book about martial arts would be fine. Why, are you planning on getting me one?"

"Yes. I was not sure what you would want so maybe it was better to ask you!"

"And what would you like?"

"Oh, I don't mind anything! It's just the part where you have to open the present and you don't know what it is, that excites me the most!"

"Hmm" Kai said absently.

Then as Kia watched, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the sofa. His face was absolutely calm and expressionless and with his pale skin, he almost looked like an angel.

Until that devilishly handsome smirk appeared on his lips.

"Don't stare at me" his voice was tinkling with unreleased laughter, but his eyes were still shut.

Kia was going to reply with a retort, but she sneezed again and it stopped her from speaking.

Then, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Kai reached out and pulled her towards him and wrapped an arm around her.

"What are you doing?" her voice was an octave higher.

"Body heat" he muttered.

It took a great deal of effort for her to laugh and then speak.

"But you're always so cold; it'll hardly make _me_ any warmer!"

He was not offended at all "Just sleep or you'll feel horrible later"

"But I don't want to" even to herself she sounded like a sulky child.

"Then keep silent and let me rest"

Kia did exactly that and it was undoubtedly she who dozed off first.

* * *

She was not sure when she woke up. But whenever she did, she felt extremely cold and alone in the darkness.

Kia had not forgotten the events of the previous night, she had a good memory. So when she found herself alone on the sofa she jolted up onto her feet and looked around wildly.

"KAI!" Where are you?" her voice trembled in fear. "KAI!"

"I was in the kitchen" his calm voice came from behind her.

Kia dropped onto the sofa and let out a long sigh, Kai chuckled and sat down next to her. Not too far away this time, she noticed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing" she blushed "I woke up and you weren't there so….well I got scared"

"Usually you're scared when I'm there"

She scowled at him "No I'm not"

He leaned closer "Yes you are"

"You're too arrogant" she tried to avoid his eyes.

"Then why are you terrified now?"

She looked up then and found him giving her a hard stare. What was he thinking when he looked at her like that? With his expression slightly amused and slightly taunting it was like he was hiding an amusing secret.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kia said.

Now Kai looked surprised "Like what?"

"As if you know something that I don't and that makes you better than me"

He sighed and looked away at once. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to intimidate you"

Kia was shocked, she didn't know whether to point out that he had just apologised to her or yell at him for knowing he _was _intimidating her.

Then he smirked.

She groaned.

"Stop doing that" she hit him on his chest.

Kai grinned at her, but his acting skills did not impress her one bit; especially when he practiced them on her.

Then to her utmost shock he got up turned away and ran out of the room. For a moment Kia just sat there looking wide eyed at the doorway he had just gone through. Returning to her senses she followed him and found him with his back facing her. His shoulders were shaking lightly.

"Umm, Kai are you alright?" she was feeling extremely awkward. Was he _crying_?

She received a nod.

"Really Kai" her voice was squeaky "Do you want to talk about it, I mean we're all afraid of storms sometimes………."

He let out a difficult gasp.

"…………and that's nothing to be ashamed off. I swear I won't tell anyone, really! Just turn around and-"

She stopped mid sentence when he _did _turn.

He was laughing. His lips were twisted in a smile; the first, genuine smile she had ever seen on his face.

She stood still, watching in horror as he walked to her and paced his hands on her shoulders. He chuckled and grinned down at her.

"Scared of the storm?" he laughed "Your brain definitely is not in the right place Twee!"

She relaxed when he called her his nickname but glared at his comment.

"Why did you run away then?"

She felt his fingers tense then and immediately regretted asking him. But he continued smiling and led her back to the sofa.

"I don't know" he informed her quietly "Maybe I didn't know what your reaction would be if I suddenly started laughing"

"Then you should have stopped yourself, like you usually do" Kia leant onto him as he settled back. He put his arms round her again.

"So you noticed?" he raised an eyebrow. When she didn't answer he pursued further "How?"

"Well" she blushed "Your lips sort of twitch and then you immediately look away. Then your jaws go all tight and you don't talk. I've known you for a long time and you've probably been doing it all your life, then why not now?"

"That laughter keeps getting stored inside and finally I was so full I couldn't keep it in. To explain in your terms" he was watching her with that secret expression again.

"And what triggered your laughter?"

"Oh, just a certain thought that makes me smile" And he did smile again, sending a thrill down her. Kia smiled too.

She didn't ask him what that thought might be, it was enough that he was smiling. But then his face went serious.

"I heard you had a crush on someone?" the word rolled of his tongue.

Immediately she pulled away from him and looked so scared he thought she might run off screaming.

"Who told you?" she demanded.

"Calica" he noticed she relaxed a bit, but not fully. "Who is it?"

She did not answer but only gave him a expression that said 'As if I would tell you'

But to her surprise Kai was not to be put off "Do I know him?

"No" she lied "You haven't even heard of him. Why do you care any way?"

His expression was bitter "Curiosity"

Neither spoke again that night, nor did they sleep. They only spent their time pretending that it didn't matter and it never would.

We already know that Kai was an excellent actor, but Kia was as good.

* * *

**Finally! I was getting no where with that! I have an idea on how to end it, but they still need to get together for that……….Stubborn creatures………**

**For all those of you who read it 'Crimson Eyes' will soon be coming to a close…….I'm not sure what you might think of the ending but I'm certain it's a good idea!**

**So hurry up and Review and I'll write the next chapter………..**

**By the way…I was reading some of your previous reviews (sad, I know) and suddenly the inspiration sprung up from nowhere! Thanks people!**

**Logging out…….**

**Kia**


	17. possesions

**Chapter 17**

It was hard to make choices, especially last minute ones. It was even harder to choose between pride and temptation. And Kia was struggling between them.

It was Christmas Eve. A beautiful evening. As she watched the snow falling outside, the young girl tried to convince herself that missing the once in a year Christmas celebrations that they always shared with the Hiwataris wouldn't hurt her a bit.

But she was also trying to convince herself that she was not thinking this because a particular boy was being so cold to her.

She stood motionless not aware of her mother calling until she was shook out of her reverie.

"I'm really getting worried about you Kia" her mother commented "And you're not even ready yet! Maybe you should stay home and rest"

Ryushi overheard her "Like she'd ever miss out on the presents"

Kia glared at him, but was secretly relieved. At least the choice had been taken out of her hands. Mrs. Tilwaree ushered her upstairs.

"Don't worry about that. We don't open the presents till after midnight. I'll come to wake you up then. Now I want you to sleep, it's that storm's fault you're so poorly"

Yes, Kia thought, it certainly was the storm's fault.

She walked slowly into the room, still feeling down at thought of missing the dinner. She sat at her table and switched on the computer and glared at the screen till her eyes stung.

She was doing that a lot lately, glaring. But then again everyone had their _phases_.

Kia typed a little, but her brain was refusing to work too hard. After a few minutes she heard her family leave and quickly got up to look thorough the window.

It always made her smile when she saw them together. Ryushi walking behind a bit, but in the conversation: her father quiet, but acknowledging the words and her mother was smiling, as usual, eagerly voicing her wise opinion.

As they reached the gates of the Hiwatari mansion, Kia saw a black car come out. It stopped next to the three and the window slid open.

Kai Hiwatari.

Kia let out a loud groan, now in the safety of her solitude.

She watched him politely greet her parents and exchange a grin with Ryushi. They spoke for a moment and after that he drove away. She wasn't interested in where he was going, but wondered if he'd asked where she was.

Probably not.

Leaving the computer on, she settled on her bed with a book and started reading.

It was a good book and she was quickly immersed in it. Once she went to get something to eat but quickly came back up as it was dark.

She did not know when she fell asleep.

It was a few hours later when she woke up, due to a sound. It was a sound she wasn't used to hearing, but had heard once or twice. Slowly she sat up, trying to register what the noise was.

It was a repletion of sounds, someone turning a handle, the rattling of a key chain, the pull of the door. Then the same thing again. Slowly Kia put the noises together and her eyes widened.

_Someone was trying to break into the house!!!!!_

She got off her bed and crept outside onto the landing. At that moment the door sprang open and she heard a sigh. Gripping the railing tightly she quietly walked down the stairs, keeping towards the wall.

As she moved to the outer room, she could see a tall figure. The gulp of cold air froze her heart as she stood petrified. And over that it was dark.

The figure moved to the living room, not switching on any lights, it opened the top drawer of the table and took something out. Kia shifted in her corner.

Immediately the figure whirled around, and her heart galloped back to life. The dark pierced her as the figure strode determinedly towards her. For a second she was motionless, not sure what to do, but the gathering her wits, Kia ran up the stairs again.

The figure ran up behind her and before she reached the top her name was yelled out.

The moment she heard it Kia collapsed. She sat down on the stairs and put her head in her hands. The figure reached her. He was panting. Kia started rocking gently and muttered under her breath.

"Twee, why did you run? What are you playing at?" He was annoyed but she didn't care. He waved a hand in front of her.

"Will you stop ignoring me? What is with you these days, you didn't even turn up for dinner!" he snapped. "And for once in -"

"SHUT UP!" Kia did not have the patience to deal with him.

Kai immediately snatched his hand away. He was not surprised, he just didn't want her to hit him. His pride would be scarred.

"Hit a tender spot, did I?" he taunted.

Her eyes were aflame "Are you crazy? You break into the house, go into the living room and chase after me, in the _dark_! And then you talk about _tender spots_?!"

Even with little light she could see he was amused, and then to her further astonishment he chuckled.

"So you're finally talking to me again?" his brows rose.

Now she really wanted to slap him!

"Is that what you usually do, scare a girl to death to get her to notice you?" she snapped at him.

"I really don't need to _do_ anything to get attention, I get it anyway" he said calmly, but she could hear the edge in his voice.

Kia stayed silent but she could feel the sparks flying between them as they glared fiercely at each other. Then _Kai_ looked away.

"Get ready it's almost past midnight" he said.

Kia automatically got up and went into her room. She changed her clothes unconsciously not too comfortable with the seriousness in the arguments she was having with Kai. She then stepped back out to see him sitting right where she had left him. He looked up at her. She shifted until he turned his gaze away and got up.

Without saying anything he started walking down and she hurriedly followed him. When they reached the outside door Kia turned back to look for the keys, but was well aware of his intense glare.

Quickly she turned around, and in her haste dropped the key; Kai scooped it up before she even realised she had dropped them. The he offered them to her graciously but she was wary. Hiwataris were hardly gracious without reason.

Keeping her eyes locked with his as she slowly extended her fingers to grab her keys. In the moonlight shining through the door, his eyes let off an almost evil glint. But Kia noticed it too late.

The moment her hand was an inch apart from his, he took hold of it. In a very tight grip.

The keys fell from between his fingers on to the floor. He pulled her closer. Kia gulped and a terrified look adorned her face. She tried to wrench it away but he only gripped tighter, making her hiss in pain.

"Hiwatari, let go!"

'Nope!" he was looking amused now. He picked up the keys once again and led her outside. It was snowing.

"Please!"

He ignored her and dragged her onto their front drive. She struggled but he just kept walking. As they stepped out on the street Kia saw some boys standing on the opposite side. At once she worried about the house but remembered Kai had locked it. Her attention went back to the boy in front of her……..who's expression had now gone frigid.

Confused, she forgot about him forcing her out; that was until they stepped through into the Hiwatari estate and he turned around and looked over her shoulder and glared. At that moment he squeezed her wrist a little more and she let out a squeal.

"Kai let go already!"

But he didn't. He waited till Banto opened the front door, very pointedly ignoring their _link_ and only when she stepped into the mansion did he release her.

Kia didn't have any time to shout at him because Calica walked in and gave her a huge hug. By the time Kia could breathe properly again he had disappeared.

Banto led them into one of the smaller sitting room (which was quite big!) where she was greeted by her family and Mr and Mrs Hiwatari. Kai was sitting in a corner.

Apparently it was already past twelve, as Calica excitedly informed her, and time to open the presents! Calica grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the tree. Kia let out a cry again. Calica immediately let go. _Unlike another Hiwatari._

"Is something wrong?" Helen asked.

Calica looked at her wrist and lifted it. "It's swollen"

"How did happen?" Kia's mother looked concerned.

"Got _caught _somewhere. It isn't too bad" Banto coughed discreetly.

Calica seemed to have spotted something as well because she grinned wickedly. "You know, it reminds me of a story!"

"Please tell!" Kia settled herself between the two older ladies.

Calica took a seat on the ground next to Ryushi, still grinning, and cleared her throat.

"There was once a young woman who was extremely beautiful"

"Typical" both boys muttered

Calica glared at them, but continued. "She had many suitors, but they doted on her purely because of her looks, none liked her because of her personality. She wanted someone who did.

"To find that person she attended many functions and balls and finally she met someone she liked. He was an intelligent man who listened to her attentively, rather than being distracted by her looks. He criticised and complimented, but did not try and impress. They became fast friends.

"The lady's previous suitors became jealous when she stopped responding to them. They decided to teach her a lesson. One day when she was out on a walk with the man they confronted her. They accused her of thinking she was too good for them and insulted her and when she tried to walk away the man grabbed her wrist. He turned towards the other men and interrupted them by quietly telling them to apologise to her or he would not like it.

"The men did not like his arrogance and attacked them. The man took all the blows standing in front of the lady and while he was injured the lady only had a swollen wrist from where he had held her so protectively and possessively.

"The lady realised how much the man loved her, and yet he wanted her with him not only as a prize to keep at home. She felt his love through his tight grip on her wrist and her former suitors felt it too because after that they were never troubled again! There you go!"

"That was pointless" Kai stated, clearly not impressed "It's the worst fairy tale I've ever heard"

"Don't be rude Kai" Helen said, quickly preventing the in evident squabble "It was a very nice story Calica, but why don't you open your presents now"

Both girls were sitting next to the tree in seconds eagerly reaching out for wrapped gifts with their names on it, or occasionally handing them to others.

Kia received a book from Ryushi, another from Mr and Mrs Hiwatari and the third from her parents. Calica had given her some designer stationery and she was just reaching for another present when some loud yells and laughs were heard from outside.

"Are those boys still there Banto?" Mr Hiwatari asked irritated.

The butler nodded.

"You would think they would try not to disturb at least at Christmas!" Helen said "Did they give you any trouble while you were walking here Kai?"

"None, mother"

Kia's hands paused and she let her hair cover her face. A blush crept up her face as a thought popped in her head.

_That was why he was holding her so tightly! That was why he was glaring at random places!_

Her thoughts went back to Calica's story of protection and possession and her blush deepened.

"Are you going to open that?"

Kia, startled, looked up to see Kai.

"What?"

He sighed patiently "The present, are you going to open it?"

She glanced down and saw it was from him, it was quite big. Carefully she removed the wrapping.

Only to find another layer.

Confused, she removed this one slowly again. But there was more wrapping. Confused she looked at Kai. He was about to laugh.

"You did say unwrapping was the best part!"

Angry, she tore the next layer away, again to be faced by another one. Then, when about fifteen layers came off, she saw some bubble wrap. This time she took her time in removing it. Inside was a small decoration piece.

It was a phoenix, a black phoenix.

How thoughtful of him! She thought he was going to get her _another _book! He must have realised she would have been tired of those.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

"Calica chose it; I was going to get you a book."

She took a deep breath before looking up again and after that she completely ignored him.

* * *

The eve of New Year was one which Kia had never had to spend alone. But this year her parents had decided to go to Tokyo to visit her grandparents and Ryushi had left with them as he had some work there. 

So Kia was staying with the Hiwataris.

This was only for two days and she didn't particularly mind, especially since Kai had decided to host Tala's birthday in the mansion on the 1st of January and combine it with a New Year's party.

And Kia had foolishly decided she was going to bake the cake, on the previous day, late at night, when all the cooks were on holiday. So far she had laboriously managed to make the cake batter, and was trying to put it in the tin neatly when Kai entered the huge kitchen.

At first she didn't notice him because she was too confused. Kia had no idea how to put the oven on. There were three dials with different signs on them. She finally decided to take a risk and was going to switch on one before she saw him peering into the fridge.

"Kai is this the right dial for the oven?" she asked.

He glanced over his shoulder and nodded. Smiling she turned it on.

After that she proceeded to wash the dirty dishes and then took out the plate in which she would place the ready cake. Throughout all this Kai was watching her.

"What is it?" she finally asked.

He looked amused "I've never seen you actually look so contented anywhere"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed "For you I will put it in plain words….."

"I'm honoured" she glared at him.

"……..you look like you're having fun!"

She had not expected him to say that and he knew that very well. He was smirking at her expression. She racked her brains for a formidable comeback but was to be further shocked as Kai wrinkled his nose in the rarest of expressions.

"Is something burning?" he asked.

Almost immediately Banto rushed into the room and to Kia's despair headed straight for the oven and turned it off. He opened it and, grabbing a cloth, pulled the cake out; which had been burned on the top.

"OH NO!!!!!" She rushed to it. "How could this happen?"

"You grilled it" Banto stated.

Silence followed then Banto started coughing. Kia gave him a glare and glanced at Kai, whose lips were twitching.

"So do I have to make it all over again?" she asked resignedly.

"No" Banto reassured her "We'll just cut a little bit off the top and it'll be fine, then after it's cooled you can put the icing on!"

She immediately brightened. "Let me do it now"

But a hand slipped around her, tying her arms to her body securely. Another covered her mouth.

"Now Twee, don't you think you've ruined it enough?" Kai said "Let Banto finish it for you, and it'll be beautiful. Will it not be Banto?"

The butler nodded solemnly.

So Kai dragged the struggling girl out and towards his room. Finally Kia bit his hand in attempt to at least be able to curse him. It worked.

"This is the second time you're manhandling me!" she reported.

"What was that delicate darling?" hearing her fully.

"Delicate dah-! Just shut up and let go of me!"

"Tell me what you mean!"

"No, you don't own me!"

"Ah" he whispered in her ear, momentarily stopping her struggle "But I'd like to"

When they finally entered the guest room she was occupying, he let go of her.

Kia staggered and with hurt dignity straightened herself. Kai was still smirking. She turned her back on him and went into the bathroom to change, fifteen minutes later, when she came out he was still there, looking out of the window.

When she cleared her throat to get his attention, his brooding face instantly turned back into the smug one.

"Now go to sleep like a good girl" he taunted.

"I can't possibly, I have to be up to see the first sunrise!" she argued.

Kai looked at her for a minute, almost afraid he would loose this battle. "Will you go to bed if I promise to wake you up before dawn?'

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Why are you so intent on me sleeping anyway?"

"Because tomorrow I will be extremely stressed because of the party and will vent it out on you, so you in turn need to be prepared for that" he informed her with a straight face, and then not quite keen to see _her _rag, left the room.

Kia must have stood there for five minutes glaring at the door before she got into to bed with a huff.

* * *

**Voila!  
**

**Another chapter done…..**

**It's late, like always, but my priorities have been greater ani still worked as hard as I could. Don't expect the next chapter for a while because I need to finish 'Crimson Eyes' first.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter……..feedback, good or bad, (not that you guys give bad feedback!) is always welcome!**

**Review! I've now promised myself that I will reply to the longer ones so you guys know that I really appreciate it!**

**Till next time, **

**Kia **


	18. trouble

**Chapter 18**

Kia yawned once again. She truly did not want to but getting up early and now staying up late had exhausted her.

She huddled between Hilary and Salima, Miriam in front of her. They were trying to keep each other warm. She glanced at the boys standing comfortably in a distance and wondered why Kai had decided to have the party in the garden; Tala and he weren't even wearing jumpers!

Miriam must have seen her disbelief "They're Russian remember, they're unaffected by the cold"

She managed a smile. Earlier in the evening the garden had been crowded so it was warmer, but now as people were rapidly dispersing the temperature had dropped. However Kia didn't notice until almost all had left.

Calica, who had played the brilliant hostess like her mother, now approached them with a tired face. She had been disappointed Ryushi had been unable to attend but had kept the smile on her face all night.

"I am heading straight for bed" she said "and I am never hosting another party again"

"You say that" Aurin walked up behind her "but you never do it"

"And when was the last time _you _kept your word" Salima piped in.

Kia watched as the jabbered pleasantly, for once appreciating the unimportance of gossip; until Hilary reminded them of something.

"The last term is going to be so busy, with exams and the cultural festival coming up"

"Yes" Kia agreed "But it's only another term; the rest of the year went by quite quickly, I'm sure this one will as well"

"Not for the class representatives and I'm my class rep." Hilary answered

"I don't think I know who our class' is." She looked questioningly towards Calica.

"It's Kai of course. He always does horribly well in high school entrance exams" his sister answered with a touch of pride.

"You talk like he's taken a dozen"

There was silence for a moment as the girls let the comment sink in then they burst into laughter, quietly telling each other he'd probably done more than that.

Slowly they drifted inside and were soon followed by the boys. Tala and Ray were staying over, as was Aurin, but the rest speedily said their goodbyes and soon it was time for Kia, whose parents had returned, to go as well. Kai led her to the door.

They were walking in silence when Mrs Hiwatari called out. They waited until she caught up.

"Kia, I wanted to ask you something. Are you free next week?"

Kai's head snapped up immediately. "She doesn't want to go mother"

"Why don't you let her answer that?" Helen gave her son a warning look " Kia, There's a party on Saturday and Kai's going alone, can you accompany him?"

Before she could get a word in, the interruption came again "She doesn't want to go! She's busy next week, aren't you?"

Kia looked at him, feeling a little hurt. Then she turned to his mother with an apologetic smile "Kai's right, I'm busy. I'm extremely sorry because I would have loved to come otherwise"

She tried not to notice his relief, or that was what she thought it was. Helen nodded understanding and Kai moved to start walking again but Kia stopped him.

"It's okay, you don't need to come, I can go on my own" she walked away, wishing Helen goodbye, not even glancing at him.

_That insensitive bastard!_

She walked quickly, her arms around her for comfort and later when she got home and was asked, the tears in her eyes were from the wind.

* * *

Getting to school was more tiring than usual after the days of lying in, and immediately the various teachers all seemed to have decided that there would be no time to recover, only study. And study they did. 

The first week back Kia was late for basketball and by the time she had changed and reached the court all the boys had gathered into a tight circle in a discussion led by the coach. They stopped abruptly when she pushed her way in.

Kia gave a short bow in apology, explaining she had been held up and the stood in front of her brother, but they didn't continue. She glanced at their faces confused. Nobody met her eyes, smiled or even made a cheeky face, Kai was frowning deeply.

"Has someone died?" her voice cut through the silence sharply, they all flinched, except Kai.

Her coach grunted disapprovingly, and then he sighed and spoke.

"We have just received news for the state games" she looked on expectantly, he continued "they're taking place in two weeks at the local sports centre and this year they've decided to make girls and boys play separately"

The silence interrupted him and Kia watched amusedly as they held their breath for some kind of reaction and she smiled at the fact that they would actually care. It made her simply and blissfully happy.

"Stop smiling and say something" _Evil Hiwatari_. She glared at him.

"It's okay, I don't mind not playing" she reassured them quickly, and almost laughed out loud when a collective sigh was let out.

"I thought you might kill someone" Ray commented "Or use it as an excuse to murder Hiwatari"

Now the boys laughed, apart from Kai who simply looked on disapprovingly, and Kia let out her laughter with them. Then she turned back to the coach.

"But you'll still let me train with them, to help them to prepare for the game?"

He nodded smiling and before he could ask them to get back on the court Tala spoke up.

"You know I think when we were in junior high, there was another boys-only game and we dressed Kia up as a boy just so she could play!"

The coach, who had been walking away, turned quickly and stared at him with wide eyes. Tala laughed nervously.

"Well now you've ruined any possibility of using that idea!" Ray said good-naturedly. "How exactly did you do it?"

"It's not difficult to pretend to look like a boy when one doesn't have many feminine features" Kai muttered impassively.

Kia gave him a glare that he ignored while the rest of the boys laughed, and then she sulked for the rest of the afternoon.

The same week on Friday, Kia was speaking to Sariah, as she and Kai waited in the car park for Calica and Ryushi to turn up. Kai was unintentionally listening to their conversation, both girls quite unaware of him. They were planning to meet up sometime, he found himself listening carefully for the time.

Then he heard it and stood bolt upright, Sariah was waving goodbye but he stopped her in time.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid Twee won't be able to see you tomorrow" both girls gave him astonished looks.

"Why?" Kia demanded, furious.

"I think she forgot she was already doing something tomorrow" Kai ignored her, focusing his intimidating eyes on Sariah, a polite apologetic look on his face. Kia turned to him but her grabbed her arm and gave her an icy glare to keep her quiet.

The intimidation worked as Sariah quickly nodded and walked away, glancing back only once nervously. When she was gone Kia exploded.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Aren't you busy tomorrow? Isn't that why you can't accompany me?" His face was mocking but his voice had a dangerous edge to it.

Kia sucked in a breath "How dare you?! Weren't you the one who didn't want me to go, hinting so obviously 'she doesn't want to go mother!'"

A frown appeared "Didn't want you to go? Are you crazy? Wait, don't answer. The only reason I said that was because I thought _you_ didn't want to go, I wasn't hinting at anything, but I did think for certain that if you weren't busy you would come anyway, as a favour to my mother!"

"Well the only reason I said what I did was because I thought you didn't want me to!" Kia burst out.

There was a moment of tension between them as they both glared cautiously at each other, surprised that they, and their feelings, had been considered by the other. Then Kai sighed, looking away.

"So it was a misunderstanding?" he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

She nodded watching him the same way "I don't mind coming"

"There's no need for that" she looked at him fully now, surprised "My parents decided to go……."

Kia nodded, her spirits dropping "But…." She froze, wary from the mischievousness in his voice.

"But" he continued "I was told to buy a present for the girl whose party it is and I'm going tomorrow…."

Kia had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

"…..and as a punishment you can come and help me!"

She definitely did not like it.

"Hey, wait, I didn't make any mistake then why do I have a punishment?" but Kai was already getting into the car "Hey Hiwatari!"

He just smirked.

* * *

"I'm telling you this is not a good idea" she said for the tenth time, standing outside the open passenger door staring intently at him. Kai finally sighed and turned to look at her questioningly. She squirmed. 

"Well….um, you see" she turned away from his penetrating gaze "We won't actually try and find a present and we've only got till this afternoon. There are bookstores in the shopping centre!"

His brows rose.

"Ahem……what I mean is that we'll be distracted; by the _books_ of course" then she added in a whisper "at least I will"

"Stop having complications and just get in the car" Kai growled, the command had a hint of a threat in it which she immediately detected and got in. Next thing she knew was that they were already there.

Kai was out and already holding her door open impatiently, she scrambled out. He gave her a pointed look.

"I'm going to the food court; you can go and look for the present. It's for a girl of about 7 years old" he started walking away, then turned "Oh and don't go into a bookstore"

"Wait! Am I supposed to look for one all alone!?" but he didn't answer just kept walking. Kia glared at him for a while and then decided she wouldn't care, she couldn't care, and walked off into the opposite direction.

The time couldn't have passed any slower, or more excruciatingly. She moved around the shops, following his orders by not entering bookstores. She had often purchased presents for her young cousins, but didn't know if her choices would match Kai's rather extravagant ones.

She saw him many times as she walked around, walking sometimes alone or with a crowd from school. She didn't approach him and neither did he give any hint of noticing her, Kia wondered what her time quota was. She continued to look, now deciding that she would find a small, feminine decoration piece, Kai would have mentioned it if this girl liked anything specific.

It was seconds after she had made her choice, paid and bought some wrapping paper, he was there, standing next to her like he'd always been there, never gone. She scowled and walked towards the car. His steps seemed purposely slow, picking his foot off the ground and then placing it back with such delicacy, as if it was an art, one that annoyed her to insanity.

He was enjoying this.

He was smiling, that evil amusement, that knowing look deliberately displayed on his face. He was leading her and she was just following helplessly, she knew and _he_ knew. Kia wasn't concentrating, she never did. Who could, with that smirk making you want to hit something hard?

She was almost at the car when he grabbed her arm and pulled her in another direction. For a moment she was too bewildered to protest, and when she did shout, he refused to answer. That's when her mind went into overdrive.

"Behold, the noble hero, come to drag his princess kicking and screaming away!" Kia snapped, struggling in his grasp.

"Don't flatter yourself, Twee. Although the 'his' part is somewhat accurate."

Kia snarled and fell silent, contenting herself to be dragged awkwardly along. Then, realising he actually had a destination in mind, she began to worry. All of a sudden, Kai released her hand; she'd been struggling to keep up, and now she stumbled into his back, her arms flung around his shoulders. Kai smiled darkly.

"Looks like you can't keep your hands off me after all."

"Shut up!" Kia moved to strangle him, but realised they were now in a restaurant, where such behaviour would be frowned upon, even if she weren't serious. Pausing, she stumbled again and fell backwards.

"Shall we?" grinning with a maniacal glint in his eye, Kai was holding out a stately hand. Kai scowled and batted it away, picking herself up and mustering her last shards of dignity to look up. A waitress was staring at her amusedly. The woman quietly assessed her, noticed the careful distance between them, and smirked to herself.

Despite his reputation for observational skills, Kai did not notice the waitress's enticing smile. It made Kia uncomfortable yet happy, despite herself. They were lead to a table and seated.

"What can I get you?" she said. Practically purred.

Kai touched the tips of his fingers together and fixed his crimson gaze across the table. The pause was unbearable. Kia eventually sweatdropped and politely cleared her throat. The waitress froze and turned inexorably towards her.

"What can I get _you_?" she said. Practically snarled. Kia glanced at the menu.

"I'll have the miso soup, please," she lilted as sweetly as she could manage under the waitress' fearsome, if professionally polite, gaze.

Just before leaving she turned again to smile at Hiwatari and as soon as she had left the silence came again. He was finding it awkward too, he had to!

"So, what did you buy?" small talk, Kai Hiwatari was _initiating _small talk.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Yes, actually." Kia glared silently, thinking of a reply. Finally, she sighed.

"Just a wind chime, it's neutral enough."

"You know, you never make sense most of the time."

"Maybe you just don't understand me" tense silence followed this, as their eyes stayed locked; it was Kai who looked away, defeated.

"Yes, I cannot argue there, who would understand an idiot's words?"

She would have hit him there and then, whacked his arrogant head back and relished the sting a satisfied slap would provide, but her self restraint took over, involuntarily her eyes closed and she counted till ten.

When her eyes snapped back open Kai was leaning lightly on his hand, his elbow on the table. The corner of his eyes twisted upwards, alert and playful with that light smirk, the one that held secrets he would not tell her, adorning his face.

She groaned all thoughts of causing violence escaping with a few weak flutters of her heart; this was getting nowhere.

"I do make sense, but only to myself, it doesn't matter if the other person knows, or doesn't know, what I'm talking about" she said.

"Actually sometimes it helps the other person if you're being clear" Kai's voice gave no hint of what he was actually talking about.

They were interrupted then by a bowl of soup being thrust in front of her, making Kia jerk back, the hot contents almost slipped on her lap. She shot an angry look at the waitress; girls sure did go extreme for Hiwatari. But even Kai had noticed this time and instead of looking disapproving, looked smug.

The waitress turned to him, the polished smile reappearing magically on her face

"Did you change your mind?" Kai shook his head, not even acknowledging her with a glance, but Kia could not even grin as he watched her.

The girl left dissatisfied and Kia automatically took a long sip of her soup, then winced, her tongue burnt. She frowned; she had always been tolerant to hot food, what was wrong now?

"Are you enjoying it?" Kai had a polite smile on his face, Kia shivered.

"Please don't try to be nice, you make the room go cold"

"Maybe that might cool your soup a bit as well"

She bit her lip, why did he end up always having the last word? Trying to avoid embarrassment she took another sip, and winced, again.

"Why don't you wait for a bit, try and be patient with it, it's not ready for you yet"

She scowled and purposely took another gulp.

"Don't push it Twee, you'll only get hurt"

She glared up at him and then put the spoon down with a slight slam, his smirk widened. She turned away from him immediately; she was seeing that look more these days, like he knew something she didn't, and that made him want to laugh at her.

"I found something last week" Kia looked at him silently

"At your house, in the storage room you and Ryushi share"

She waited again; there was an edge to his voice she didn't like.

"It was leather notebook and it had Kia Twee written on it" just like that he said it as if he was informing her about homework. Kia's face went pale and Kai was now smirking fully.

"It's old" she insisted "I wrote in it when I was 10! Nobody's going to be interested in that journal! It's stupid!"

"Oh it's stupid alright, but that won't stop me from reading out its contents, unless….."

"Are you _blackmailing_ me?"

"Of course" that innocent face would have passed him off for an angel, and usually it did.

She weighed her options and they were not many then she sighed, what was the worse he could do?

"Fine, what do you want?"

That smirk told her she just made a rally big mistake and was going to regret it big time.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but moving house twice in 6 months can really get to you! Specially if you're having exams at the same time!**

**There is no way I'm going to give up on this story but updating is always erratic so I'm very sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed that and will await the next chapter!**

**Review!**

**Kia **


	19. observation skills

**Chapter 19**

A few people passed the room, some frowned and many raised their eyebrows but they all left. She stayed behind, wading her way through the many papers placed in front of her. Occasionally she would get up and rush out of the room, through the empty corridors, and then she would be back.

For a moment or two after she had finished a particular job her attention would turn towards the window. Even in the deep darkness many figures were evident on the sport fields, which were filled with after-school activities, and an occasional couple could be seen as well, braving the cold wind. She turned her head away.

And it was while she was doing that, turning her head, that something caught her eye. In the corner of the school, of which she had a perfect view, across the field, the whole kendo club walked out. When the door of their mobile opened a sharp, shining burst of light shone with them. Really, when you see a troop of boys together, who have modest enough features you do stop to look at them for a second, a _very_ tiny second.

They (her eyes) did shift eventually and now focused solely on the person standing in front of the group. His body stood straight, a proud posture that gave away his identity immediately. He said something and the rest laughed and he nodded his head along with them, the insufferable smirk always on his face.

She watched them talking quietly and was amazed by the amount of attention he held. Class representative, junior art club's president, basketball captain, part of

the student council's creative planning committee and the social representative for their whole year group; there was little that would not awe. The positions were also ones of importance so he always had work and on top of that still managed to get away with good grades.

Then she stared at the work on the table; and groaned. It was not like he was doing much of it himself!

Rubbing an eye before picking up her pen to continue again, she sorted through more notes; but it was not five minutes before his voice interrupted her.

"Still working?" he was leaning against the doorframe, looking temptingly appealing as his sweat soaked shirt still clung to his body. She nodded; it had only taken a glance to know that now all hopes of concentrating were gone.

"I'm going for a shower then; will you be done by then?"

Again she nodded allowing her hair to fall over her face like a protective shield. Yes, cowardly. He stood there for a heartbeat, then he was gone and she could breathe.

However when she realised that she had only a single paper left, she regretted not asking him to wait so they could have left at once. But there was nothing she could do now. Stacking her work up, she stood and opened a window, so only a trickle of cold air could come in. It was oddly refreshing but uncomfortable at the same time.

She was feeling sort of ill though, knowing he was using her. Knowing she couldn't stand up in defiance, was weak and it only helped in lowering her self esteem. But most of all there was hurt because he did not like her; he didn't care whether she felt bad or not.

As she thought these thoughts her eyes involuntarily stared blinking slower and slower. Sighing loudly she placed her head on the high windowsill finally shutting them in silent content. Immediately she stopped thinking.

"You have no stamina, do you?" her eyes snapped open to stare into amused crimson ones. The blush that crept onto her face must have resembled the colour of a bright apple.

She jerked up, and stood in attention. Kai watched her with raised eyebrows and a crooked smirk, his face adorned with _that look._

Now there is a need to pause here. We must first, before continuing, explain clearly and sort out what exactly the _look_ is; so when we next see it there would be no need for long repetitive descriptions.

Kia was seriously going crazy. Since when did brains have definitions for expressions?

The _look_: a half smirk, amused eyes and a secretive and smug expression.

_Why_ was he looking so superior? There seemed to be some kind of evil plot in his head, and he seemed so sure it would work. Kia's eyes widened in worry and now her mind burst with paranoia.

Kai Hiwatari was plotting her downfall, she knew it!

Her face must have done a wild mixture of expressions because when she did focus again Kai had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose as if restraining all the frustration he possibly could. Kia simply stared at him with a confused look.

"I really do not know…" his words were clipped "…..how to handle you!"

Kia still looked at him with wide eyed bewilderment. Kai growled.

"Let's just go!"

* * *

Something really weird was going on. 

It had been a week since she had been blackmailed to do Hiwatari's work, and was suffering from overexertion. So when she walked into school on Monday she thought the reason she was being stared at was because of the large dark circles under her eyes.

It was most of the girls who looked, so she assumed she had somehow managed to offend them by looking so tired and half dead. Really, Hiwatari thought she had no limits. But, getting back to the original fact, on Monday morning Kia Tilwaree was being stared at due to the horrible bags under her eyes.

That's what she thought.

It had been Sariah who first dared to ask her openly, in the privacy of the back of the maths classroom, what everyone else was suspecting. Was she intimately linked with Hiwatari? (Phrased, of course, slightly more colloquially.)

A squeal was let out, one that sounded like "Are you crazy?"

"So you're not?"

"Do you think I can stand him, much less like him?"

"But you're with him every evening!"

She was slightly flustered about how to answer this question but at that moment the person who was responsible for the whole problem walked in. Sariah saw him and immediately picked up a conversation that had nothing to do with the previous subject. For once Kia was grateful of the fear that surrounded Kai.

She rushed out of the room the moment the bell rang, avoiding her friend for as long as possible. It wasn't going to work. She was blocked by someone, a female classmate, who wanted to ask her something. Kia politely excused herself. It seemed that all obliviousness had escaped her.

She knew exactly what the questions would be.

"What am I supposed to tell them?" he had caught up with her; matching her pace, weaving through the crowds a breath away from her. Kia realised that this proximity was not making things better.

For her heart or the rumours that might be spread by the rest of the onlookers.

"That I'm blackmailing you into doing my work" She stopped in surprise, and he lightly bumped into her.

"Do you not feel any guilt?"

"No" there was no expression on his face. She growled in frustration.

"Well I can't tell them that so we have to think of something before assumptions are started to be made!"

"They've already been made Twee, why don't you just leave them alone"

"Are you crazy? I'm not lying to my friends, and anyway Ryushi might want to kill you"

"I am, for the time being, letting your brother off the hook about my sister and I presume he will think to do the same. And it's not like you haven't lied to them before"

"Fine; Tala won't spare you then!" she didn't see his eyes darken nor his hand that reached out and grabbed her arm in a painful grip, turning her to face him.

"You will let things be or find the contents of your diary known through the entire student body!"

She did let things be, what else could she do? But the bruise on her arm did not fade quickly.

_What was his problem?_

Eventually Sariah caught up with her, but due to Hiwatari's company did not talk about her evenings, (thank god!), but when they had all gathered in the dining hall (it was too cold to sit outside) avoiding the rather nosy girls became difficult so Kia pointedly had to glare before turning to talk to Tala.

"Did you tell him I stole his language book?" Kia blinked at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Kai" he said patiently "He's been glaring at me all lunch and then he looks at you like it's your fault. So as it is your fault: What did you tell him?"

"I haven't even mentioned your name to him all day"

"Replay every conversation you had with him, I know you remember them!"

"I DO NOT!"

Hiwatari turned in time to see Kia go a bright red shade. Tala was whacked hard on the head and when he did manage to catch her hands and give her a knowing smile, Kia Tilwaree's emotion went into turmoil, making her blush more.

_How did he know?_

"Will you both stop it?!" Hiwatari snarled. Kia glared at him, but Tala patted her on the shoulder and shook his head with a small smile, so Kia sighed and looked away.

Apparently that didn't help either. Kai was up on his feet and gone before a syllable could be muttered.

His departure was followed by bewildered silence, and a short laugh from Tala, but no amount of persistence would make him speak his reason for amusement.

* * *

They worked in silence that evening. Kia was to busy to notice Kai's quiet frustration. However after about an hour or so of sitting and working thorough the many reports he started to become restless. First he stood up, stretched himself and then started rearranging every paper on the desk they were sharing, even the ones she was using. 

"You really are restless aren't you?" she covered a grin

He glanced at her through his hair and then looked away "I am usually doing kendo right now so it seems a bit queer"

"Go for a run round the track, you're not going to get any work done anyway!"

He looked at her, slightly hesitant and unsure. Kia, thinking he didn't trust her with the work, raised her eyebrows, but Hiwatari chuckled, got up and after ruffling her hair walked out.

She didn't stop smiling.

She did not notice him come back though, until he was seated before her, rain water dripping from the tips of his hair. Kia took a few moments to take in the magnificent sight placed in front of her, before squealing (something she seemed to be doing a lot).

Hiwatari looked totally satisfied; with her reaction or the run she would never find out.

"Why were you glaring at Tala today?" the question popped out of nowhere, his face became expressionless.

"He knows why, but you do not need to" He didn't seem too troubled about it now, but she realised that he was not happy to talk about it either.

"Cryptic" she muttered.

"What?"

"I was just commenting on how cryptic you are about everything"

"But Twee, if I wasn't you wouldn't love me"

She lowered her head quickly "Of course, I forgot"

He seemed calm now, almost content. They continued to work quietly but it was as if they knew that peace wouldn't last long. They were so right.

"Found you!" Kia looked up slowly, and then flapped her arms about, very ungracefully, in surprise and shock.

Ryushi, Calica, Ray, Tyson, Max, Salima, Miriam and Aurin stood at the door looking very pleased with themselves. Tala was with them as well, restraining all the laughter he possibly could. Hiwatari did not even have a chance to comment before Kia was on her feet and heading towards her best friend.

"I am going to kill you for this" she whispered menacingly.

Tala just lifted his hands like it wasn't his fault, but Kia still charged forward. His grin widened a little bit as she felt someone pull her back from the waist and hold her. She could feel a rhythmic ba-thump against her back. Then a slight vibration as he spoke.

"Please Twee, no violence" then he turned to them "What are you doing here?"

"Yes _Valkov_, what are you doing here?" Kia added ferociously. A cough escaped Tala.

"Shut up" Hiwatari was not being nice now. He lifted his eyebrows, encouraging them to explain.

"What is going on?" Ryushi asked "What are you both doing every evening?"

"I'll tell you if you don't faint after you hear the answer"

That was it, Tala's laughter came out in a rush, but then he coughed again and stood up straight, trying hard to keep a solemn expression and failing.

"Sorry, please continue"

Ryushi and Hiwatari turned to face each other again. There was silence for a moment then Kia noticed something.

"Hiwatari, you're wet!"

"Well done genius, your powers of observation should be rewarded" he still didn't let go of her.

"Kai, just answer the question" she was surprised by the amount of concern her brother was showing.

"You certainly know how to ruin the fun" another laugh from Tala "But, as you are so insistent, I will tell you. Kia is the second class representative"

"Are you crazy? Who in their right mind would make _her_ class rep?" Aurin said thoughtlessly

"Definitely not you; and I am not crazy" she blushed; Kia was frozen in his cold arms.

"So you recommended her for second class rep" Ray confirmed.

"Yes"

"Well, apparently you do have a lot of work to do. Hilary was saying she needed to choose the second rep quickly or she might go insane" Salima added with her understanding smile.

"You mean she isn't already" Tyson rolled his eyes.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Tyson jumped as the rest burst into laughter, Hiwatari smirked and let go of Kia.

"What, does she have superhuman hearing or something?!" Tyson asked.

"No, she's in the next room idiot" her voice came again "And trying very hard to work"

"Sorry Hilary!" Miriam and Kia said in unison.

"Wait" Tala spoke up "But then why is she helping you with your social services work"

Kia turned to glare at him, warning him to shut up. He didn't seem to see her.

"She isn't"

"But she's copying out your report notes" Calica too had noticed.

There was silence, everyone waited. Obviously Hilary was intrigued and she came out of the next classroom.

"What is the world-" Tala's gesture told her to stay quiet. His smirk was exactly like Kai's.

"I'm just helping him because he's got too much work!" Kia finally said, attempting a weak smile "It's better if two people do it, ne?"

"So you were feeling sympathetic for Kai?" Max questioned.

"Of course not! If he didn't finish quickly I wouldn't get home till late and I do need my sleep!"

All other arguments were ceased by Tala's fit of coughs. Hiwatari looked slightly annoyed.

"You all right there _Valkov_?" he growled "Need something"

"Not at all, thank you" Tala straightened and smiled "Apart from the money you owe me. I believe I have won a bet"

The attention was diverted now. Since when did the two boys wager? Questions about what it was on flew from everywhere. Kai glared at him and Tala grinned triumphantly. Finally Kia decided she could not handle any more.

"Everyone quiet!" they listened to her immediately "I think we've discussed enough for one day. We won't get any work done at this rate! Time to leave!"

"Always the practical one!" Tala smiled, coming closer to ruffle her hair. He never got near enough.

Hiwatari pushed her lightly towards the tables they had been working on.

"Pack up, we'll leave as well. I'm exhausted with this explaining" She scowled and did as told, not seeing the cold glance he directed at Tala or the way it was received with an amused smirk.

They all helped to put the various papers away and walked through the corridors chatting amiably. Tala and Hiwatari brought up the rear, a silent conversation taking place between them. Kia noticed their serious expressions and giggled lightly; she looked at Kai and her smile widened and softened simultaneously. A tap on her hand interrupted her. It was Aurin.

"Are you going for the basketball tournament this weekend?"

Kia nodded, grinning "Though I really wanted to play, it'll be fine as long as I can cheer them from the sidelines!"

Aurin smiled "I don't usually come to watch but this year I thought it would be fun! Shall we go together?"

Kia nodded, noticing at the same time that Aurin's gaze, for a millisecond, flickered to the two at the back.

"Any particular reason for going this year?" she asked innocently.

Aurin shook her head, but her hair couldn't hide the blush that crept onto her pale skin fast enough. Kia grinned, glancing back at the redhead, who looked up at the moment to smile at her.

She slowed down, and slipped in between him and Kai.

"I think someone likes you" she announced loudly.

"Really?" Tala and Hiwatari said together. Kia only nodded wisely.

"Yes. She's a good friend so please be considerate!"

The two boys looked at each other over her head, exchanging a look of disinterest. Tala was not sure who she was talking to or who or what she was talking about.

Kai knew who she was talking to and had a suspicion about who she was talking about. His suspicion was wrong.

Aurin heard the conversation and knew it was about her and hoped it was directed at the right person. Her hope was in vain.

Kia was speaking to Tala, telling him someone liked him - that person being Aurin. She was yet to learn the confusion she had caused.

Tala had not understood anything.

Kai had understood that she was speaking to the _other boy_ but the thought of the information being about Aurin had _not once_ occurring to him. He thought it was one of Tala's _closest_ friends.

Aurin knew Kia was talking about her but her eyes were fixed on the person that hadn't even thought of her, hoping that he had.

Thing's were not good.

* * *

**There you go!**

**What do you think is going to happen??**

**The ending is very confusing and though I know what is going on, you might have to read it once again picking up all the hints to find out exactly what is going to happen.**

**But if you can't, no worries! All will be revealed!**

**I just thought you might like a try at guessing the problem our heroine has caused. Send me your guesses!!!**

**Lots of honour and applause will be delivered to the person who solves my riddle.**

**NOTE: I know I always say this but the next update will definitely take time. I am actually supposed to be studying for my upcoming exams! But this story will be finished!**

**Review!**

**Kia **


	20. possible jealousy

**Chapter 20 **

"KAWAI!!" Kia screamed the moment she saw Aurin; and she did look cute – it was noticeable that she had taken extra care in her appearance today.

That earned her a whack on the head from Calica, who was rolling her eyes at her friend's naivety.

"If you scare her like that I don't think she'll ever speak to you again!" she commented. The three were meeting the rest of the girls at the sports centre where the tournament was taking place.

"You're the one who's scary – acting like Hiwatari!"

"Unless you've forgotten I am also a Hiwatari"

"But you're not _Hiwatari_, you're Calica! Hiwatari's evil"

"You would think I would feel just a little bit offended about you talking like about my brother but then I think if he doesn't mind why should I"

"You mean it isn't annoying anymore? I'll have to think of something soon, it is true- this has been getting old" Kia said thoughtfully.

Another whack and this time two pairs of eyes rolled in exasperation.

The tournament was taking place in indoor courts; two were reserved for the boy teams and two for the girl teams. As there weren't enough female players in their age group there was only the boys' team to watch.

When they did reach Calica and Aurin moved to where the team was but Kia went the other direction. When asked she simply smiled and ran off. The two other girls had already given up hope.

She raced forward, not glancing back until she reached the hall where the teams who were not playing for the moment were. There she saw the familiar tall forms of her school's senior basketball team.

"Valkov-senpai!" he turned when she called and immediately smiled, reflecting the many smiles his younger brother had often given her. She walked quickly to reach him.

"This is senpai's last tournament! Are you excited?!" she asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you've come to watch, though you're probably here to watch your team anyway. So what do you want?"

She grinned, knowing her enthusiasm had been seen through. So she made her request and then, wishing the team good luck returned to her friends.

"Where have you been?" Ryushi asked. The team was getting ready as they were on next.

"To see Valkov-senpai!" Tala and Hiwatari both turned to look at her.

"The sports captain. Why?" Ray questioned.

"None of your business" Ray was taken aback but Kia laughed.

"You have to play well!" she said "If you do I'll give you the pickled lemons I made!"

"Along with food poisoning" Hiwatari muttered.

"What was that?!" Kia turned on him "That's it, you're not getting any!"

They jabbered on until their team was called and all of a sudden Kia went quiet. She wanted to go with them. As Tala walked towards the court he patted her head.

"Don't look so lonely, you'll definitely come next time!"

At this Kia grinned happily "Yes, I'll definitely come next time!"

Hiwatari glanced back but instead of looking amused his eyes were narrowed, Tala caught him and looked enquiringly.

"She's up to something, almost definitely" Kai explained in monotone.

Tala simply grinned "Trust her once in a while Hiwatari, it'll do you good"

The boy only snorted, but Tala continued grinning as they walked towards their first game of the day.

All was going well.

The boys seemed to be constantly on the court, which made Kia feel a little left out initially, but then as she got into the spirit of it all and it was she who was cheering the loudest.

And in the most embarrassing way.

Calica had given up trying to pull her back into her seat and the others had stopped complaining, in fact some of them even smiled at her antics – she was starting to enjoy herself.

They were not to close to the courts when the problem came out, but immediately she noted the disruption. They were in between a match, almost on their way to the semi-finals if they won the next game but something seemed to have caused an argument. Without thinking Kia was off her seat and heading towards them.

She was prevented from entering the area the teams had to themselves but as her coach caught her eye he gave permission for her to allowed. She walked up to him.

"What's going on?"

"They're facing the school from the next district, the one we played last month – I don't remember if you were there"

"I think so. But what are they all flustered about?"

"They're getting a bit overconfident and I think they're having a conflict of tactics. Try and sort them out will you, I have to go deal with the senior team"

She gave a swift nod and ran towards her team mates. It didn't fail to catch her notice that as she approached closer the stench of sweat became more concentrated. They all glanced up to receive her. Tala tried hard to smile and ended up giving her a grimace instead.

"So what's eaten your tempers?" she asked smiling.

"Your arrival" Hiwatari muttered.

"My words were spoken to a more widespread audience" she told him, her good mood dissolving rapidly.

"Don't start" Ray warned sharply "We wouldn't appreciate any more disputes"

The looked away from each other, Kia with her head lowered slightly.

"So what's wrong?" she finally asked.

"We're playing the school that we did last month, you were there too, the one we won against" Tala explained "But Kai's sort of over the edge, he doesn't think we'll win"

Hiwatari snarled, but couldn't say anything because Kia interrupted him.

"Of course he's worried" Hiwatari was slightly shocked she had admitted it "You fools just can't charge in and win it, you're not gods!"

"Oy, give us a break Kia, you've just been sitting and watching all morning while we've been working stupidly hard on the court, we're tired and really irritated" a boy yelled.

"You're also an irritation, so shut up and listen" her cold smile did make them quiet.

"You're not here to win, despite anything Hiwatari might say" that earned her a glare.

"And you're not going to win if you just sit here like bigheaded idiots! They know all your tactics and probably have a special game plan to beat you this time. They might have also rearranged their players, remember there was one who had hurt himself and was watching throughout the last match? Well I heard he's really good, has private coaching and everything"

The boys blinked at this, Kai rolled his eyes.

"But I don't care if you lose, coach isn't going to give me the lecture" her eyes twinkled "Got to go now though, the seniors are playing and I want to watch"

She started to walk off, but her hand was caught.

"You would abandon us, beautiful angels that we are, for a mere mortal like Valkov"

They gave her pretty smiles, apart from Hiwatari of course.

"Hey! The sports captain is quite cool, and I do know half of you idolize to be him"

"But you would still leave your friends in such a situation?"

"You're not friends' just hypocritical users!" they all just waited patiently before she sighed and walked back to them.

"Okay now this is the plan….."

"Why are we listening to you anyway?" Hiwatari spoke, all the boys sighed and Kia glowered.

"Fine then, I'll leave"

"No!" Ray caught her again "Don't listen to Hiwatari, he doesn't matter"

"No" he smirked "Don't mind me at all"

"He's teasing me!" she pointed, the boys rolled their eyes and Hiwatari continued to stare at her.

For a moment they all stood watching their female team mate suffer under the captain's scrutiny in amusement. Then she burst out:

"Enough" her eyes unglued from his "Do you want to win this thing or not?"

Still grinning they crowded around her and in a neutral tone with a frustrated expression she explained the strategy. They listened quietly, Hiwatari adding a few things once in a while and she relaxed. It did not escape anyone's notice that when they were serious Hiwatari and Kia could be civil, even _nice_ to each other.

They were on the court again and she watched from the sidelines, but closer, more involved, shouting orders once in a while. The other team was not oblivious to her intrusion,but she was to their notice; her eyes hardly darted away from a particular person.

That did not mean however that she would not be pursued.

They won and the other team accepted their defeat humbly, congratulating and shaking hands. Kia was approached as well and she smiled and repeated her thanks; the last boy's grip was tight and lingering and his praise was more than necessary.

She was slightly uncomfortable to say the least with open affection and interest put towards her and quickly she retreated. Tala caught her just before she left.

"Why don't you stay for a while, it'll be fun"

"No thanks" she glanced at Hiwatari and muttered thoughtlessly "It will simply be distracting"

Tala snorted and then laughed again and Kia cursed herself for speaking so openly. Ryushi walked over to see what the fuss was about and was soon followed by Hiwatari.

The boys were soon having their own conversation and Kia was only trapped between them unable to go away like she had planned. They did not seem to mind, she had blended into their background – it was comforting and frustrating at the same time.

"When's your next match?" she interrupted.

"Not for a while" Ryushi answered "Why?"

"Just curious" she mumbled, looking past them at the other boys and then at the court where another match was taking place. The boys continued.

"Excuse me" all four looked at the voice. It was the same boy who they had played, who had shaken her hand last. Kia wondered why she felt so hot.

"Kia Tilwaree, right?" he pronounced her surname a bit weirdly "Could I speak to you alone for a moment?"

She blinked and looked warily at her brother and Tala, her eyes wouldn't go anywhere near Kai. She pushed herself out of the tight circle they had formed around her and walked towards him.

"Hi" he said "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, or go for a movie or something"

His voice was low so the boys couldn't have heard, but Kia took an instinctive step back and put a pleasant smile on her face.

"I'm sorry" she immediately said "but I'm not interested and I don't know you at all"

He grinned and nodded his head understandingly. Then he glanced over her shoulder and congratulated her once again on the game before walking away.

"I did tell him" Ray appeared next to her.

"What exactly?" her eyes still followed the boy, trying to get past the fact that she had just been asked out. There was a first time for everything.

"That you wouldn't be interested"

"He actually asked?"

"You don't have to be surprised Kia, guys do like you"

She turned to him with a dubious look on her face. Ray grinned.

"Are you planning on staying single all throughout high school?"

"We still have two more years, but yes I probably will"

"What did he want?" Tala walked up behind her.

"Not much, just commenting on our game plan" Kia said quickly, sending Ray a warning glare.

"Yup" the boy grinned "He was _very _impressed"

"So are we still going to Horizon tonight?" Kia asked, changing the subject

"I should hope so"

"Good" she smiled "I'll see you guys there then, have a good game!"

Saying this she waved and walked off.

Ryushi turned to Ray gave him a polite smile.

"Now how about telling us what that guy _really_ wanted?"

Hiwatari smirked, Tala waited patiently and Ray explained.

* * *

Kia had been in the cottage about half hour before the rest arrived, but her attention was not diverted from the screen of her laptop. She was not typing, just staring it intently. 

"Hi Kia!" Max came in and sat down in front of her, he was ignored. Confused, he tried the hand waving next but with no more hope.

"It doesn't work" Ryushi told him "I tried this morning; she comes out of it on her own. Mum had a huge argument with her last night about not paying attention"

"What is she doing though?" Max tried to take a peek but she unconsciously shifted out of the way. Then a delighted smile lit her face and she let out a giggle. The rest of them stared at her wonderingly.

"Did you know Kia was asked out today?" Tala started, and she immediately looked up as he had planned.

"Really?" the girls joined the game in unison.

Kia turned to give Ray a glare and he smiled nervously, indicating his helplessness. She looked back at Tala and shut the laptop as to show that he had her full attention. She was fully aware that every one of her friends and Hiwatari were watching.

"She refused him" Tala stated "I wonder why?"

"Keep wondering"

"Actually" Hiwatari interjected, looking uncharacteristically neutral "He probably was doing it for fun"

Kia for a fact knew exactly what _Hiwatari_ was doing – she had been victim to it many a time for more than a few years. She looked at him with polite interest.

"You know us boys" He gave her a charming look "Always doing silly things"

At the last phrase his expression turned bitter, cruel. Kia didn't cower, only looked a bit enlightened.

"Did you know something Hiwatari?" she looked at him with her eyes wide "That was _exactly _the reason for my refusal"

His eyes narrowed. Their friends looked on warily, knowing it was time to intervene but finding it impossible to.

"But maybe we should make sure…..I mean the only way to know whether or not he was my sol mate is to get to know him right?" she grinned. Ryushi was about to speak but she interrupted.

"Ray, I believe you have his number" he glanced at Hiwatari who was watching with flaming eyes and then passed her the number wordlessly.

Kia made a huge fuss of dialling it and then tapped her foot while it ran. Her face brightened, but stayed on Hiwatari as the phone was answered.

"Hi, I'm Kia Tilwaree from the game today" she heard an affirmative.

"I was wondering if you were still interested in that movie………..Great, when do you want to meet up? ...Yes, that should be fine. It was great talking to you…."

The mobile was snapped shut and a few of them flinched.

"Well what do you know Hiwatari, he was interested! That must be the first time you were wrong, how are you feeling?"

Hiwatari just looked away and Kia couldn't help but grin. She then stood up and exited the room. The rest just looked on in shock. A few seconds passed and she re-entered looking a bit abashed.

"So….what's this guy's name?"

Tyson snorted, Tala, Ray and Ryushi laughed immediately dissolving the tension. Max and the girls looked a bit exasperated. She couldn't see Hiwatari's face and they didn't speak after that.

"How was it?" Kia returned to Horizon the next night to find every one there watching a movie. She was addressed by Tala, but it didn't escape her that her brother was also carefully trying to look uninterested.

"It was good, he's really sweet! I enjoyed the movie too. And I am not about to talk through the date with you" She aimed the last sentence at the girls.

"It would be nauseating" that was Hiwatari.

"Agreed" she did much to everyone's surprise.

"But, it's your first date!" Salima was grinning.

"I'm quite sure I won't get married to him though. We fixed up another one to play basketball so I may need a team!"

"I'll go!" Ryushi and Tala were eager. Kia grinned. Hiwatari watched her agree and then continue a conversation with Tala. He did this with a frown because at the time her sentiments were making little sense.

The plan she had was good, obviously to make _him_ jealous, but Tala, other than actually worrying about the boy was not at all affected by Kia's decision to go out with him. And why should he be, Hiwatari reasoned, it was common knowledge that the younger Valkov was smitten with Aurin. Twee was to be disappointed.

While he thought this Hiwatari glanced over at Aurin and kept his eyes on her a while. She sensed him though and when she looked he instinctively looked away, completely missing the blush that covered her face.

He did however look up when a groan from Tala interrupted the movie. They all found him with his face in his hands and Kia who was kneeling next to him staring wide-eyed between Aurin and Hiwatari. He frowned.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Nothing" she squeaked "I need some water!"

"Meet too!" they exited the room in a rush.

Hiwatari blinked at their rapidity and was presented with enquiring looks. He glanced at Aurin, unaware of the frown on his face, consequently she smiled quite unsurely.

"I'm going to find out what's going on with those two!" he said and followed them out of the room.

As he reached the kitchenette in the other rooms he heard voices.

"I had no idea!" Tala was saying "So that's what you were talking about the other day when we caught you with Hiwatari"

"Well I got it a bit muddled up as well!"

"Really?" the sarcastic tone could not be mistaken.

"Are you fine with it?"

"Of course I am!"

"Tala…"

"Kia, it's fine!" Hiwatari couldn't make out the tone. He coughed to get their attention. As he expected Kia jumped and Tala looked startled. Suspiciously they both blushed at the same time.

For a time they didn't say anything and Hiwatari for that time was piecing together things. Tala must have found out about Kia's feelings towards him – that would be the groan – they must have looked at him because of the confusion of the other day and he must have been wrong about Tala's feelings because, as he tried to convince his friend, he was fine with it.

Only she was probably not his friend now.

This brought him out of his thoughts with a shock he hadn't expected and he looked between them much like Kia had looked at him a few minutes ago.

"Is everything alright?" Hiwatari's voice came out with some effort and was hoarse.

"Yes" Kia's sounded equally bad "Thank you"

For a moment he looked straight at her and the flickering gaze she sent back almost made him think that it was _he _she was shy of and not Tala. He bowed his head, accepting her answer and with one glance at Tala who was for some reason glaring at him, Hiwatari left.

When he was out of earshot Tala turned back to Kia.

"Okay, I'm not fine with this. We're going to have to do something about him and Aurin"

* * *

**I'm sorry if I made anyone wait ages, which I probably did and I will most definitely do again! Sorry!**

**I hope the confusion from the previous chapter is cleared and that u guys like this one as well. I don't think the nameless basketball guy will make another appearance……but the motive for bringing him in will also be revealed. **

**I'd really like a few reviews please!!!**

**Love,**

**Kia**


	21. confession

**Chapter 21**

"KAWAII!!!!"

Three boys flinched, one rolled his eyes.

"What is she looking at?" muttered Tala "Kia has never squealed in her life!"

"She doesn't tell me and I can't bother to find out. I think she's just reading or watching a video, but whatever it is I don't like it. It can't be healthy" Ryushi answered.

"Do you think she's turning into a girl?" Ray asked hesitantly.

Hiwatari immediately snorted in reply and that topic wasn't approached again.

They were all in the Tilwaree household, seated in the living room watching some videos. Kia was in the adjacent dining room sitting, predictably, on the computer. After a few minutes Tala stood up and the boys looked at him.

"Kia and I are going for a movie" he explained. They usually did this, but Hiwatari's eyes narrowed. Ryushi and Ray nodded.

Tala went into the dining room and moments later appeared with an obliging and laughing Kia. As they reached the door she suddenly stopped.

"Do any of you want to come?" she offered. This time Ryushi and Ray looked surprised but Hiwatari stood.

"Why not? I probably do need to get out more" she didn't comment, but almost looked relieved. However Tala stiffened beside her, that guy had been glaring at him too often.

"I'll call and see if any one else wants to go" she grinned and moved to the phone, Tala loomed protectively over her.

She called Aurin and when the girl agreed to come he immediately knew something was suspicious. He looked between the pair that was now grinning at each other. When they were younger Kia and Tala always managed to unnecessarily complicate things when they could have been spoken straightforwardly.

They were up to something similar now and he knew he would have to sort that out.

Aurin was waiting for them at the cinema when they arrived. She smiled at them as they approached and greetings were exchanged. The tickets were bought and they moved towards the cinema, stopping briefly for the girls to pick up some popcorn.

They entered the hall, which they found to be packed and the search for four seats took place. But they knew it was almost certain that they wouldn't find them, they all turned to decide what to do.

"We can go in pairs" Aurin suggested.

"I'll take Twee" Hiwatari knew what he was doing, but the other's surprise told him that they obviously didn't.

"What?" the girls said in unison, Aurin's voice faint, Kia's very uncertain.

"Fine, we'll meet outside after the film" Tala matched his gaze, at least one person was quick.

Wordlessly Hiwatari grabbed Kia's arm and steered her weak form away from the other two. They found empty seats just as the hall went dark.

"What are you doing?" rage seemed to have finally hit her. He put a hand on her arm to calm her.

"I'm not sure yet, but it's not all that bad" he was working with instinct.

"You didn't even ask me" she reprimanded.

"I'm sorry" he was feeling bitter "I'm sure you won't die if you stay away from Valkov for a while"

"Excuse me-!" a loud 'shush' interrupted her

"What has this got to do with Tala?" she continued in a whisper and he smirked at her persistence.

"Well you're together, aren't you?"

There was silence for a while, then:

"We do act well then, if we convinced you. Actually it's for Aurin's benefit, though I'm not sure how it'll work" she sounded reluctant to say more.

He'd suspected this, but her confession made him feel strangely relieved as well. They stayed quiet as the credits appeared on the screen. From the corner of his eye he saw her lean back into her seat and settle down comfortably. She didn't mind him, he realised. She had no problem with being with him.

He was surprised for sometime.

The movie was good but he didn't know that, he hadn't seen most of it. They got up as the lights came on and walked out of the hall following the large crowds. He was close behind her and often she would stop and he would bump into her, her hair brushing on his lips and nose.

Aurin and Tala hadn't appeared so they stood waiting. Kia looked up at him.

"What does Aurin think of Tala?" she asked, as if questioning him about a maths problem. He wasn't prepared for it.

"I don't know" he said carefully. She still stared at him. He looked back with equal intensity trying to remind himself he wasn't glaring at her.

"What does she think of you?" her voice a gentle whisper.

He was immediately unbalanced as the implication of the sentence sank in and he saw that she wanted to know if _he _knew. She nodded, he hadn't known. Suddenly the confusion and Tala's glares made sense to him. He felt a bit uncomfortable.

"What do you think of her?" she asked slowly now watching him with the same flickering gaze that was like a candle he could put out so easily.

He couldn't have answered because at that moment the other two appeared and Kia looked away from him, he glanced at Aurin. She was good at hiding it.

Kia grabbed Tala purposely by the arm and for a moment three people were slightly relieved to see a look of surprise and discomfort on Aurin's face. She hadn't had a wonderful time, for some reason Tala hadn't been nice and persistent like always – she felt strange.

Hiwatari was the only one who noticed that she hadn't even glanced at him but had stared all the way, mystified, at Tala's back.

* * *

She was a bit worried really. She wasn't at all prepared and she still hadn't decided who she wanted to read it. She shivered.

Her brother was not a choice, nor Calica. Tala could be exempt as well and she didn't think Tyson or Max would take it seriously enough. The rest of the girls were considerable, apart from Aurin – she was not too comfortable about approaching her yet. However Kia decided upon Ray, he would explain it to her gently.

But Hiwatari….she knew he would be critical but she was scared he would be harsh. Or maybe he would just laugh.

The next day she asked if she could speak to Ray alone and Salima had glanced at her but she didn't look worried. Kia felt jealous of their sure trust. He followed her into the empty room and she handed him the notebook. He looked at her, she turned the other way, and he read.

She thought the air in the room contracted and trapped her and she stood stiffly for many long seconds. Then she heard a sigh and turned, gulping. He was regarding her strangely, as if he wasn't sure what to think.

"Show it to Kai" he said and she took a step back in surprise.

"Half the things here just flew over me" he smiled, impressed "And he'll appreciate it better"

He waited her to say something but she merely stood still in shock. Then he handed her the notebook and left the room. She fell back onto one of the desks and stared at the book.

_Show it to Hiwatari_. His words confused her. Why? Was it so difficult for someone else to smile and say, yes, it was all very nice and flowery?

She scowled and rolled the flimsy notebook up. She would not show it to him! A few minutes later she was standing in front of the staff room waiting patiently and some more minutes later she joined her friends again with a contented and enlightened smile.

* * *

Hiwatari walked into the changing rooms and stopped at the door. Instead of the nine boys that usually occupied the space on this day, there were more from both the years above. He stared a few moments and then dropped his things and hurried through the door opposite. And then walked back out again.

He had just caught the person he had intended to murder, all alone without her shirt on.

Hiwatari contemplated on this for a second and then walked back in again. She was still staring shocked at the door, shirt still off.

He coughed, but didn't move away and she let out a small scream, turned, pulled on a shirt and turned back and pointed accusingly at him.

"What are you doing here?!!" her cheeks were a pretty pink.

"What are an extra eighteen boys doing in the other changing room?"

"That could have waited!" she went redder and he fought down a smirk.

"Did your talk with Valkov-senpai help?"

"How was I to know there were no more girls on the senior teams!" she was still red.

He walked towards her, more predatory with every step. She whimpered, he growled.

"You do know we won't be able to retain our positions"

"I just wanted to play in the tournaments" he was leaning into her now, teeth showing.

"Don't do this kind of thing again" he kept the threat in his voice "I don't like losing power"

"I'll do more of the committee's work tonight!" she tried to offer compensation but he turned away. She sighed, he whirled back, only closer.

"You look very cute in pink" she blinked and he was gone.

For a few seconds she had no idea what he was talking about, then she went beet red. She folded her arms over her chest and collapsed to the ground, cursing her mother's colour choice.

He would never let her live that down.

Pink, however, did not cease to taunt her. Soon came about the popular day that does not fail to be mentioned, or retold as is the case now. Though to avoid convention its mention will be as brief as possible.

She hated it. (As they always do)

He was indifferent to it. (As they would like to think)

Somehow amongst the many others, one of her packets of chocolate mingled in his pile. What became of this unfortunate package will probably forever remain a mystery.

That's all.

He even made her stay extra late to complete a few documents, and the entire time her read a book out of her bag and then commented on her bad taste.

The pink was soon diluted to white and as every year she did not receive any ribbons. There was no acceptance from Hiwatari, but she was too distracted to be sad.

There was an improvement in her mood that he noticed and Ray only nodded at knowingly. It made him suspicious how the friendly boy always knew things about her. Now it was time to question.

"You went to see the language teacher" it was a statement; one she didn't waste energy confirming. "What about?"

"You wouldn't be satisfied with 'none of your business'" she grinned. He merely watched.

"None of your business"

Predictably enough he just nodded and she felt a bit exasperated that he wasn't pursuing the topic, but then again, it was probably best left alone.

"Do we need to get involved in the cultural festival activities?" she questioned

He shook his head "Just make sure everything goes smoothly"

"Good" he glanced at her "I just can't wait till the holidays start"

He nodded understanding and continued to watch over the discarded book as she worked. It was strange that they were being civil. Maybe they were never good to each other because they had never tried. Maybe this working together thing was actually of some benefit.

He didn't mind being with her. No, Hiwatari thought, he didn't mind in the least. She totally missed the smile that he directed.

He liked being with her.

They thought was alien and the moment it passed his eyes, still on her, lost focus and widened. But he composed himself quickly and realised there wasn't too much harm in that.

Yes, he thought as she lifted her face and gave him a smile, there was no harm at all.

* * *

The first year of high school was gone, but not all jobs were done. Kia stepped in through the side door of the Hiwatari mansion and silently made her way to her destination. She was determined to do this and she would only leave after it was done.

Kia knocked on his door and then pushed it open. His room was well lit and small and he was sitting on the floor in the corner. He glanced up sharply and she found herself staring at shielded eyes.

"You wear glasses?"

"What do you want?"

The question was so accurately phrased that she went a little pink with nervousness and stared at him stupidly.

"Well, hurry up, don't just stand there like a fool"

She scowled. "what's the hurry?"

"Tomorrow I believe my family and I leave for Moscow, thus I want you out of the room as soon as possible so I can cherish the peace that is still remaining"

This was the point where Kia realised that giggling and scowling at the same time were impossible.

"I only needed to borrow your language notes"

His eyes glinted behind his glasses and she decided he looked nice in them. She had never known he wore any.

Hiwatari got up and walked towards her, as he moved past her to a bookshelf behind her heart did the things it was supposed to do to make sure she once again became determined to do what she had originally come to do.

Before he could turn around she was standing behind him lightly grabbing his shirt and telling him not to turn. She was red now.

"What are you up to Twee?"

She blushed darker and gripper his shirt tightly trying to form words.

"Right. I wanted to tell you something" there was a gulp in her throat.

"Get on with it then!"

"Well, I wanted you to know that I like you" he stiffened, she continued "I really like you"

An awkward silence passed and he almost turned when she stopped him.

"I just wanted you to know and I hope you don't have a problem with it" she sighed "That's all"

He turned, but so did she and she walked quickly out of his room and then broke into a run. He did not follow. The next day he was gone.

* * *

**That was a bit strange. I'm a bit excited now because I like my idea for the next chapter.**

**I hope that was okay!  
**

**Review **

**Kia**


	22. misconceptions

**Chapter 22**

She wasn't quite sure what she had to. She could sit around and wait or she could call him and demand an answer. The latter was just a thought and she knew she had no guts to do it, but it was an adventurous thought nonetheless.

The summer however went through rather quickly even though she spent many moments in fits of paranoia and one of them went rather over the top when her brother received a phone call from his girlfriend.

Kia sat in the living room where Ryushi was speaking, trying to look quite unnoticeable at the same time as musing over every one of his one worded answers. Eventually at the lack of getting any more details she gave up and returned her attention to her book. However it seemed she would not go uninterrupted. Ryushi caught her attention and called her over to the phone and handed her the receiver. Then he hovered close by.

She stared at him suspiciously and then spoke into the phone and then after hearing the answering voice, froze.

"Hiwatari" her pitch was higher than usual "What an unexpected surprise!"

"Good evening Twee. Did I interrupt any important text?" his voice was lower, seemingly huskier. Her heart fluttered.

"Yes, you did, but I am sure a few minutes will not matter much"

"I will not return before the first day of school and towards the end of the month there is a committee meeting that you need to attend"

He gave her the details and she spoke hesitantly once more.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No" his voice was quiet, firm. She didn't need to be told twice. "Nothing more"

"Ok then, good night"

She didn't give him a chance to answer and hurriedly put the receiver down. She took a deep breath and hurried out, rushing past Ryushi into her room. She stayed there the rest of the evening.

* * *

Ryushi and Kia took a lift with Tala on the first day and reached school a bit later than when Kai took them which basically translated to: they arrived late on the first day school.

Kia was panicking.

Which was why she probably didn't realise, as she ran into the room and collapsed into her allocated chair, that both the ones next to her were occupied.

_Both_.

When he did however cough lightly, presumably to get her attention, she was startled and immediately went a bright pink. The same kind of pink he had said looked good on her.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too Twee, and yes, my holiday was wonderful. Thank you for asking" a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hi" she didn't squeal, she did not squeal!

His smirk widened and he shook his head lightly as if that tiny little creature that had followed the monsters from Pandora's Box had been lost. She slowly turned away and proceeded to try and chew her lower lip off.

She hadn't looked at him, she had been too much afraid. What was his expression like?

Their teacher called them to attention and welcomed them soon after. He spoke briefly and then it was time to hand out the timetables and many forms they got on the first day, Hiwatari, who was once again appointed class representative, was asked to come and help give them out.

He got up and as he did Kia too raised her eyes to stare at him.

He was taller, so much more taller. He seemed to have had a rapid hair growth so she was sure he could tie it up in a small ponytail. She heard whispers as he walked to the front of the class and knew at once she was not the only one who had noticed the changes.

Suddenly he turned and looked right at her. He frowned at her and gestured for her to follow. She was mesmerised and obeyed easily, almost falling for Ray's outstretched leg.

He looked handsome, older and more commanding as such. He couldn't stand, staring at her disapprovingly like that while she reprimanded Ray for his cheekiness and not make her so aware of him that she stumbled over every single word and caused Ray to grin more at her scolding attempts.

Failed scolding attempts that was.

He had to drag her to the front and she concluded that she had safely made a complete fool of herself. What a surprise.

"So how was your summer?" he was testing her mood carefully she noted, and it was sensible as she was still bitter.

"Uneventful" Full stop.

"Hmm"

They lapsed into silence again as she looked through their events diary for the term. It was a relatively relaxing year for them as they were now not first years but also did not have the heavy responsibilities and exams of the third years.

"They've increased the committee meetings per week" a breath brushed against the back of her neck. She jumped.

He was standing behind her, peering without much difficulty over her shoulder. She turned to give him the most impassive expression she could manage.

"What?" he glanced at her, smirking ever so slightly.

"Personal space invasion"

"What about it?" he grinned innocently, but his eyes glinted darkly in a more serious than mischievous way.

She huffed a bit but turned back and checked his point about the change in the timetable. It would not be a problem for her, but…

"You're going to have to brief me on the extra meetings, I won't be able to attend" his low tone caused light goose bumps on her skin. She nodded.

"We might need to exchange schedules so we can coincide free days to do the committee work" he paused "And besides, I still need help"

She stepped away now, not turning back to show him she had acknowledged his statement. She asked the teacher for an extra copy of their term events and then left it in front of him before returning to her chair. He followed hesitantly.

The teacher had begun reading out their new pairings out for the year. Ryushi had looked particularly disappointed that he was not once again paired with his girlfriend, but most other people looked content.

As Hiwatari approached his seat their names were read out together, again. He whirled round.

"What! Not again!" there was no doubting his sentiments on the matter.

"What is the matter, Hiwatari?" the teacher tried to look patient "You both worked together fine last year, exceptionally well in fact"

"But I'm already stuck with her with the council work anyway, that is enough" he was looking a bit annoyed, nobody was paying attention to Kia so they did not see her flinch slightly. Only slightly, she'd expected this.

"I need a good reason, Hiwatari. We had intended this so that the quality of work was retained, even though it was late a lot of the time – which is something to improve on"

"She's distracting" Kia blinked, and people turned to stare at her with lifted eyebrows as if trying to discern, like she was, what he was talking about.

"Sorry Hiwatari, but _distracting_? I was under the impression that both of you could contain your loathing for each other"

"Not in that way sensei" Hiwatari tried to argue "It's hard to concentrate-"

Kia had however had enough and she decided it was time to interrupt, therefore drowning out Hiwatari's words.

"I agree with Hiwatari sensei" she spoke loudly "I don't think it is a good idea at all, an unfair one at that"

He seemed a bit startled at her agreement and she could not for a moment help but feel a bit exasperated. What did he think she was, one of his obsessive fan girls? Her annoyed expression emphasised her words to the teacher.

"A teacher's job is to make a students life miserable and I cannot do anything about this, so you're just going to have to live with it" the final tone was clear and it would not do well if the representatives kept arguing, something the realised simultaneously with a glance at each other.

Kia kept her expression annoyed, as if going through a tedious ordeal; he was frowning at something she did not know, but suspected was at not understanding her unwillingness at the partnership and that only made her more irritated.

_Arrogant idiot!_

The day had already started going wrong when they had arrived late and Kia was in no mood to resist destiny.

* * *

"Do tell us how she's distracting?" that was the question Tala was directing at Hiwatari as she neared the table, a little late for lunch.

Immediately she turned to walk away.

However, Miriam and Hilary caught her and refused her excuses and she was led to the table. There it seemed evident that Hiwatari had made it clear he was not bringing up that topic.

And Tala made it clear he had not had enough.

"No really" this was directed at Kia "What did you do to make him say that?"

"Shut up Tala, and mind your own business" Kia's clipped tone caused his brows to rise but he did follow her advice. She found Hiwatari frowning at her slightly and concentrated on her lunch.

The conversation shifted almost immediately. Their friends knew how to handle every mood any of them encountered, even Kai. They had known each other for a long time.

Thus the talking continued and she couldn't stay away for too long without smiling. She was happy to be at school again. Tala mentioned he would take her home that night, as way of an apology and she grinned at him until Hiwatari smoothly interrupted.

"That won't be necessary, we'll have to stay back late and I can take her home. Though it would be kind if you could provide the same service to Calica" Hiwatari was smirking lightly and Tala merely rolled his eyes and nodded. Kia looked a bit outraged.

"It's the first day of school!" she pointed out.

"Really, I had no idea"

"I'll go crazy if you make me work this hard!" some laughed, others rolled their eyes.

"..Go…crazy?" he looked surprised, innocent "So, you mean there's another reason you act so weird"

She reached out to whack him, he ducked, and the others laughed. Then from the corner of his eye he caught Ryushi glaring, his jaw tight. Hiwatari frowned, and then glancing again he saw Kia was red. He let out a frustrated growl.

They continued to tease her and Ryushi continued to look displeased. Kia continued to laugh it away and then he spoke.

"I think you're right" everyone lapsed into silence "I don't think I can be bothered to do any work tonight either"

He got up and with a barely noticeable nod at Ryushi he left. Kia frowned, he always left first.

* * *

They avoided each other quite pointedly during the next few weeks; Kia and Hiwatari that was. This was particularly hard as they had to spend the majority of their time together. Kia knew they had perfectly good reasons for avoiding each other but somehow, her hypocritical self was a bit annoyed with Hiwatari. He was supposed to be the gracious guy, not awkward about the situation, it wasn't helping things!

Her reasons, however, were justified. She was allowed to wallow in self pity.

The readers now need to be informed that Kia was simply having misconceptions. Hiwatari was not avoiding her, he was simply busy. She was paranoid.

She had just walked out of the committee meeting after it had ended earlier than usual and she was about to make her way to the library when she saw Hiwatari running up towards the room. As he saw the student council members leaving he slowed to a walk and sighed loudly. From where she stood Kia saw that he was taller than many of the boys in the corridor and was quite unaware of the timid glances his way from people. He ran a hand through his hair, another godly art that got slight giggles from many first year girls and even some of the older ones. Kia prided herself to be able to roll her eyes.

In fact, she reckoned she should be blessed because he was currently walking purposefully towards her. He frowned at her amused expression and lifted his brows in question. Over his shoulder she saw people give her a strange look. Yes, she was privileged indeed.

"You're here early" she commented, handing him the notes she'd made during the meeting.

"Yes" he flicked through them "I heard a rumour something special was going to happen"

"There was" she informed him "It's primarily to do with the second years. As year representative you're going to be really busy"

He chuckled, she shivered. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her.

"You mean _you _are the one who's going to be busy, yes?"

Her eyes widened and then narrowed into slits in a split second, but she couldn't turn around to face him. She was already vulnerable to him, but the fact that he was using that to attack her, that hurt her more.

A light cough interrupted them.

Both looked up to see a third year girl standing in front, waiting with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Hiwatari-san, please could I speak with you?" Kia was pointedly forgotten.

"I'll go on ahead then" Kia was about to subtly move away to give the girl some privacy when Hiwatari caught the back of her shirt and held her back.

"You don't need to leave" Hiwatari grinned at her, threatening her deceptively not to go.

Kia looked back at the third year that now stood awkwardly staring at the two who stood so close together. She eyed Kia carefully, but also worriedly. However Kia realised what was going on. She knew how it felt to confess to this difficult person and she was going to give the other girl a chance. She pulled away from Hiwatari.

"Don't be silly!" her voice was harsher than necessary. She was happy to see he looked surprised.

"I'll go on ahead then" she repeated her sentence forcefully and slowly as if she were convincing a child.

Giving him one final glare, Kia turned to go. As she passed the other girl she smiled kindly.

"Good luck" she whispered. The girl was surprised; she blushed and nodded, but managed to return her smile.

Kia switched the lights on of the empty classroom that Hiwatari and she used. It was only after she reached that she realised that he still had her folder with the work in it. Deciding to start on some homework instead she sat down and began her work.

It was quite amazing how she could suddenly sway her mind away from that boy. She knew that she wasn't the only one who liked him, he wasn't hers. She wondered what she would do when he did become someone else's. Hiwatari was renowned in being cruel in his rejections, she knew that from experience. Hers however, wasn't the worst case. The pathetic thing was that even though everyone knew his reputation, Kia included, he still managed to enchant them.

She didn't wait for him, and as the time increased she didn't worry either. Her mind was already distracted and she had proceeded to do her third piece of homework when he came back and dropped the folder on her table. She looked up, startled.

"Oh you're back" He didn't turn around, but she didn't take offence. He didn't mention the girl, nor did she; it was Hiwatari's business.

They worked in a strange new silence, with Kia writing unconcerned and Hiwatari having constant moments of distractions. If Kia had been more observant she would have noticed him opening his mouth many times, about to speak, and then deciding against it.

The next day Kia was to receive a surprise. As she entered school, Hiwatari walking just in front of her, she saw the third year from the previous day with two friends. They stopped and smiled, giving a slight bow. Kia's brows rose.

"Thank you for being so kind to me yesterday Hiwatari-kun" the girl blushed slightly, her friends nodded their thanks. Hiwatari, as way of reply, bowed slightly and moved aside for them to walk past, watching after them.

Kia eyes widened at the statement and she stopped short, a bit horrified. Hiwatari had not just been acknowledged by a girl he had rejected, he had been thanked for _kindly _rejecting her _and _was acknowledged by him as well. What was the world coming to?

Hiwatari, on his part, watched Kia's reactions with amusement and a slight triumph. She caught his eye and glared with such strength that he stepped back, but with smirk still intact.

"Well, aren't we discriminative" she snapped, referring to his method of rejection. Even Hiwatari could not deny what she was talking about, not that he was about to.

"Still bitter?" he whispered as she walked past him. At his words however she whirled around to hit him, her expression one of slight humiliation but mostly anger. He moved away in time, chuckled softly and breezed past her, leaving her to fume.

There had been no confrontation of any kind about her confession. Kia assumed it would be treated like an incident that had never taken place. But as they went through the term it seemed as if Hiwatari would do everything to tease her about it. It wasn't an outright, light-hearted teasing either, it was subtle, cruel and so undetectable that she could not accuse him of it. It disgusted her further that she liked a boy who could be so unkind, false, and hypocritical and so using.

Mentioning using………

Kia looked up for the umpteenth time from her work, but still there was no sign of Hiwatari. She sighed loudly. His club should have ended and they still needed to discuss the assignment the student council had given them.

Kia eventually was able to focus on her work, or Hiwatari's work as it was. It had become routine for her to help him with his work, at first because of his threat, then because she got to spend more time with him and now because she was used to it.

When things hit you they come with a ton of weight which bears the consequence of how stupid you have been and when Kia was 'hit', it was with many tons of that weight.

She had been stupid; in fact she was still being stupid. Kia stared at the door, and then looked at the decreasing pile of papers in front of her. Might as well finish.

Hiwatari conveniently arrived after she had slaved through every paper and made the decisions for the assignment without his opinion. She read a book to pass the time and glanced up as he came in.

He looked tired, exhausted in fact, and was wearing his glasses. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment but she shook herself out of it. She would not budge.

"You're late" she commented dryly as he collapsed on a chair, running a hand through his hair.

"You finished quickly" he countered, his breath ragged; he had run here. She could feel her will wavering.

"What happened?"

"I had to stay back late after kendo club…." he started, then frowned wondering why he was explaining. Kia waited though, too innocent a smile on her face.

"….then I got caught up with two guys fighting. A teacher got involved and everything so it took loads of time explaining."

"You got into a fight?" she looked at him incredulously.

Hiwatari stared at her for a moment and then looked away, but she saw the smirk on his face.

"Are you crazy?!" she stood up, more than a little shocked "You can't do that!"

He looked at her, smirk bitter now "Really, it seemed quite possible a few minutes ago!"

"Don't play around with me!" she slammed her book down hard, making him flinch "Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get into!"

"I'm not stupid Twee" Hiwatari stated this blankly, but sharply, an edge entering his voice.

"Then what exactly were you doing?

"That, I believe, would be none of your business" his tone indicated an authoritative finality.

She looked absolutely astounded. His meaning however reminded her of her original intent and she realised that this was the perfect opportunity to voice it.

"You're right, as always. I wanted to tell you that I'm finished with this"

"You always had the ability to express yourself so well"

"What?"

"I'm saying I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" his mood didn't seem to be improving.

"I'm not going to do your work anymore" she waited for his reaction, but he didn't even turn his head to face her, so she could see none.

"That's not a problem" his voice was perfectly cold, almost detached.

Kia waited for a few more moments for him to say anything else. She hadn't expected an easy agreement so she was still a bit taken aback. After those moments of stretching silence she collected her things and left, softly telling him she'd walk home.

Kia left first for the first time that evening.

* * *

Kia had not seen Hiwatari for a while now. She was not needed for committee meetings now, nor did she stay late at school and they had no joint projects together. For that reason she suddenly seemed to have too much free time on her hands.

It was actually incredibly relaxing.

So much so, that she found herself often sitting in the living room, solitarily silent midst the household chaos, staring intently at the ceiling to pass the time. It was amazingly soothing.

She didn't even see him at the dojo where they practiced martial arts. This year, Kia realised with a certain disdain, was going to be intolerably uneventful.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, some might say, this was another misconception.

Kia walked into the classroom one morning, strangely early. She was actually musing over this. Her strange logic told her that because this was out of the ordinary, despite it being good, it could be a bad omen. However being good, it could be a good omen. It could also be mixed, she continued to think. So, because she was deep thought, it was only after she was shaken did she realise that Brooklyn had been trying to get her attention.

"What?" she asked, a bit irritable at her thoughts being disturbed.

"What's up with Hiwatari?"

"I don't know, isn't he usually in a bad mood?" why did people come to ask _her_ about Hiwatari? Didn't he have a sister who lived with him?

"Idiot! I'm talking about the probation!" Kia stared at him in slight confusion and then he gave her another light shake. "Didn't you know? Hiwatari's on probation!"

"WHAT!" her screech attracted her other classmates' attention. They either rolled their eyes or continued to watch with interest.

"He got into a fight a few days ago with some third years; apparently it was the second time. The teachers were so worried they put him on probation so that it wouldn't happen again"

Kia stared at him in slight horror, speechless at the news. Her mouth opened but she was too shocked to say anything. Brooklyn sighed.

"That's why he's been staying back so late these few days. He has to make sure that all his schoolwork and extra activities are immaculate or they'll strip him of his responsibilities. These teachers overreact so much!"

"Since when?" Kia's voice croaked out.

"Last week. Some student found out yesterday while the teachers were discussing it in the staffroom"

Kia nodded and walked further in. The rest of the students seemed to be discussing it as well though there wasn't any strong reaction, or so it seemed. As she got her books ready Kia tried to listen in on the conversations but couldn't focus on one, then a quick hush fell over the classroom. It was Hiwatari.

Everyone turned to stare at him but he just sauntered in unconcerned. Hiwatari's calm and bored detachment was infamous throughout the school and furthermore being the top student of the year with big responsibilities nobody had expected him to get into a fight. Even Kia was not sure to think.

She avoided his eyes as he approached the table, but noticed he knew that the news had gotten round. There was uneasiness about the classroom and students were only whispering inconspicuously. She heard him sigh loudly.

"Has anyone got any ideas for the new budget that we have?" Kia asked unnecessarily loudly, walking to the front of the class.

This was not, strictly speaking, her job. However, as she had been helping Hiwatari for some time many responsibilities automatically went to her. She would help him, even though she had quit, because she _wanted_ to and because he _needed _it. Anyway, the class needed a distraction; it was getting quite morbid.

The questions and ideas came rushing in and she had to shout over them to control the discussion. They all knew she had done it on purpose but that was okay, they were her classmates and they understood the need. She saw her friends glance at Hiwatari and was reassured to see that he looked distracted.

The teachers were going to have a hard day.

Nobody, not one single person in the second year, was happy about Hiwatari's probation. They knew it was just a security measure to make sure it didn't happen again but they thought it was unfair. Therefore, for the first time the second year students of Osaka High School went on unofficial strike. Just because of one boy; Kia thought they were overreacting. The boy in question seemed to be unconcerned.

The questions the students asked were useless; they were unnecessarily rude and cheeky. So by the end of the day Kia was exhausted by the disruption caused. She had stayed back in the library to finish the work she couldn't complete and was now at the staff room waiting to hand in her book.

Kia was not a bad girl. She would never be, she didn't have the courage for it. However eavesdropping on teachers was not a bad thing at all. In fact it was essential in a student's life and she was not ashamed to be doing it at that moment, some seconds later and she would be very glad that she had been.

"The second years are causing a problem" that was what caught her interest. It also flared immediate mental retaliation from her. Silently she listened.

"Hiwatari-kun again?"

"Yes. I think he spurred them into some sort of rebellion" this was followed by a short laugh.

Kia was more than unhappy by the statement made. It made her angry in the same way, she was sure, all the other students had been angry that day. A sharp feeling of defence for her _friend_ enveloped her and with a slight irritation she realised that Hiwatari was once again right.

Upon her asking, quite tactlessly she now realised, how much ego boost she would have to deal with due to the trouble their classmates were creating for him Kai has given her a sour look, which she had definitely deserved, before he had coldly informed her that he was quite certain that, despite his overwhelming good qualities and popularity, he was not receiving any such privileges.

Kia wasn't doing it for him either. _Definitely not._

The sense of injustice she felt at the blame being put on him might have been taken a bit more personally than most people but it was there and before she knew it she was, unfortunately, doing something about it.

**Finally!! It is done and there will be more soon but I will update **_**Death By Crimson**_** first as I've already half of the chapter! **

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please Review!**

**Kia **


	23. dates

**Chapter 23**

The next day Kia arrived home later. She entered the house quietly, making sure to shut the door silently. Then she proceeded to make her way upstairs without alerting anyone of her presence. But her mother did always have super-hearing; by the time she reached the end of the hall there had been three discreet coughs which she'd tried to ignore and then finally a sharp call to which she turned. Time to face the wrath.

She trudged to the kitchen and was surprised to see Helen Hiwatari there. The woman looked up from the small table in the corner not honouring her with a smile or even a nod. Kia glanced at her mother who stiffly indicated for her to take a seat. Kia flinched.

It seemed both her brother and father had been cleared out. Ryushi was not needed for this talk and her father wouldn't be good at it, but seeing Helen there Kia realised that the situation was much worse than she'd anticipated. Predictably the bell rang, cutting the tense silence. Her mother went to open it as Kia stared resignedly at the floor and returned with a frowning Hiwatari. His brow wrinkled as he saw her with his mother, immediately taking in the atmosphere.

"We didn't have a fight" he declared this at once and all three females sighed. Kia and Hiwatari had repeatedly received lectures from their respective mothers during their younger years to be civil to each other. Needless to say they had agreed at the time only to leave and argue more; however recently they seemed to have calmed down on their own account.

"Sit Kai" his mother's tone was low and sharp. The command was clear and he took the seat she abandoned. The teenagers exchanged an acknowledging glance but not any more. Then simultaneously they turned to their intimidating mothers.

"We received a phone call from school today" Kia knew her mother was trying to be calm "_Both _of us"

Both their children groaned.

Kia knew it was going to happen but she hadn't planned on Hiwatari being there, now it would only be more humiliating. Hiwatari's groan was, she was sure, because he hadn't anticipated her mother's presence. Predictably her mother fixed him with a stern gaze.

"I'm very disappointed Kai" Kia rolled her eyes, Helen scowled along with her.

"How about we interrogate them together" Helen suggested, raising her eyebrows at her friend. Mrs Tilwaree grumbled acceptingly.

According to Kia's mother Hiwatari was the perfect child. He was polite, charismatic and managed to get good grades with his timetable full. Kia had begun to ignore her mother's pleas for her to take up his example. It was good her mother hadn't seen through his good boy pretence, but thankfully Hiwatari had never taken advantage of this favouritism.

"So mind telling us how you're both on probation?" Kia could have wailed there and it wasn't because her mother had found out.

It took a while to sink in but finally, instead of his perfectly evasive and strategic answers, Hiwatari turned to look at her with unveiled surprise.

"What did you do Twee?" she was surprised to hear anger in his voice, but she merely scowled. Their mothers watched warily.

"I'll be staying late to help Hiwatari with the work again" she informed her mother, ignoring his question.

Her mother blinked and Hiwatari and his mother's eyes narrowed with uncanny similarity. The women let him speak.

"What the hell are you talking about?" this time his voice was low and threatening. Both women frowned at him disapprovingly but Kia knew he had no qualms about cruel behaviour in front of them, she wouldn't last too long.

"The teachers didn't like my opinions" she said shortly and he blinked.

"That still doesn't explain why you're both on probation for one month" Helen interrupted them smoothly. Her son rounded on her in surprise and Kia slid down her chair in further unwilling resignation.

"One!" he said "They told me three!"

Silence greeted this exclamation and she could see him putting two and two together. She counted down the seconds and at the right moment he cursed, extracting sharp reprimanding from his mother which he ignored.

"You didn't!" his whisper was outraged.

"I did" she informed him.

He got up in one swift movement and grabbed her arm roughly, giving her shake. Her mother moved towards them but was held by Helen who watched with vivid curiosity. Kia really hoped they weren't distracted too much, she didn't want to get killed.

"I don't need any pity" his voice was dangerous, but it had not begun to worry her too much. It did send a slight tremble through her though.

"Don't flatter yourself" she spat back. He stood straighter at this and pushed her pack so she hit the wall. No qualms at all.

"Enough" Helen stated quietly, while Kia's mother eyes flashed "I want an explanation"

"I got into two fights, they put me on probation" Hiwatari hissed through his teeth and then jabbed a finger in her direction "She's being a saint as usual"

Helen's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth but before Kia could hear the coming yell, Kia's mother had told Hiwatari to take a seat once more; in a tone Kia had never heard her use. Then, looking at her daughter with hesitant curiosity, she gently told her to sit as well.

"Now Kia" she turned to the girl, keeping a hand on Helen's arm "What exactly is Kai so frustrated about"

"I'm not frustrated about anything!" her mother ignored him.

Kia met her mother's hard, probing gaze. She was a perfected liar, she could do it again.

"He's not frustrated about anything" she stated this softly and firmly. The women looked sceptical and she saw him stiffen. He would play along now.

"What did Kia get probation for?" her mother turned on him.

"She supported the two fights and provoked them, we both got into trouble" Kia almost grinned at the exasperated looks on their mother's faces. They were never getting anything out of them now.

Kia's mother looked from one to the other but their expressions stayed the same, finally she turned to Helen and raised her eyebrows. The other woman only chuckled lightly.

"They've grown up" she said and was answered by a weary glance.

The silence remained for a few moments before they were both informed that they weren't going to get a punishment as they would have too much on their hands anyway. They were then told they could go.

"Don't fight too much" Helen called after them as they left. The door only shut with a slam and Kia let Hiwatari follow her to her room. She wouldn't be escaping this one.

"Can't you just say thanks like a normal person and leave" she muttered, but he only pushed past her and collapsed onto the bed, regarding her with a slight annoyed expression.

"Fine" she sat down on the floor, waiting for the interrogation "Just don't be too loud"

"What exactly did you do?" his tone was unfathomable so she decided upon telling the truth.

"I told you, the teacher's weren't happy with my opinions"

"What were those opinions about?" he persisted patiently.

She looked away and muttered something, he waited.

"I told them your punishment wasn't fair" she said, blushing slightly. She could already feel the smug look on his face.

"Is that so?" there was humour in his voice and she turned to glare at him. He had shifted so he was lying on his stomach, watching her attentively from over his hands. She didn't answer.

"And they put you on probation for this?" Now it was she who grinned, not at him but the memory.

"It's a bit worrying that we think alike" she told him, serenely and he once again sighed.

"You're doing it again"

"What?"

"Talking as if I know what's going on in your brain, if you have one…" he was smirking now. She ignored the insult.

"I told them exactly what you told Helen and Mum downstairs. I provoked the fights"

"And they believed you?" their mothers hadn't.

"It was useful keeping up the reputation of a girl who wouldn't be able to get away with doing anything wrong. I think they did believe me when I said how bad I felt for putting all the blame on you; the trembling helped as well"

He shuffled closer to her, his face, for once, level with hers.

"And I assume your love for me made the situation more believable" she didn't flinch.

"Hardly" she felt triumphant at his slight frown "I think that was a little stupidity on my part and a definite delusion"

His eyes darkened slightly but his smirk reappeared "And we all know misconceptions are you speciality"

"As you repeatedly remind me"

They stared at each other for a moment, the little space between crackling with anticipation and challenges. It unnerved her that while she was glaring he seemed to be smirking at her with a predatory intent.

"Kia…" he drawled and a traitorous tingle went down her at hearing her name from him. She watched him wordlessly as he leaned closer.

"So you've got over your little phase of 'I'm angry with Hiwatari'?" his breath brushed over her lips.

"Nope. It's just evolved to 'I hate Hiwatari again'" she was grinning.

He laughed suddenly, shortly and bitterly. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"You're confusing, complicated and difficult" she told him.

"Is that why you give up?"

"Sorry?"

"Because things get too difficult?" he seemed genuinely interested.

"It makes my life easier"

"But what if after all that difficulty you obtain a prize that makes all the hard work worth the effort?"

She caught his eyes, they were amused. She understood his meaning. No, she understood the circumstance, not the suggestion. Was he saying that he didn't want her to give up on him?

"What are you on about Hiwatari?"

He straightened, stood up and then after a moment's consideration bent down again.

"Think about it, you've already figured it out" then he leaned in and bumped his forehead with hers. She blinked and he was gone.

It seemed like the old routine was back again.

* * *

Kia dragged herself to the room in the slowest pace she could manage without deriving an exasperated and smug expression from Hiwatari. When she did appear at the doorway however that was exactly the kind of expression she was presented with.

"You're insufferable" she hissed and his grin only widened.

"Nice to see you too"

Kia merely lowered her eyes and grunted before dropping down opposite him. He had his papers stacked in front of him in a neat pile. He always did work in a more sophisticated way than her. Hell, he did _everything _better than her.

Well, almost everything.

Kia knew she was much better suited at doing the representative work than him and while Hiwatari's work had impeccable end results she had found out that his prep work wasn't always up to the mark. With the probation however it needed to be and with the amount of responsibilities he had it would have been impossible for one person to pull of such a feat, but looking at his calm face now Kia was willing to bet that if that person was anyone, it would be him.

She would have to make sure he never understood her thoughts.

She took out her work material from her bag and then slowly, under his intense gaze, started working again. He scrutinised her for many moments before turning back to his own work with a clear, self-satisfied smirk.

They worked in companionable silence for the most part, but as she did more work Kia started to loose concentration and began to fidget more. He noticed and looked up, raising an enquiring eyebrow, but she only shrugged and looked back at her work in an attempt to start at it once again. But when she looked up a few seconds later, he was still watching her with an expectant expression.

"What?" she said defensively, as a smirk crept on to his face, "Don't give me that look!"

He shook his head and she now glared at her papers with renewed concentration. When she looked up after sometime she caught him snapping his head back down and her eyes narrowed.

"What is it Hiwatari?"

He looked up with an innocent smile. A _smile_; this was enough to tell her that he wasn't in a mood to confess, and of course this meant that she would persist more.

"What were you talking about yesterday Hiwatari, before you left?"

He stiffened and his eyes narrowed, smile disappearing completely now that he knew he'd been caught.

"I meant exactly what I said" he answered shortly. Kia grinned.

"Were you suggesting I follow you advice?" she asked, a bit breathless.

"Not to give up? I'm quite sure you'll do that anyway Twee"

"Were you suggesting I don't give up on something in particular?"

He stared hard at her, rethinking his answer.

"I suggest you go with what your first instinct was at the time"

Kia had expected him not to answer the question directly, but at the same time he gave her too much hope. Her first thought had been that his advice had been meant to apply on him and she was already halfway there anyway. Kia smiled softly.

"So what did you decide?" he asked with unveiled curiosity.

She smirked mysteriously at him. "I decided to stick with my course"

He was not satisfied with her answer and she saw clearly that he would have asked her to be precise, and she probably would have answered him truthfully as well, but Hiwatari had a respect for personal space that he only ever crossed when he was sure it would benefit him; this time he wasn't.

Hiwatari turned back reluctantly to his work and Kia smiled triumphantly. It was a bit strange feeling so victorious over someone she liked and had just decided to pursue again.

However, Kia mused sensibly, as she would probably be going through the whole argument over whether he was worth it or not the next week, and again deciding he was, it was probably for the best that she relished the extremely rare moments where she left him unfulfilled.

It was only a few days later when Hiwatari approached her with a rather strange proposal. There was nothing strange about the proposal per se, only the insistent manner in which he persuaded her to attend it with him. It was to attend a seminar. They did go to the seminar and though it lasted most of the day with no lunch breaks Kia did end up enjoying it. They met many students their age and while Kia socialized happily, her new friends could only speculate about her aloof companion. As soon as they finished the seminar Kia suggested they stop by a restaurant to eat; they did exactly that.

This was going exceedingly well for Hiwatari.

Tala asked her about her previous day every time he picked her up for school, which happened to be every weekday. Then he asked her about the details of her weekend, then he ignored Aurin to interrogate her until Hiwatari had to sharply request him to stop with the questioning because he was distracting Kia from her work.

A week later Kia received two basketball match tickets from Valkov-senpai, the sports captain, who told her it would be useful for tactical ideas. He also suggested she take Hiwatari along with her as he was going to regain his position as basketball team captain next year. It would be a good experience, he said.

Kia enjoyed it and on the way home they ran into Tala and Ray so they stopped by at a café. Tala wasn't too happy that Kia had taken Hiwatari instead of him and he scowled when she told him his older brother's explanation. They left a few minutes later, just after Kia and Hiwatari ordered their food, saying they had to hurry. Once again Kia was stuck with Hiwatari alone again.

During these two events, which Kia thoroughly enjoyed, Hiwatari, despite his constant cutting remarks, somehow refrained from being overly harsh and allowed enjoyable semi-serious arguments. He seemed distant and _distracted _frequently and the teachers had once or twice almost brought up his late homework before Kia or another of his friends had covered for him. She didn't know how he was being so careless, especially during his probation.

Though their probation month passed without any other occurrences, Kia's parents insisted on some ground rules while Hiwatari's seemed to have forgotten he had once even been in trouble. It wasn't quite fair, more so seeing that Kia hadn't been involved or at fault in the first place. Kia's parents also agreed that while she was with him the ground rules could be bent and this meant that it was only when she begged him was she allowed to go with him. Hiwatari then demanded payment and Kia found herself labouring hours after school trying to finish the work while he read and teased her mercilessly.

It was, slowly and subtly leading somewhere and once again Hiwatari was dragging her along blindfolded to that place.

Nevertheless, unbeknownst to both of them, Hiwatari's scheme would not be able to last long, as he was about to be introduced to that demonic green monster that was a catalyst to disaster.

Or his disaster certainly, Kia would be prettily unharmed.

Only a few days after they finished their probation, Kia was chattering happily as they left earlier than they usually did. Hiwatari was stalking behind her trying to figure out a way to shut her up and a reason to justify a demand for everyone to be depressed at the same time. It wasn't working quite so well though. That was when a few third years came out of the resource room and as they were all in the student council, Kia, predictably, yelled a cheerful hello and invited them to walk out with them together as they were heading the same way. Hiwatari was now looking for a reason to justify ripping her head off, though the third years' heads would probably be more satisfying.

It wasn't anything serious at all, just a build up of bad moods that turned into a rather strong, immature whim. As Hiwatari watched scowling from afar, he saw one of the third year boys lean in and tell Kia something, who smiled and nodded, glancing back at him as she did so.

It wasn't anything serious at all, he just increased his pace and overtook them, leaving her to apologise and hurry after, but Kia didn't question his mood nor did she notice anything wrong with it. They both knew Hiwatari was absolutely immune to monsters.

The next day, he came to school early; but Kia got a ride from Tala anyway so she was there too, smiling among her friends, pausing hesitantly, her smile slipping, to nod at him. He spent lunch at a meeting he didn't need to attend and longer than usual at kendo practice, leaving Kia to do all his work. Suddenly the plan wasn't going so well.

Hiwatari had mood swings regularly so Kia wasn't fazed when he didn't turn up. She was disappointed but she got the work done faster and read a book while waiting. When the doorknob turned however, it was a first year girl that walked in.

"Ah" she looked surprised "I'm sorry. I was looking for Hiwatari-senpai"

"It's fine" Kia restrained a sigh "He's late today. Is there a message I can pass on for him"

"Ah, no. I'll come back-" but at that point Hiwatari decided to make an appearance.

"What's going on?" he growled.

The first year squeaked and stepped away from him: Kia rolled her eyes and refused to answer. Hiwatari was not having a good day.

"I wanted to talk to you" the girl managed to say, and Kia felt sympathy for her. Why did she choose, out of all days, this one?

"Spit it out then"

Kia snapped her head up in surprise. Hiwatari was _never _rude, not to people he didn't know well, that would ruin his reputation. She watched in worry as the girl stuttered and tried to speak. Hiwatari was standing over her, glaring without any contain. Kia wouldn't have liked those eyes to be pinned on her.

"Fine then" he interrupted her mindless squeaking "I think I can assume why you're here, but the answer is no. So if you'd please leave now we have work to do"

Now Kia was absolutely horrified as the girl gave a strangled cry, bowed swiftly and left the room. She could only stare at him.

"What is wrong with you?" her voice was loud "Do you have no consideration for other people's feelings at all?"

He directed the glare at her now but she realised that this was even more unreasonable and it only fuelled her rage.

"I don't care if you don't feel like being nice today! I've been sidestepping you all day and letting you get away with things just because I thought you would appreciate it, but that doesn't mean you take it out on every stupid girl that expresses her affection for you!"

"Does that make you stupid too?" he snarled, not enjoying this too much.

"Of course, aren't you the one that keeps reminding me anyway?!"

"It doesn't improve things though does it?!"

Kia threw up her hands in defeat and groaned.

"What do you want from me? What is it that will improve your mood, because it's really getting on my nerves?!"

His tense body slouched then, just slightly, but she detected the relaxation and in turn she tensed warily, but only a smirk appeared.

"Finally" he muttered, in contentment "I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't get so heated up about everything"

She went pink and his smirk widened. Then she went a bit redder and this time he could see the anger returning, though now, he was enjoying winding her up.

"Why? Why does it have to be me?" she wailed, distressed while he fought down a laugh "No, why does it have to be _you_? Go on, laugh!"

He did, though it was a short dignified one. Then he held something out to her. A basketball match ticket.

"Saw Valkov on my way here, he's being awfully generous these days. I don't like owing people so you're coming along"

"Why, thank you for giving me a choice about it Hiwatari, you were always so kind" she snapped back.

He just chuckled and motioned her to get her things ready so they could go. Hiwatari's scheme was back on track and he was still immune to little green monsters.

"Fine, you conceited bastard…" she muttered, but he sensed a slight grin in her voice.

They went for the game at the weekend and everything proceeded as innocently as it should have. Kia had a good time, Hiwatari got his entertainment and Kia got free dinner. And a load of other things she didn't detect.

Apparently, other people were not as oblivious as Kia was, or maybe Hiwatari was losing his subtlety. Either way the Monday after the basketball match, which Kia was currently relating every detail of to Tala, was one with a heavy atmosphere.

Then, just as they finished lunch, Kia was grabbed rather forcefully and shoved into a corner - and surprise, it wasn't Hiwatari.

Well, it was _a _Hiwatari, and Hilary, Sariah and Salima. Over their shoulders Kia could see Mariah expertly leading the others away.

"Now what did I do?" she groaned, but their faces remained serious.

"We've got a big problem"

"And though it's unsolvable, you have to ease the situation"

"Don't say no Kia, we're not listening"

"Can you please elaborate a bit more on what you're talking about!" she interrupted.

"Aurin's going to ask Kai to go out with her today" Calica spoke softly, but her brow was itched with worry. Kia fell silent for a second and then burst out.

"Not today!" she was being very evil "He's not in a good mood. He won't be gentle at all!"

"We know that you idiot!" Salima hissed "But it doesn't make anything better"

"Kai isn't going to agree either way, so it doesn't matter when she asks him. We just need him to be nice enough so we're not having another one of those fights where we split right through half" Hilary said sensibly.

"And we all know which way Tala will go" Calica muttered "It's always disruptive when those two have personal feuds"

"How do you know he'll reject her? Hiwatari gets along fine with Aurin, there's no reason to say no"

Three girls regarded her with the same shocked expression while Sariah giggled softly.

"Are you demented?" Calica yelled at her in exasperation, slapping her round the head quite hard.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

"Goodness!" Calica muttered "I don't know what to do with you sometimes"

"Will you stop treating me like some baby and explain!"

"We need you to warn Kai" Salima said slowly.

"Why don't you do it yourself, I'm not his sidekick or anything!" to this Sariah let out a short laugh and even Hilary smiled.

"I did tell him" Calica told her "But he'll take it more seriously if another person tells him as well. We need this to go as smoothly as possible"

Kia grumbled incoherently and thy waited for her response. Finally she gave a short, reluctant nod and they smiled.

"But I can't guarantee anything" she said as she rushed of to find the boy, but they only urged her on.

He was talking to Ray near the lockers when she found him. Smiling apologetically at the feline boy, Kia grabbed Hiwatari's arm and dragged him aside. He cursed at her forcefulness.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Listen nicely now" she snapped back "You're going to do this properly or else"

His eyes narrowed but he waited for her to speak.

"Aurin's going to want to talk to you today, and we both know why. Calica thought I should tell you, though I have no idea why _I_ have to. Tomorrow I want you being civil to Tala; you know how he feels about her. I don't care if you don't give a damn but you owe me a favour on the probation thing and he's my friend, I don't want him feeling worse just because you like rubbing salt in other people's wounds"

Hiwatari's eyes flared up and he growled softly. He looked as if he wanted to attack her violently.

"Don't give me that look" she continued, but before she could say more he let out a large hiss of frustration.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are?" he was almost yelling "Why does Tala have to be dragged into this!"

"You know he likes Aurin, you idiot! Do I have to spell everything out to you?"

"Why do _I _have to spell everything out for _you_?" he countered, now attracting stares with his loud voice.

Timely as it always was, the bell rang and Kia stared at him for a moment more and then walked past him to get to her lesson. He swore loudly and then followed her. They spent the afternoon in tense, delicate silence. And all too soon the bell rang and Kia rushed to get away from him. They had agreed that morning that they would not be working after school and she needed to get Tala away from before any more drama unfolded.

It seemed he had had the same intention because Kia found him following her to the locker room and just as they were about to reach, their names were called. It was Aurin.

"Are you going to the locker room?" she asked cheerfully.

"Where else does this corridor go?" Hiwatari was being very untactful. Kia flinched, Aurin cringed.

"Ignore him. He's in a foul mood…."

"Courtesy of her"

"….so lets leave him alone. Do you want to come with Tala and me today, we're going to get an ice cream after school?!"

"Actually I wanted to speak to Kai"

"Talk away then!" Hiwatari gave her, his full attention.

"I'll go on ahead then"

"No need" Hiwatari said.

"Don't be daft" she told "I'll only be in the way"

He opened his mouth to retaliate, and then reconsidered as she glared, and shut it. She huffed, smiled sweetly at Aurin, who returned it uncertainly before turning and walking away. Hiwatari's eyes trailed after her, smirk in place, before Aurin waved a hand in front of him.

"Sorry" his eyes returned to her face "That girl annoys me"

Aurin grinned and nodded understandingly. He waited.

"I just wanted to ask you if you…uh…whether you wanted to go see a movie with me sometime?" easy as that.

"I hope you don't mind if I decline, we're slightly busy the student council work these days" easy as that.

"Of course not! It's totally understandable" No hard feelings "I'll be going then!"

"See you tomorrow" Hiwatari called after her, she waved back, smile intact. The moment she turned, Hiwatari swiftly headed towards the locker room.

She was standing in an empty corner, zipping her bag with an angry expression. He walked up to her. He waited as she cursed and gathered her books together. Then she turned, saw him, swore loudly, hit him with her bag and then leaned back against her locker.

"I am not staying to do any extra work for you heard that!" she sounded distressed "And I don't care if you need money to take her out on a date either!"

"I'd never need money to take a girl out on a date"

She looked surprised at his amused tone and stared up scowling. He put his hands in his pocket and loomed over her. Finally she turned away and put her bag on her back properly. Then softly he said her name. She looked and soft lips landed on hers.

All at once she heard the girls standing a few lockers away laugh, and the boys in the row next to them exchange a joke. The only thing that connected them was their lips, the soft pressure on her. Then he lifted his head, her eyes opened, caught his.

She stood at loss. He took one hand out of the pocket and scratched his chin, furrowing his eyebrows and glancing away in serious contemplation. Then he walked away.

Kia was left, mouth parted in shock.

* * *

**Done! I really wanted to finish this!! The story isn't finished though, sorry. I definitely have a more chapters to go, can't be sure how many though.**

**I hope you enjoyed that. **_**Death by Crimson**_** will be updated soon, but at the moment there are slight plot difficulties, give me time!  
**

**Have a great weekend everyone! Reviews always appreciated.**

**Kia**


	24. hints

Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kia opened the front door slowly, peeking round it and then, after glancing round suspiciously, she bolted out across the drive and slid into Tala's car, slamming the car.

"Go, go, GO!" she yelled at him, and he followed the order unquestioningly, but that was only until they had turned a few corners.

"What was that all about?" he raised his eyebrows, but she just shrugged.

"What did you do last evening?" that succeeded in distracting him considerably. His lips twisted to form a scowl and he glared at the road, increasing the speed. Kia watched him warily.

"Tala…." She started.

"Let's go for a movie tonight!" he exclaimed.

"Okay" she said automatically. That would give her an ample excuse to stay away from Hiwatari. The two friends spent the rest of the ride with their own thoughts.

Kia occupied herself excessively with class work during lessons and reading in her free time during the school day. She had little to fear though, because Hiwatari did not approach her., he didn't even acknowledge her especially. Kia could not look at him without turning red and so had to send him a written message about not being able to attend that evening's council meeting; he sent one back of acceptance.

Kia saw Tala at the end of the day then, but his mood too had not improved. She knew he would tell her what was eating him eventually, but his monotonous one-worded responses were becoming greatly irritating. They sat through the film in silence and Kia fidgeted, restless, not watching any of it. Finally about halfway through, she grabbed Tala, who's protests were shushed by other people, and dragged him out into the lobby before pushing him onto a seat and trying to tower over him.

"Talk" she commanded and with no hesitation it all came out.

He had spoken to Aurin yesterday evening; she had called him. She hadn't been feeling very good and had explained plainly but nicely to him that she didn't want to get involved with anyone just yet and he shouldn't waste his time on her.

"Did you think you were wasting your time?" she asked gently. He scowled harder and looked away, so she sighed and continued, "You can't let her dictate your feelings. If you like her she can't stop you from feeling that."

"I'm not going to stop liking her, it's just that I _will _be wasting my time" Kia slapped him on his head.

"Do you have no pride at all?" she cried.

"I'm doing the _because_ of my pride. I know what I'm doing, so stop lecturing"

"But-"

"No Kia, just because in your world everything has to turn out perfectly-"

She opened her mouth to protest loudly.

"- like a child with romantic naive thoughts, doesn't mean you impose them on me as well!"

"I know you're not in the best of mood but that doesn't give you the excuse to start shouting hollow insults at me!" Kia stepped away from him.

"They're hardly hollow!" Tala snapped uncharacteristically "You're so painfully melodramatic about every single thing and if things don't go the way they're supposed to in that clichéd, perfect way you want them to, then we have to put up with your sulking!"

Kia responded in silence. She was hurt, they both knew this, but they had both simultaneously realised the truth in Tala's words as well. She put on her coat slowly and then sent him a seemingly unaffected, icy stare.

"We'll go see a movie when you're not incapable of some civility and respect"

Even as she said those words, Kia felt something hit her hard. Even as she walked away the hypocrisy of her rejection prodded her until she broke into a run. She troubled them, she burdened them but she hadn't realised it was to such a great degree. Kia slowed and tried to catch her breath. She was overreacting again, just like Tala had accused her of doing.

Kia tried to slow her breathing and think properly. If she thought it out, her friends would have been snappier or even told her outright if she annoyed them. That didn't excuse her for being so dramatic about everything though. Tala's outburst had been true but not as badly as he'd indicated – that had only been his temper- and yet Kia could not help but worry that it was bordering on getting worse. She had to try to stop acting childish.

She just had to start trying, to keep trying.

She was in a whirlwind of her own. She had been walking quickly, her thoughts blocking out the darkness that had settled. She was thinking of what she had to do _now_, how she had to sort everything out in that very minute. Her hand was caught as she was brought to a stop from her thoughts and rush to get wherever she was going. Cold tingles spread through her, prompting excitement and fear. She pulled away quickly and looked up, stepping back to make distance between them.

"Hiwatari" she spoke quickly, her mind in a wild panic "I didn't see you"

Of course not. He didn't answer, but looked mildly amused. In fact, Kia observed, he always seemed to be mildly amused in her presence as if he was mocking her without her knowledge. She didn't like that, she didn't like _him_. He watched her struggle, totally unhelpful. She spoke and stumbled about needing to be somewhere soon and having no time, when he sighed, focused his eyes somewhere else and then waited for her to trail off ungracefully. Then he stepped closer but she moved away in alarm so he sighed again.

"This was the reason I wanted to take everything slowly, you always overreact over everything" he told her, still looking away, but somehow he noticed her flinch and squared his narrowed eyes on her as she tried to hide her distress at his observation.

"What?" he snapped "What did I say?"

She shook her head and attempted a smile ad then realised she was trying to get away from him so she just bit her lip and tried to move past him. He caught her arm again and she pulled away quickly.

"Kia?" there was a firm authority in his voice.

"Tala and I had a fight" she said quietly, knowing he wouldn't ask anymore. Hiwatari understood immediately, they had both suffered the consequences of Tala's blunt words, possibly Hiwatari more often. He spoke after a short silence.

"Would you mind blanking it for a little while" he seemed determined "We need to talk"

"I need to get home" she attempted weakly

"We'll go together" he insisted.

She nodded in resignation then, feeling totally stupid all over again. But he had that effect on most people, hopefully. They started walking and Hiwatari didn't waste a second.

"I'll try and explain it simply for you" he offered graciously "And I'll even let you ask questions if you don't understand, because I know you won't get the workings of my superior mind anyway"

She obliged him with a glare but they both knew he was only trying to make her feel better. However they both knew Hiwatari would deny it if she thanked him.

"As you're not very good with surprises, I thought easing you into the situation would be better. You'd spend most of your time with me, we'd go to basketball matches and end up having dinner until it would be dinner only and by the time you would realise, which could have been quite a while, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it, but you never do co-operate with me, do you?"

"Are you saying it's my fault!" she couldn't believe it "You're the twisted one, you manipulated me! I can't believe it! How can you be so cruel!"

She had lost it, this was good.

"As long as you got irritated, which you did and I got entertained, it didn't matter" he said simply. "I almost lost it at one point and avoided you, but that didn't help so we had to rein the temper, no?"

"And, pray, tell me," she asked in false sweetness, "how come you did not go through till the end. I believe what happened yesterday alerted me of your intents and certainly that wouldn't have been helpful!"

"What can I do?" he said regrettably "I am weak to your anger, if only you didn't look so adorable"

He was joking, she knew it, but somehow the blush didn't disappear. She walked faster, he amiably matched her pace. Her rage increased.

"You know" she started to inform him "It doesn't help your chances if you make a fool of the girl"

"I don't think you're in any position to give such advice" he raised his eyebrows at her "And anyhow, I treat every girl individually, exactly as she deserves"

"I'm going to hit you soon Hiwatari" she warned, nearing the edge. He wisely lapsed into silence. The mood calmed considerably and they retained the silence until they had reached their houses. Finally Kia turned to him.

"How long has this been going on for you?" she asked hesitantly, curiously.

He straightened immediately and looked away scowling. Kia almost thought he was pouting.

"That doesn't matter" he insisted a bit too forcefully with an irritated look on his face and she was surprised to see he looked flustered, embarrassed "What do you want to do now?"

She didn't answer only avoided his eyes. Hiwatari sighed.

"Kia" he coaxed in a soft voice "Are we going through with this or not"

She nodded slowly, lowering her head as he his dark eyes on her and a small grin slipped on her face. He wasn't smirking or grinning however and when she held her hand out he only reluctantly reached up to shake it. They had made a deal.

He tightened his grip on her hand slightly creating a sudden tickle near her stomach and she grinned at him a bit openly now. Then pulling her hand away with some difficulty, she bit her lip to fight down a laugh and backed away before waving and running towards her house.

* * *

She smiled forcefully and turned away, rolling her eyes pointedly at Hiwatari who only raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Kia sighed and moved into her seat next to him around the circular table. The president had called another student council meeting to review all the work and even though Kia was not needed, she still had to come. Quietly they listened as each class gave a short review and Kia exchanged exasperated expressions with Hilary who was sitting a little way down.

Hiwatari spoke after a while and with a start Kia became aware of his voice and made sure she listened, in case she needed to add anything, but try as she did even his voice droned on until she returned to oblivion. He noticed this as they walked out later towards the car park.

"Please be more discreet when you sleep" he requested, with slight disapproval. Kia just grunted, uncommitted not noticing his eyes narrow when she yawned again. She opened the car door and stumbled in, feeling deep relief at being free of school. She turned her head to see Hiwatari slipping in with a barely audible smirk on his face.

"I'm so glad the week's over" she said, stretching slightly and closing her eyes "I'm so tired"

"It's not like you did much this week either" Kia only graced him with a sour look, seemingly unaffected. He ignored her and started the car so she relaxed on the seat again, content in the silence. She tried to listen to the songs when he turned the radio on but the exhaustion was weighing in and she found herself almost asleep by the end of the short drive home; Hiwatari had to shake her into consciousness.

"Wha..?" she mumbled opening her eyes, "Oh, sorry"

"No problem" he replied with politeness "Just go in and sleep"

She nodded, but didn't move, enjoying his company. They had been relatively _normal _throughout the week. Hiwatari had not treated her any differently than he usually did and she had followed his lead by doing the same. They did not pay any unnecessary attention to each other and even when they were alone nothing had differed. Initially Kia had been a bit unsure of this but now she felt comfortable that nothing had changed. At least, Kia noted with a smile as she felt a hand smoothing down her hair, not too much.

She opened her eyes to find Hiwatari looking at her and her smile widened instinctively. Almost immediately his eyes darkened and he leaned in and that was when the other instincts were thrown in.

She pushed him away roughly and gave a slight scream. Then at once, realising what she had done, Kia began apologising profusely, explaining how she had been caught off guard. Hiwatari looked a bit bewildered and nodded before resuming his amusement and asking her very bluntly:

"So can I kiss you?"

"No!" the words tumbled out of her mouth involuntarily and Hiwatari raised a brow questioningly.

"I wouldn't know what to do with my hands!" she explained helpfully. Here both of Hiwatari's eyebrows went up and Kia turned a bright red and shook her head hurriedly. "What I mean is….that I wouldn't know what to do! I haven't been through this before"

"And you're assuming I have?" Hiwatari looked a little off-put.

"Well of course you have. You've had loads of girlfriends before, but this is only the first time I've gone out with anyone"

Hiwatari let out a hiss of frustration and for a second she thought he looked disappointed, hurt and angry but that was gone in a flash and he nodded silently, the trademark smirk appearing on his face. Sensing dismissal, Kia whispered a goodbye and then offering a shaky smile got out of the car. She had only walked a few steps before her name was called again though.

"Don't worry" he called "I can think of a few things you can do with your hands"

And then he was gone leaving a totally helpless and embarrassed Kia to shout her insults at a fading puff of wit.

* * *

When they saw each other next, Kia made it quite clear that she was wandering nowhere close to him and Hiwatari watched her determined avoidance with much amusement. However, as she shot him mildly angry and disgusted looks (why he still was yet to figure out) he did not fail to notice Tala's eyes often flicker back and forth from them very cautiously. Hiwatari had known that he would be the first to notice, but why the boy hadn't approached him about it was a mystery – unless the fight Kia had mentioned was taking longer to resolve than needed.

However Tala did approach him, straight after school before Kia had joined him. Though as soon as he entered the room and greeted him, Hiwatari saw the girl over his shoulder also about to enter before seeing her friend and pausing at the doorway. They acknowledged each other over Tala's shoulder and he let her wait outside, in clear earshot.

"So I believe some congratulations are in order" the redhead said, grinning. Hiwatari just raised his eyebrows. "Have you got over it, or is she still distracting?"

His eyes flickered to her and slowly he saw her cheeks turn red and her eyes widen as realisation struck her. _Distracting_, she mouthed in slight anger and surprise.

"Hardly" he answered Tala, his lips twitching "Twee is apparently hopeless with her hands"

She managed to muffle the offended gasp and Tala just looked confused, but recognized the inside joke. He narrowed his eyes at Hiwatari and waited a moment and then spoke.

"Seeing as Ryushi hasn't realised yet, I will do the customary thing" he stood straighter "You hurt her and I _will_ tell Ryushi, then you'll have to answer to both of us"

Hiwatari's smirk remained intact, as he saw her brow lift in barely constrained annoyance and he nodded in acknowledgement. Then all traces of hostility vanished and Tala beamed and Kia could imagine the wicked gleam in his eye. Hiwatari distinguished it as well, because he rolled his eyes silently, waiting for the onslaught.

"I'm betting she plain out refused to kiss you" he stated and Hiwatari cringed, opening his eyes to meet her laughing ones.

"You know her well" he admitted, sending her a bitter look. Tala seemed to be distracted by the comment; he frowned and gave a light shrug. Kia too seemed a bit discomforted by his reaction, Hiwatari noticed.

"It was absolutely hilarious when you were jealous of me, _me_!" Hiwatari's eyes widened and he immediately tried to get him to shut up "Do you remember how you wouldn't even let me touch her!"

"Shut up Valkov" Hiwatari tried weakly, not even glancing at Kia this time, already knowing it was bad.

"Or how you abandoned that brilliant plan of yours because you thought she was flirting with a third year, before realising you were acting like a sulking idiot and it wouldn't help you get close to her"

Really bad.

"You're lucky I'm not going to tell Ryushi about this," Kia stated, clearly kinder than him, as she walked in because Tala did know more, "because I can't believe you knew about that and didn't tell me"

Tala's eyes widened and he stiffened. Hiwatari had already covered his eyes with a hand.

"You knew about him, _and me_, and you still didn't tell me! Couldn't you have saved us a lot of trouble?"

Hiwatari was silently willing her to go quiet because he knew Tala was going to return to her good books by revealing dirt on him, and that didn't help his reputation.

"Kia-" he started warily, but was interrupted.

"It wasn't for me to tell and if you still didn't get it by the obvious hints he was giving you, how was I to help?" Tala looked angry.

"He's hardly hinting if he's being kinder rejecting other girls and taunting me every other second of the day"

"I'm talking about last year, you idiot! No wonder he came up with that stupid plan!"

"Last year…" Kia turned to him in surprise and he cleared his throat uncertainly and opened his mouth, but Tala beat him to it again.

"You haven't told her!" he exclaimed, then laughed. Hiwatari sighed, composed himself and then flexed his fists.

"You know, I'm actually considering hitting you" he said pleasantly "So you might want to leave"

"See Kia, he does give pretty obvious hints"

"Get out"

Tala scampered away, yelling at Kia to keep her weekend free so they could watch a film and she answered with a happy, relieved smile. Hiwatari only collapsed in to a chair. She laughed at him.

"So I'm distracting, am I?" she looked wicked and Hiwatari concluded she had been spending too much time around him.

"You have no idea" he grinned, taking her hand, realising he had been spending too much time around her as well.

"So how long has this been going on with you?" she asked, and he scowled. That was one thing they weren't discussing. She got the hint this time and sighed.

"Now, about these hands….." he looked at her suggestively and she pulled hers away, whacking him successfully.

"Hiwatari!"

He chuckled and she fumed silently, settling into a chair across from him and taking her stuff out.

"Have you finished your essay for history?" she asked hopefully after a while, obviously wondering if she could borrow it. He shook his head and she looked surprised, "But it's due tomorrow!"

"I'll be fine" he said vaguely, eyes still trained on the papers he was working through. Kia watched and then gave up with a sigh.

She didn't see Hiwatari's very relieved expression as she turned away, promising himself that he was going to murder Tala Valkov and then make him take up a vow of silence. There was no way she was going to find out.

He didn't know she had realised her best friend's knowledge and was now very determined to.

* * *

**Hi! I know it's short, but I'm having my exams so only expect an update after about two months or so, but I'll do my best.**

**I hope that was okay. Details are very important in the chapter (though I don't know the significance of hands) so remember them. ALL his reactions mean something….or the same thing… **

**Anyways, I would really appreciate a review, eventhough I know this chapter was pretty bad…..but I'm running REALLY low on motivation……please!!**

**I am aware I'm begging, and yes, I **_**do **_**feel pathetic.**

**Kia **


	25. not much to give

Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Tala knew she was seeking him, but Tala also knew that he was looking for him too and as much as he loved the girl, he knew it was safer, more profitable to remain at Hiwatari's side. So when Hiwatari said she wasn't to know, Kia didn't find out, not from Tala, not yet.

Kia's days went in a blur, a timeless routine. Avoiding Hiwatari's kisses, nagging Tala, fighting with Hiwatari, making sure Ryushi didn't find out, studying with Hiwatari, making sure Dad didn't find out, not talking to Hiwatari, making sure _no one_ found out. There was a pattern developing. So when her mother suddenly commented, lightly and innocently in the absence of her father and brother, that, since Kia had got a boyfriend she had been spending less and less time with the family, Kia absently realized that this observation was not good.

Then, after many moments, while her experienced mother waited patiently, she realised it was a disaster. Her shriek confirmed this too.

When she turned to her mother, helpless, lost for words her mother calmly assured her no one would find out from her, but Kia was a little reassured when Mrs. Tilwaree asked to be introduced to the boy soon; that meant she didn't know _who _it was. It would be intolerable if she found out.

During another busy lunchtime, because of which Kia had been unable to inform Hiwatari on her mother's knowledge, she was busy running to another council meeting. Hiwatari couldn't attend so she was needed to know some of the information she had to pass on to the president. Unfortunately she didn't know any, _yet_. However, she still had a few minutes remaining.

Hiwatari didn't have any other extra curricular activities; instead he had been called to the staff room. Kia was only a little concerned, but very curious.

Just as she had lost all hope of ever knowing the details of everything, Hiwatari ran up and took the papers from her hand. She felt so much joy at being relieved from the task that she could only stare in awe.

"Stop drooling" he reprimanded absently, skimming the papers rapidly. She huffed and turned away, but couldn't resist her curiosity.

"What did the teachers want?"

He paused briefly, but she noticed, and glanced at her once guardedly before carefully avoiding her narrowed eyes. She knew what that meant.

_Not for you to know._

His jaw was clenched tightly, and she hardened her expression as well so when Hilary entered the room, ready for the meeting as well, she tactfully took a seat between them, but Hiwatari didn't like that either.

That afternoon the president received Hiwatari's comments with surprise. They were not polite and detached, but as if he was struggling with anger. The other council members watched curiously as well. This was lost on Kia as she had so often seen his anger and was also determined to ignore him. Hilary, however, his friend, noticed but was not overly surprised. She did wonder why he had such trouble restraining his anger though.

It continued through the day and though they spoke to each other, a light formality had entered the conversation. It had happened before, when Kia wasn't sure what to say she always adopted a more eloquent way of speech and Hiwatari mimicked her, informing her of his knowledge of her discomfort. But it hadn't happened a lot and it didn't last long, and Hiwatari didn't do it so seriously. They hadn't been together that long, they were fragile. Fights, disputes could destroy.

And this was their war, quiet, polite, respectable, distant.

It had happened before.

"Are you coming Kia?"

Distracted she looked up from the bench where she was sitting, bent over, tying her shoelaces. It was a warm day for the end of October, and Kia was enjoying it. Ray was waiting for her patiently and she saw that the other boys were already on the court doing free shots. She grinned automatically and then got up and led him to the opposite side of the court from where Hiwatari was.

As the coach approached and sorted them into teams, Kia was annoyed and happy simultaneously. Happy because they were receiving a fun day where they only played matches rather than concentrating on skills and annoyed because, while doing skills she could have avoided Hiwatari expertly and now, especially with them being on opposite teams and her competitive nature, it was going to be hard not to bang heads.

And their large egos were going to be harder to overcome the more they encountered each other.

As they positioned themselves around the middle of the court Kia felt her nervousness, excitement and adrenaline building up and she held it back, ready to release it as the game started.

The ball was thrown up and tossed around in a minor scuffle. Then she saw the ball passed to Hiwatari and narrowed her eyes. He would move forward quickly. Ray and Tala caught her signal immediately, Tala already moving back to defend. Kia moved past Hiwatari, but stood close to him to intercept any passes he might make. While Kia often was careless with including her other team mates once the ball touched her hands, Hiwatari always passed and this time he didn't disappoint her either.

The ball was passed to Tyson who had place himself near the basket probably through prior agreement. Tala moved towards him with speed but just as he had taken a step, Tyson expertly bounce passed the ball so another boy, already in motion, grabbed the ball, dribbled and jumped to deliver a smooth basket. Kia was in awe, the excitement was building up.

The opposition fell back, Hiwatari eyeing Kia discreetly, but she had her face fixed forward. Ray was speaking rapidly and she and Tala were nodding. When, finally, a delighted, wicked smile gleamed on her face Hiwatari felt light. Light in the bad way.

The moment they started passing the ball Hiwatari knew it was going to be difficult. It was only for a few moments that the ball paused and was then passed forward and no one dribbled. It was time for a change of tactic.

Ryushi had already anticipated this, knowing his sister well and the team was ready to block them with a man to man defence as they reached the half way line. Hiwatari waited but no one approached Kia until he realised she had been left for him. The irony of the situation was seeping through, unfortunately. Kia seemed to have predicted their partnership and she didn't seem to mind so much. Somehow, throughout the game, the ball didn't reach her and Hiwatari continued to get increasingly restless.

Every time he saw a pass he could prevent or an attempt at the basket Hiwatari moved away from Kia reluctantly, knowing he should be defending only from her. Finally, Kia noticed with satisfaction, he shot her a withering glance and moved away. At that moment Ray passed the ball to her and as soon as Hiwatari had turned back to her in surprise, and Ray had yelled for her to pass again, Kia dribbled, side-stepping a startled Hiwatari and passed the ball to another team mate who was positioned perfectly near the basket, ready to receive and shoot. Kia grinned triumphantly at Hiwatari as she walked back, but he only rolled his eyes lightly.

He also tripped her over, only making her stumble, in malevolence of the situation. Kia was not surprised.

The pace increased fast and they were now moving like tiny whirlwinds on the court, laughing and shouting and occasionally even hitting each other. The coach kept calling lesser fouls by the minute, though they increased. The number of baskets decreased, each defence tightened and yet at few crucial moments, someone, through a fluke the coach was ready to believe, would blindly throw the ball so it landed in the basket. While they would all grumble about it, he was pleased to see them trying and enjoying.

The cheating however….

The coach had just signalled to them that they only had a few minutes left and though Kia knew they would lose as the opposition had a large lead, it didn't stop her from trying. So when Tala retrieved the ball again they returned to their original plan of passing the ball. But this time Hiwatari didn't move, a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

"You're being really clingy" Kia commented, kicking the bag of his leg. He winced lightly and turned to look at her over his shoulder, jaw tightening slightly.

"You're too wild, so it's necessary"

Tala finally managed to pass her the ball, but she was cornered and held the ball away from Hiwatari. When she had persuaded him to move far enough to let her dribble, she moved forward, forcing him back and towards the basket, dodging his prying hands with little grace but enough skill. Then he stopped moving. Kia was at a moment quite startled and looked up at his face, he just seemed expressionless.

She stopped dribbling now and saw Tala in good enough range to pass. Signalling him with her eyes, and turning her back to Hiwatari she got ready to pass. As her hand lifted, consequently pushing her t-shirt up in the process, Kia felt a cool tickle on her lower back and stiffened.

Hiwatari's hand teased her skin, pinching and caressing simultaneously, moving lower to her shorts. Then just as she was about to pass he leaned down and brushed his lips and breath over the skin at the point where her neck and shoulder met. Kia dropped the ball.

Hiwatari had already grabbed the ball and moved away and Kia still stood there shaking, trying to contemplate what had just happened, what he had just done. She had only moved a few feet when the coach whistled the end of the session.

Hiwatari had made sure the cheat was brief, if effective, and unseen. Kia shuddered to think her brother's reaction to it. He hadn't even looked at her after that and it made Kia more than angry. How was it that he wasn't affected in the least about what had happened? Was it only her who felt the attraction that strongly? He didn't even trust her enough to tell her the little things?

As she changed Kia desperately tried to think about something else, but every thing seemed to have some relation to Hiwatari. When he had proposed them actually going out Kia didn't mind so much, she was in too much bliss, but this tirade was troublesome.

When she exited the changing room she was a little surprised to see Hiwatari waiting for her and that, spoiled as she was, made her angrier. He didn't seem to mind, as he just lifted an eyebrow at her presence and herded her towards the car park. She felt rage because, here she was anxious about what had seemed to be less than a misunderstanding, and he hadn't even registered it at all. Why was she the nervous one?

As she looked on at his unconcerned face, he turned and smirked at her.

"Stopped sulking yet?" he slowed until they were walking close together. She didn't answer and his amusement heightened. Inconspicuously, he pulled her closer and sighed, leaning against her slightly.

"Stop it" he murmured softly, allowing her to be coaxed, "It's childish and ruins my mood. Stop it"

* * *

A few days later Kia entered the house followed by Hiwatari. She had given up trying to question his motives but when she saw the rest of the Hiwatari family there as well she realised they had come over for dinner. The adults were in the kitchen chatting amiably and Hiwatari joined them. Kia found Calica in the living room, flicking through the television channels.

"Where's Ryushi?" she questioned, surprised to find the girl on her own.

"No idea" Calica grinned and made space for her on the couch.

"He didn't tell you?" Kia questioned in surprise "But aren't you two-?"

"Just because we're going doesn't mean we have to run everything through each other like we're married or anything" Calica explained with a smile "We're young, we like each other and we're just having fun. There's no need to get serious about a relationship so soon"

Kia nodded blankly something suddenly hitting her. It made sense. Hiwatari and she had been only going out for a few weeks and even though their siblings had been together for a year there was still some distance between them. She now understood it was nothing serious and felt relaxed. There was no need to give more than she could, because Hiwatari was only entitled to receive a small amount right now. This was like being extremely close friends with some limitations and other priorities – she needn't lose her head over it.

Settling back and smiling at the ever wise girl, Kia waited for diner to be prepared, somehow lighter and less troubled.

She didn't have to give any more than she had, and the good thing was, at the moment, there wasn't much to give.

* * *

Lamenting the height of her heels and cursing her female friends softly, Kia found some tissue to reduce the colour of the make up on her face. Once again it was that time of the year – the Hiwatari celebration. A sour expression graced her face as she fiddled with her hair and the other girls chatted. The were all getting dressed in Calica's room, thus ensuring that Kia was not allowed to play down on the glamour, but she was already altering her appearance unhindered.

This year Helen Hiwatari had insisted they have a more formal party, giving the girls an opportunity to dress up. Kia had still escaped this by finding a deep green, half-sleeves dress that had light green and white sequencing on it and provided her with a casual look. She had initially had to work very hard to persuade the girls, who had all worn formal dresses, but they had agreed after she had shown her hard determination.

As always, the party was held in a huge, circular room in the centre of the Hiwatari mansion, with a smaller, central dance floor. The girls separated, Calica drifting and aiding her mother with hosting, Kia headed towards her own parents like some of the other girls while most secured a table.

She found them fairly easily and let her mother fuss about her appearance while her father continued talking with an acquaintance. Her mother pointed out her brother and a few other newcomers to the party and other people who she thought Kia should talk to. The girl listened absentmindedly, keeping half an eye open for Hiwatari but knowing he would be late. She talked to the people who had asked after her but finally stationed herself at a table and listened to her friends' banter.

As it was a formal dance, Kia just watched many couples sweeping the floor with much grace and poise rather than attempting to participate. Calica had informed her that her mother would probably grow weary of tradition eventually and allow freer, wilder dancing and music but that would only come later and until then Kia, who didn't know the pre-practiced steps, sat and watched but didn't lament so much.

Hiwatari still hadn't arrived.

It was nice to be sitting and just look pretty, Kia mused, and she enjoyed watching everyone; they seemed to be enjoying themselves. A light yawn escaped her. She had been working all of last night on a short speech for her language skills class. It was a persuasive argument on a philosophical topic that she was incredibly passionate about and somehow the idea of an all-nighter had been fun, and proved to be much more enjoying than she had initially thought. Kia often thought there was too little time to accomplish all tasks.

She leaned back in time to spot him slipping through the crowds and cracked a smile when she saw Helen next to him, reprimanding him. He listened for a while, not hiding his unaffected, bored expression and moved purposefully towards her once his mother let him go with slight exasperation. Kia held back a gasp and looked away when she saw him; he looked incredibly handsome and with the second glances he was receiving she was not the only one who thought so. He was wearing simple black trousers and a cream shirt, which looked more casual than it should, along with a thin black tie. More like a sophisticated rock star and male host with his hair for once in place, rather than just Kai Hiwatari. Not that he could ever be _just _Kai Hiwatari.

He took a seat beside her, not speaking immediately, but Kia turned and grinned, letting an unconscious giggle slip through until he too grinned back in reply. She felt a bubble of excitement and nervousness explode in her.

"Do you want to go to Horizon tonight?" Miriam questioned, when everyone had gathered back on the table again. Most nodded, Kia repressed a groan.

"I don't think I'll join you" she said "I didn't get any sleep last night and I don't think I can do it for two nights running"

"We can always go to tomorrow" Calica suggested "You guys can just crash here tonight and then we can go over after lunch or something tomorrow"

"Why didn't you get any sleep last night?" Tyson and Max questioned together as soon as there was silence and then looked at each other in surprise. Hiwatari discreetly listened as Kia explained, but she caught his disapproving expression and grinned.

Once the music finally changed, Tala and Kia glanced at one another and then simultaneously at Hiwatari before heading to the dance floor. The boy stiffened unnoticeably at their departure but didn't protest. Soon they were joined by Aurin, Hilary, Mariam, Ray and Salima and they all danced in a circle, Kia often being held up by her friends as she stumbled on her heels.

As a slow song came on she returned to the table with a healthy flush and the other boys substituted on the dance floor. Hiwatari regarded her narrowly, she winked at him. They hadn't spoken all night and he initiated, much to her surprise, an innocent discussion on books, but Kia kept laughing, meaninglessly interrupting him and he finally gave up to just banter and tease her. They were interrupted shortly as an older boy from the student council walked up to ask Kia for a dance as another slow song followed the last one. Tala walked back with Calica in time to see her go and Hiwatari looking more irritated than he intended. When Calica obliviously questioned his mood, Tala laughed thereby saving the girl from any misdirected anger her brother would have sent her way. After a minute or so Tala spoke:

"You should go and cut in Kai, she doesn't look too comfortable" In fact she looked incredibly comfortable but that didn't stop the boy from moving in. When Kia was successfully recovered he relaxed.

"If you didn't want me to dance with him," Kia said, "you should have asked me first"

"That would have meant being polite so that you accepted, and I didn't have the energy. It was much easier just rudely shoving him away"

"If we don't go back to the table quickly, Ryushi will suspect something" she warned, yawning again. His eyes narrowed slightly but he released her. However instead of leading her to the table, he threaded his fingers through hers and led her through and out of the hall.

She didn't complain, too tired to do so and knew at the back of her mind that Ryushi and her friends would be too occupied to notice a disappearance. The corridors were empty and she finally recognized the route to his room.

When they entered, Kia quickly fell onto the first chair and slipped out of her heels to massage her feet. Hiwatari loosened his tie and giving her a glance, strode towards the adjoining bathroom.

Kia always remembered his room to be small, simple and thoroughly organised. There was a large window on one side of the room with a under which lay clean, made up futon on the floor. There was a low table on the centre of the room with cushions systematically littered around it and various books and other items on it. Kia knew there was a smaller room, adjacent to this which he used as a study and was filled with book shelves but his own room Hiwatari had decorated with minimalism in mind, but it still gave off a stylish, expensive air.

Hiwatari returned from the bathroom, unchanged, but now wearing glasses. He took a seat on the floor in front of her and tilted his head to regard her expressionlessly. Her eyes found his.

"I am going to kiss you tonight" he promised her, in a neutral tone with no change of expression.

Kia was so shocked with his blatant, bold statement that she started at him in horror for a few seconds, registering how his lips (pretty, pretty pink things) curled into a widening smirk and how his glasses glinted in the dim light, thankfully shadowing his smouldering eyes. Then she, in her astonishment that had outlasted many seconds, _accidentally _lifted her hands and dropped her heels very sharply onto his knee. Hiwatari winced and his smirk vanished.

"I'm going to hit you right now" Kia promised and did exactly that. She reached forward to punch him on the chest put he scooted back and suddenly Kia was unbalanced and falling, landing in a painful heap on his knees and her shoes. They both cursed simultaneously.

"Sorry, sorry" Kia muttered, a little red with anger and embarrassment "but it's your fault as well"

Hiwatari's face was disturbed with what seems to be restrained frustration, but he merely reached out and pulled her towards him, so that they were face to face. Recognizing his intent, Kia pushed away roughly and once again, the illusionary calm slipped from his face.

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned angrily "I've kissed you once already, I don't see what the problem is now"

"I'm not ready" she muttered, face hardening slightly.

"Kia, I'm going to kiss you" he informed her, losing his patience "Not steal your bloody virginity!"

"If you don't like it, then there's no need to put up with it" she replied with equal force "It doesn't matter so much to me!"

"Don't be childish" he growled "you're making a big deal out of nothing, as usual. Nobody has the capabilities, not even me, to wait for you to be ready"

Kia was angry and hurt, but she fixed her expression and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him towards her. She had underestimated his reflexes however, because he stopped just a breath away and released himself.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he hissed, but Kia had reached hysteria.

"What do you _want _from me?" she was trembling with anger "Did you not want to kiss me? Isn't that it! I don't want to have a stupid argument over nothing and here you are acting all confusing and-!"

She knew at that moment, from the way he backtracked and how his expression became only a little troubled, but also a bit irritated and resigned, that she would be fine. She overestimated Hiwatari's restrain.

"Just because I want to kiss you doesn't mean you just do it! I'm more concerned because _you_ don't want to – it's not exactly an ego booster!"

"Is that what I'm here for then Hiwatari, to make you feel good about yourself?" even Kia couldn't believe the crap that was spewing out of her mouth. Hiwatari's mood tilted hazardously. He grabbed her arm and pushed her off his legs.

"Enough" he said quietly, dangerously "You're tired and I'd rather not see you for a while. I can't continue this"

"Because it's true?" _why _was she still talking?

His head snapped up as if she had just hit him, eyes wide and, Kia was surprised to see, even a bit hurt. She had never been able to read him like this.

"You…." He breathed in disbelief, and voice filled with anger and disappointment "I'm in love with you"

"Oh"

It wasn't a totally appropriate response and it came out in a whisper so Hiwatari didn't hear it. He was still staring with frustrated expression, but he still managed to look hopelessly betrayed to her. Kia swallowed and opened her mouth.

"What did you say?" she spoke too loudly, disturbed too much. He flinched at her voice.

"I've been attracted to you for over a year now," he said, annoyed but not embarrassed, or at least that was how it seemed to her, "and I've been in love with you for most of that time"

Kia only nodded. When Hiwatari spoke, and though he did often, every word he said needed to be thought about, so Kia was not so doubtful about his meaning. When he said 'in love', Hiwatari meant _in love_.

Her lack of response, Kia realised with a sickening twist in her gut, had also made him realise the extent of her affections. Kia bit her lip.

"Hiwatari…."

"I need a shower Twee, a cold one. I also need you to leave"

She shook her head but he was already on his feet. She was hoisted on her own and dragged to the door. He left her there and turned around, but before Kia could protest any further, Hiwatari had taken his shirt off. Her eyes went wide.

Then his belt came off and by the time his other clothes were a heap on the floor, Kia had turned heel and fled. The boy was insane.

Kia made her way back to the hall, only realizing halfway that she was barefoot. She returned to find that the party was still going on as she had expected and that, thankfully, no one had missed her.

Apart from Tala of course. She loved him that boy.

The moment she thought that Kia cringed and by the way Tala's concerned eyes gained some light at her appearance, she assumed he knew exactly what it was about. Now she hated him.

"How did things go?" he asked smoothly, escaping from the table and leading her outside, while smiling at acquaintances that they passed.

"Brilliant. It couldn't have gone any better"

Thank god he understood her sarcasm. They reached the corridor and walked far enough into a desolate one, where Tala turned to look at her, worry etched on his face. She let her expression fall as well.

"So…."Tala prompted.

"He's in love with me"

"I know"

"No" Kia insisted, face troubled "He's _in love _with me"

Tala nodded. In love enough to contemplate spending the rest of his life with her, "I _know_"

They were silent for a while. Kia was a bit dizzy with the revelation and felt nauseated. It was terrifying and she was confused. Tala silently observed her.

"So it went badly?"

"Terribly" Kia admitted "I refused to kiss him, _again_, told him I don't really care much about us, accused him of using me and _then_, then I didn't reciprocate his feelings, his affectionate feelings in equal strength"

"He knew that" Tala consoled.

"And that only makes it worse" Kia said "I feel horrible. I like him but I'm only attracted to him. How could everything have gotten so serious? Why does it have to ruin everything?"

"It doesn't have to" Tala said firmly "You're overreacting again. How would one person having stronger positive feelings in a relationship ruin it? Think logically Kia, just because it all went a bit faster than you anticipated doesn't mean you get left behind. If you like him enough, whom it's blatantly obvious you do, you'll try hard enough to catch up"

Kia grinned feeling a bit more confident. She chuckled and poked Tala in the ribs.

"Where did you get this pep talk from?" he turned a bit sour.

"You're predictable Kia" Tala explained "I've been preparing this talk ever since I found out he was in love with you"

"And how long have you had?" Kia asked warily.

"About a year and a half"

"Shit"

"Yes, very appropriate"

**Right that's done! And if anyone needs a clear up:**

**Hiwatari is more in love with Kia than she is with him. She's not even in love with him. To her it's only a high school relationship, i.e, not serious at all.**

**I'm on holiday soon so chapters will be limited, but I'll try to be quick on the update! **

**Have a good summer! **

**Review, I have no idea what people will think about this so feedback is vital!!**

**Kia **


	26. understanding

**Chapter 26**

"Kia!" Ryushi yelled at her, as she fiddled with the DVD player "Move out of the way! I'm trying to make this work"

As the twins continued their mild sibling banter, their friends waited patiently for the movie to be turned on. Most were seated on the large couch, comfortable and cosy, while a few lounged on the floor on cushions. Hiwatari sat with his back against the couch in front of his sister while Tala half-lay on the pillows next to him. Finally as Kia moved away from the TV, he moved to let her sit between him and Hiwatari. She looked at the place hesitantly and glanced at Hiwatari, who was pointedly looking away before settling there whilst giving a glare to Tala. The movie credits had just rolled on when someone's phone rang; they all groaned and Mariam apologised, answering it quickly.

While they waited for her to finish the conversation the others deciphered the person on the other line to be Sariah. Despite Mairiam explaining that she was in a hurry, the other girl must've said something that made her gasp. She glanced at everyone wide eyed and replied hurriedly.

"No! No, I don't know if it's true!" a pause "Yes, of course, definitely! I'll tell you….no, not at all….okay then, yes…Bye!"

She rounded on Kia, barely hesitating in her excitement and then exclaimed:

"You're going out with someone!"

Kia stiffened and next to her, so did Hiwatari and Tala. The others gaped in astonishment, while Ryushi's expression went subtly dangerous.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded softly.

Mariam seemed to realise that hers hadn't been the best course of action and her expression diminished somewhat, and looking once searchingly at Kia's apprehensive one, she spoke.

"Sariah was saying that yesterday she overheard Kia talking to a third year she was dancing with at the party" she explained "He asked her to the Leaver's Dance but apparently, Kia refused. Sariah said that she said she couldn't because she was already involved with someone"

Silence followed this and Kia lowered her head and glanced sideways at Hiwatari. She _had_ been involved with someone, now she wasn't sure. He turned his head towards her, looking at her searchingly. It wasn't suspicious however because everyone was looking at her, expecting an answer. Tala laughed forcefully.

"What are you talking about? It was probably an excuse!" he scoffed "Like anyone would ever go out with her!"

"Sariah said it was you" Mariam spoke up "She said Kia was involved with you"

"What?" Kia hoped no one would notice the outrage in Hiwatari's voice, though she revelled in it.

"She said it was because you both always spend so much time together and the way you act made it make sense, I guess"

"What are you saying?! She spends more time wi-!"

Kia's sharp kick stopped Tala's comment and he received it with only a short flinch. There was a moment of quiet before Kia burst out laughing somehow. The others watched in surprise.

"Oh, come on!" she said in amusement "It was bad enough that you suggested I was going out with someone, but Tala!"

"But-! What about-?" Hilary prompted.

"I couldn't really tell the guy I wouldn't go to the dance with him because I didn't like him. And I was sleepy, so it must've come out wrong!"

She didn't receive any reply, so she sighed and continued.

"And anyway, I would probably tell one of you about it. Like Tala says, who would want to go out with a person like me? I couldn't take them seriously enough!"

Again both boys stiffened next to her, Kai bowed her head so that she wouldn't have to meet any one's eyes.

"Hey" Tala put an arm around her "You know I didn't mean that. I'm sure loads of guys-"

He was interrupted by his arm being pushed off her; he looked at Hiwatari in surprise.

"Don't you think, given the current circumstances that you should restrain from too much sentimentality? This is exactly the kind of behaviour that makes you end up in such a situation"

Kia lifted her head and glared at him.

"What is your problem Hiwatari?" she demanded "If my _friend_ wants to support me and console me then it isn't any of your business. And I can't see what's so dreadful about this situation. It's not like we're particularly concerned about what other people think as long as our friends know the truth, which they do now at least"

Hiwatari pursed his lips into a straight, bitter line "You're right. It isn't any of my business"

"Correct. And you're in no position to complain about it either since it's your choice. You wanted nothing to do with me remember?"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

"Kia, if it had been any body else they would have said the same thing"

"If it had been anybody else in my place they would have been surprised as well, that doesn't mean it's for the worst!"

"It doesn't?"

"Guys, I don't think this is the best place to have this conversation" Tala added, glancing around at the others that were watching the two with rapt attention. They ignored him.

"It doesn't" Kia concluded. He held her gaze and then nodded, looking away. She couldn't be sure what it meant.

"So Kia isn't involved with anybody" Max asked after a long pause.

"I'm not involved with Tala" she confirmed.

"Anybody else?" Kia looked sideways to observe the downturn twist of Hiwatari's mouth.

"Nobody" she said with finality.

"And what's this thing with Kai?" Ryushi questioned hurriedly.

"You know, the usual" she answered vaguely, but her brother's eyes flickered to Hiwatari expectantly.

"Yes" he agreed "Simply the usual"

Tala sighed helplessly, asking if they could watch the movie now.

Unfortunately for the redhead, and Kia to some extent, the rumours persisted in school, putting him under the unjustified glares of Ryushi and another unmentionable male. He didn't complain so much but it was exasperating; the others only found it amusing.

Kia was amazingly busy at the run up to Christmas. There were many things to organize, especially the dance that was prepared for the third years due to leave at the end of the year. It was held in the winter term simply because the last term was too hectic to accommodate into their schedule along with exams, revision and university applications. Adding to that she was also studying immensely, her grades having slipped down unnoticed and her week had become a whirlwind of commitments to martial arts, basketball, various committees and school council. She was often absent from the lunch table, and her work with Hiwatari never coincided because she made no effort to see him.

She sat at home, her homework laid out in front of her one night, and as she was closing her books for one subject, sitting back to take a breather, her mother entered the room.

"Hi" Mrs. Tilwaree said "Still studying? It's getting quite late"

"I know, it'll be fine"

"Is Tala still here? He'll have to stay over if he stays later"

"Mmm" Kia nodded "I'll put the mattress out, don't worry. He's in Ryushi's room at the moment. Go to sleep, I don't think I'll need anything"

"Very well then, but if you-" she was interrupted by the doorbell. Following this a room in the corridor opened and Ryushi walked past her room.

"It's Kai" he explained, going to let him in. Mrs Tilwaree frowned.

"It's ridiculous" she muttered "You youngsters now days have no sense of time. Even Kai! It's the middle of the week, I swear they give you too much work!"

"I think we enjoy the late nights a bit mother" Kia consoled and her mother smiled. Just as she was about to leave, her son and Hiwatari came up.

"Good evening Mrs Tilwaree" he said politely "Sorry for intruding so late"

"No trouble" she smiled warmly, the twins exchanged a glance "We're used to it now. I don't think Tala's even gone home this past week"

His polite smile became a bit strained and Kia purposefully turned back to her work, unable to resist a grin.

"Go to sleep sensibly all of you" she called loud enough for the third boy to hear and left them all. Ryushi turned to his sister.

"Do you want to work with us in my room?" she refused nicely, and they continued, but a few minutes later Tala returned. She still hadn't started her literature essay.

"What's your schedule like for tomorrow?" he asked "Want to see a movie?"

"Can't" she answered "Student council meeting and then because I have economic committee at lunch and the Leaver's Dance committee after school I've got no extra time to finish homework. And I have to start on my entry for the essay competition"

He raised his eyebrows and gracefully avoided any questions "I see"

"Now shut up, I need to work"

"How nice" he commented testily, "I can't see what Kai sees in you"

"That's probably best, no?"

"Oh, I don't know. We'd make a good couple"

She stopped typing and turned to stare at him wide eyed. Tala managed his serious expression for a few seconds and then burst out into laughter. She huffed and returned to her work.

Sometime later, when she was slaving through the same essay, and simultaneously doing her math homework, Tala, who was also completing a similar essay, spoke up.

"Any progress?" he finally questioned. She sighed and grunted. He stayed silent wisely as they heard soft footfalls across the corridor. It was Ryushi but he was soon followed by Hiwatari.

"Break time" Ryshi ordered and Kia gladly abandoned her work, which she was happy to see was decreasing and moved her chair to face them, pulling her legs up and resting her head upon them.

"If I don't keep working I'm going to fall asleep" Tala countered and Ryushi shrugged. After all, it was only optional.

"How much have you got left?" he asked Kia. She smiled brightly.

"Not much actually. In fact, after I finish all homework due for tomorrow, which is only maths and the literature essay, all I've got to do is sort out all the council work, prepare my speech for the economic society and then sort out my notes for the dance"

Ryushi gaped and Hiwatari sighed.

"You're not going to get any sleep tonight"

"That's okay, I've done it before"

"So that's why you look so bad every morning!" Tala quipped and she kicked him. Hiwatari got up and moved to her desk, she stiffened.

"I haven't got much left. Where's the stuff for the student council and dance. I'll finish that"

"That's not necessary. I can handle it and it's not your job"

"I'm not asking" he said, eyes flashing "And I'm on both committees as well so it doesn't really matter. You really need to organise yourself, you're taking on too much"

"You're doing almost as much!"

"But not _as_ much as you. Moreover you find it necessary to continue your personal reading and socialise more than necessary. Make your priorities and keep them"

"What are yours?"

"Right now. My work, then you" his face hardened "Then we'll see"

Tala scoffed in the background and brought them out of their own bubble. He turned to Ryushi.

"You should be more worried about him than me" he told Kia's brother. Ryushi's face was twisted in annoyance but also slight amusement.

"I am" he said, making Hiwatari step back "I always have been"

Kia turned her reddened face back to her work and stared hard at it. Hiwatari raised a brow at Ryushi who levelled his stare evenly. Tala was gaping slightly.

Many long seconds passed as she nervously returned to her work. Finally, Hiwatari recovered her work himself and sat in her room completing it. Ryushi didn't leave until he did and Tala remained as apprehensive as Kia. It was a long night.

The next morning, Tala and Kia exchanged many communicative glances, and arranged, in a silent conversation to flee early. There was a moment of silence in the car as they left for school before Kia let out her climaxing anxiety.

"Ryushi knows!" she said. "He knew about Hiwatari and me!"

"I think we underestimate your brother" Tala agreed

"What are we going to do now? Hiwatari will probably react badly!"

"Ryushi won't interfere, no matter how much he disapproves of it. However, you're right about Kai. If he even provokes Ryushi's possessiveness of you even a bit, it could blow out of proportion. There's a reason those two have never had a dispute before and it isn't going to be pretty"

"Ryushi might listen to me"

"He might" Tala agreed, "Talk to him at school. Those two won't say anything in front of Calica"

"What about Hiwatari?" Tala glanced at her and then paused, considering deeply, before answering.

"Sometimes the guy makes me want to hit him" Tala muttered softly, surprising Kia. She stared ay him wonderingly.

"He makes me want to hit him too" she said, as if it was helpful "Though I can understand why he'd be hurt, if he's hurt. And if I want to make up with him, I can't imply that"

"I don't see why not. It's completely obvious he is"

"He'll become offended and then there won't remain any hope. I'm feeling horribly miserable anyway, it's been ages since he's spoken to me nicely, or even at all"

Tala wasn't sure how to reply to that, so he only smiled sympathetically, reminding Kia to speak to her brother as they entered school. She made her way to her classroom quickly and looked in uncertainly. They weren't there yet. She busied herself by looking over her notes when the Ryushi entered alone, neither Hiwatari following him.

"Where's Calica?" Kia asked, not noticing his expression.

"She didn't come in today," he answered simply, obviously not wanting to talk further.

"Oh" Kia paused "So you came in with Hiwatari?"

"Yes"

"Oh" Kia finally realised that he didn't look very happy and she gulped. At that point Hiwatari entered, looking equally tense as he took his seat next to her. She gave him a brief glance, considering, and then got up to sit next to Ryushi. Despite the damage having already been done, she needed to rectify something.

"Hey," she whispered "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

He seemed surprised and his face softened.

"It doesn't matter, I can understand" he admitted difficultly "It's just that, he's not going to be nice to you. In fact he's acting like an ass at the moment and I don't really like that. I don't want you to stay with him"

She raised her eyebrows, but then smiled.

"I think you misunderstood him a bit" she muttered "I made him a bit angry a little time ago, so if he said anything bad about me I probably deserve it"

Here, he seemed to want to interrupt but she stopped him.

"And I don't really care about your opinion so much Ryushi. I like Hiwatari, okay, so deal with it. Not that it'll matter much now anyhow"

He rolled his eyes but peered at her, trying not to look too relieved.

"So you're rocky right now?"

"We're nothing right now" she said, irritated at the way in which his smile widened. "He's your best friend"

"I know" Ryushi said "That's why I don't want to lose him just because he can't stop arguing with my sister"

"It's a little too late for that"

"You made him angry Kia, when has that not happened? The only thing I'm worried about is that he's not serious. I don't want him to mess about with you"

He was surprised when Kia laughed bitterly.

"Believe me, _that's_ what you should be least worried about, and that's exactly the problem." She said, refusing to explain, turning to look at the boy in question. Hiwatari's eyes locked with her before she bowed her head. School had started officially; it was time to get on with work.

That afternoon at lunch Kia managed to free herself from the fright at what would take place at the table. As she had anticipated Ryushi maintained frosty towards Hiwatari, which was surprisingly not returned. No one questioned the strange exchanges wisely, though the conversation was very strained. Kia found herself annoyed with her brother and missing Calica's company. It was ironic she should be away on a day she was so much needed.

As they left to for student council, Kia kept apace with Hiwatari, not looking at him. However, as they were waiting for the crowd to move through a corridor, she turned to him as he stretched to see what was causing the commotion. Her neck strained at looking up to his height and she spoke as softly as possible.

"Thank you for being understanding about Ryushi" she muttered. He scoffed and looked at her sideways.

"He's my friend and I want to keep him. Don't belittle me with gratitude" he muttered.

"What's wrong with gratitude?" she said angrily "What's your problem with me?"

He was silent and a strange look distorted his face. When they stepped free of the crowd he spoke again in a rough voice.

"I have an amount of problems with you, but they're not as serious as you think Twee" he paused, as if reconsidering "I just can't always initiate everything"

He did not stop walking as she did, to stare after him in surprise. She was too shocked to smile, but maybe she wanted to laugh out incredulously. Had he admitted to his pride? Yes, but he had in doing so not harmed his ego. He wanted her to apologise, he had given her permission to resolve it as if it was her fault. She stood, watching him get further and further away and slowly realised why her grades had been dropping. Should she be outraged?

"Hey Hiwatari!" she called loudly, unafraid, he didn't stop but she didn't call again "Handle the meeting. I'm not coming today'

There was a slight flinch in his walk and she turned away, muttering softly "I've got better things to do"

That insolent boy wanted her to act inferior and take the blame for something that could just have been avoided entirely. She could see Tala's hesitation now and Ryushi's disapproval, but as she slowly pondered more and more she wondered how much it mattered. It was possible that her mouth had run away with her, it was possible, but he didn't have to make her feel so guilty for it. She quietly wondered if it was tiring, dealing with her. Was she really as bad as Tala kept telling her she was? She had often heard apologising didn't make one smaller, but at that moment she was rather dubious of the saying. _However_, the part that yearned to smile at him insisted: _however_, it spoke, _someone had to initiate_.

He had been initiating, but she had always followed his lead, she _had_ viewed him as superior. Her heart hummed a jumping melody; what to do?

* * *

It had been a few days since she'd spoken to him, and knowing that she'd understood his words perfectly, Hiwatari had begun to become impatient. He didn't know what she was waiting for.

He hadn't intended on making the confession. In fact he'd have rather admitted to anything more embarrassing than tell her that, because he didn't fully comprehend the sentiment himself. Now he wasn't sure if that was what he really felt.

He should not have compromised his status such. To admit affection, much less love, was danger in itself. It gave someone the power to hurt you. Kia was not, and never would be, the safest person to trust with that power. He knew, he was certain she would not abuse it, because why should she as she held a similar affection. However, she was reckless, and moreover crazy and strange, which made misunderstandings and errors inevitable. She was also incredibly inconvenient in how much she occupied his mind when there were far more preferable things to engage one's mind with.

Nevertheless, the result remained the same: he had embarrassed himself in front of the person who could most exploit him. It was not something he was proud of, and the situation being thus, there was no way, not any incentive, that could spur him into repairing the circumstances.

He _might _consider it if she didn't get her act together soon enough though.

Hiwatari couldn't help but cringe at that memory as well. He had not planned at all to inform her on his view on the aspect that had passed, nor had he certainly wanted to have sounded so pitiful. It seemed that he was indeed doomed to ridicule himself in her presence, though he wondered, on further consideration, whether she actually picked it up. Knowing her, she probably interpreted things in ways which distorted them to extents that made them lose their initial intention entirely.

Hiwatari anticipated a long wait before things were going to resolve between them. He was not, however, definitely not, going to do anything about it.

Things with Ryushi moved a bit faster though. He had not been explicitly concerned about it in the first place. Ryushi and he had often had disputes, minor as they were, but it was respect for the other's viewpoint that had always kept them together. It was one of the traits his friend left desirable in his sister. He acknowledged Ryushi's ignorance on the nature of Kia and his relationship and so ignoring his annoyance was easy enough. Once Ryushi, being the male he was, followed it in disrespect soon enough, the normality returned, leaving again such a mentality desirable in her, though he was content with her being female.

Valkov was another issue entirely.

Just before a basketball practice, Tala had sat ready on a bench in front of him, grinning triumphantly as Hiwatari tied his laces. He had finally grown tired of the silent provocation and asked him what the matter was.

"I'm just contemplating the end of your relationship with Kia"

"Excuse me?" Hiwatari made sure not to pause fixing his shoes.

"You really do make good impressions" Tala laughed "If you'd treated her a bit more like shit then she'd have walked away right then, not only literally of course. Now you just subjected yourself to a bit longer wait. You should have got it over with when you had the chance"

"Did she suggest that?" no change of expression again.

"Even if she hasn't you can count on it that I'll be informing her it is an option soon" a haze of maliciousness covered Tala's eyes. Hiwatari tensed slightly.

"I see" he managed to say, head lowered.

"I hope you do. Ryushi has no influence on her whatsoever, but she might start seeing his point if you start to lose your nice pretence in front of her"

"She does attract a load of bastards doesn't she?" Hiwatari commented cuttingly, looking Tala sharply in the eye. The boy smirked deviously in reply. It was anything but reassuring.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty certain I'm legitimate" he replied.

Tala was not easy to deal with. His alliance was with Kia's good, not Hiwatari's interest. He was volatile and held the girl's trust, and where he stood in terms of their relationship was changing so quickly that it was not a vote Hiwatari was counting on anymore. Tala's initial support lasted only so long as he saw she was benefiting from it, and right now she definitely wasn't. Furthermore, Kia's obliviousness to his testy countenance and manipulation adding to her believing he was essentially nice and merely comic did not ease Hiwatari's worries.

If that guy willed it, Hiwatari might as well break it off himself to avoid humiliation.

* * *

Maybe she attracted bastards, Kia mused as she watched Ryushi and Tala converse. Tala was persuading and her brother looked more unconvinced. He would, Kia thought bitterly, as Tala was doing such a pathetic job of it. She called his attention and waved him over. He excused himself, looking uncertain at leaving a job half done.

"I don't think it's necessary to speak to him again" Kia said, returning her eyes to her book.

"Why not?" Tala asked, in pure surprise "If we explain to him that you like Kai, he might be help in convincing him to get over his sulk. And it's always nice to have your brother's support!"

Kia rolled her eyes.

"An argument without belief might as well be unspoken for it has already lost" she said, and shook her head when Tala stiffened. There was a long pause as he just stared at her and then he slowly relaxed back into the chair and smirked.

"Ah" he breathed, looking thoroughly amused "How did you notice?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and turned back to her book. "You always do it the same way"

"What do you mean?" Kia sighed. Surely he had to know what she was talking about.

"When you want to persuade someone against something," she explained "You always take the stance of their argument and while giving your reasons for support you explain it in such a way that leaves the holes bare. It's very impressive."

She received no reply and she looked up. He was staring expressionlessly back at her.

"What?" she asked "You use it on me all the time; you must know that I know about it! Goodness, Tala, only an idiot wouldn't notice it"

"Which you certainly aren't" Tala said, face flat "Another perfect reason to ditch Kai"

"Enough Tala" Kia said "I've been hearing your reasons all week through that technique of yours, I know all the reasons you think I shouldn't stay with him"

"So when are we going to tell him?"

"Why would you think _we_ are going to tell him anything, especially what you are suggesting?"

Tala didn't immediately reply. He simply stared at her supposedly wisely. Kia laughed.

"Dear Tala" she smiled "Dear, dear Tala. I think it is time you accepted that even though your technique does impress me, I'm not my brother. Just because I respect any of your opinions, or just because I've been listening to your arguments silently does not for one second mean I will follow them blindly."

She paused, grinning affectionately, then continued.

"I never have, I never will. I have my own opinions and you are not as influential as you thought" she joked.

His face had gone pale, her smile widened. She wondered if she ought to slap him.

"Humans are complex, we only have our self interest at heart, we believe we are most important, we underestimate others, we're all evil……blah, blah" she listed, a steely glint in her eye.

"You're my most important friend" she redeemed "but I'm afraid your opinion doesn't count either Tala, so be nice to Hiwatari"

He blinked once and considered, and then nodded agreeably. Silently, speechlessly, he couldn't help but feel proud of her.

* * *

Kia woke up in a horrible mood – she felt certain the day would not go as she planned. It was her younger brother's death day, but for the first time the family had decided not to visit his grave. She somehow felt relieved to be free of the emotional weight but also a bit apprehensive. She dragged herself through her morning routine, the shower not improving her appearance greatly, and then trudged downstairs uncertainly.

Her family was already at the breakfast table but they didn't look any different from normal. She replied to her mother's morning greeting with an insufficient grunt and was about to relax into her tasty food when the bell rang. Simultaneously her parents rose and Kia shot Ryushi an anxious look.

They hadn't told Hiwatari.

Their parents communicated soundlessly, both hosting wary expressions before their mother let Mr Tilwaree open the door. Again the twins exchanged a glance worriedly. It was not common knowledge that Mr Tilwaree was not fond of Hiwatari but the boy himself as well as his family and theirs were dimly aware of the fact. It wasn't that Hiwatari had done something to deserve it, but more that Mr Tilwaree's reasons weren't entirely grounded

Kia, however, understood her father's sentiments. They were similar to what her opinions of him were also based on. To most acquaintances and strangers Hiwatari put on a charming, polite façade that was only face deep. It was the strange superficiality about him that Mr Tilwaree disapproved of because as he had met the boy only when Hiwatari was in his teens, he had been subjected to the same presentation, which he had seen through completely. This insincerity was obviously off putting, and Kia often wondered how his friends, even she, never commented on it, but it was probably because he never treated them the same.

The murmurings from the living room were inaudible but their father returned soon, not too disturbed and Kia took that as her cue to leave. Ryushi didn't follow her.

He was looking out of the window so she couldn't see his expression but he turned as he sensed her and gave her a small nod in greeting. She smiled back in reply.

"Did dad tell you…?"

"…That you're not going today? Yes, he did" Hiwatari answered, looking at her strangely.

She waited for him to say more but he merely moved away from the window and came to stand closer. Kia watched him, holding his gaze equally as they regarded each other.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Only the usual"

"You forget I don't know what that is"

"Maybe that's why I refer to it so vaguely, so you don't find out"

She tilted her head sideways, her lips parting as she paused in her retort. She looked at the door, trying to decipher if their conversation was being overheard before moving closer to him so the strain on her head to look up at him hurt.

"What's going on between you and Tala?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Don't tell me even you-!" she sighed roughly and tore her eyes away from him "You know I was talking about you that time"

"I'm talking about the way he's acting now" she glanced up and he was surprised to see amusement.

"So he has been hounding you!" she exclaimed "Has he been doing so more since yesterday; I told him to stop but I'm not sure he's complying"

"He is" Hiwatari answered shortly, startled. "You knew he had a problem with me?"

"He doesn't have a problem with you exactly, it's more a problem with him and me" she tried to explain "He's afraid he won't have much influence over me, it's all a bit complicated really. He just needed to be reminded that he didn't have that much to begin with in the first place"

She was smiling and it was almost a comfortable atmosphere. Something made Hiwatari refuse it, he wanted formality with plain, clear ground that would clarify their standing. He handed her the roses she still hadn't noticed.

"You can keep them" he offered generously and lifted his eyebrows when her eyes went wide in absolute awe. She flushed in pleasure.

"What?" he questioned warily as she stared at them, not receiving. Her smile widened.

"It's the ethereality of it all. It's a situation I never even dreamed of and even though they weren't originally meant for me, a girl can pretend, can't she?!"

She snatched the flowers from him and he smirked softly, despite himself. He looked away in embarrassment for her as she gazed at them in wonderment.

"Tell Ryushi I'll wait in the car to give him a lift" he told her, making his exit. She snapped out of her trance, realising the situation.

"Oh, okay" she paused, turned away and then back. He waited "May I get a lift as well?"

He stopped his smirk; it would be too much hope. Instead he snorted, belittling her question and opened the door moving outside. Just as she thought he would leave without answering, his voice snaked back in a lazy, arrogant, drawl.

"I thought that went without saying"

She walked behind them as they all left school that evening together, planning on going to Horizon. Hiwatari and Tala were walking just in front of her, talking with their heads close together. Their relationship always confused her, being one minute perfectly friendly, even brotherly and other times ready to kill each other. However, she refused to consider it. As she watched, Tala finished his conversation with Hiwatari and moved forward to peer over Aurin's shoulder and then tease her. She saw Hiwatari regard them with mild surprise and she too looked to see what he was seeing. Not understanding she turned back just in time to see him move his gaze away from her. Her thoughts probed.

Flicking open her folder she tore out a piece of paper and pulled a pen out of her pocket. Neatly her hand scripted two kanji (Japanese alphabet) characters: _su_ and _ki. Suki_. She stared at it and wondered if he'd understand. _I like you_.

She moved forward and muttered something about work under her breath as she passed her folder to him. He received it absently and opened the folder. She held her breath. She watched as his expression stayed the same and he stared at the paper. Then he picked it up and tore it in half.

Kia looked away, her jaw tight with restraint. She received the file, still looking away and bit her lip to keep her anger in check. Hiwatari cleared his throat but she didn't respond. Instead she quickened her pace, but a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She opened her mouth to yell at him when soft lips landed on her own, disappearing just as quickly.

She stared at him in surprise. He had his eyes closed in frustration but he reached out and opened her file. Positioned there was the same piece of paper, only torn in half precisely in between the two characters. Hiwatari had placed them the opposite way around with _ki _then _su_. _Kisu_. Kiss.

Kia laughed, she couldn't help it and she looked up at him. He looked mildly amused too. He opened his mouth to say something when they both heard a gasp and turned their heads instinctively towards the noise.

Aurin stood there just behind the others who were still moving, staring at them both in shock. Kia blinked. Tala soon noticed that neither three were walking so he turned, about to call their names when he witnessed the scene. Before anybody could question he yanked Aurin forward, pulling her and explaining. Hiwatari sighed but Kia remained paralyzed. Similarly he tugged her back into walking.

"Tala'll handle it. Ryushi knows anyway and I don't think Aurin will tell anyone so it doesn't matter. She would have found out eventually"

"I feel bad"

"It wasn't your fault I seduced you"

"Really? I was sure it was the other way round"

He chuckled and she relaxed. After a pause he replied

"It can be argued"

"I will look forward to it" then she added "Also, please restrain from attacking me, I do not appreciate it"

He groaned.

"Do you still have a phobia for kissing?"

"No" she paused "I just need time"

"Very well, tell me in a million years"

* * *

They were walking through the empty corridors after school, returning from a council meeting to go to the library where Kia had left her things. She was talking continually while Hiwatari was listening only absently. Even though they walked next to each other they weren't touching, something each was becoming increasingly aware of.

The days were passing with a heavy weight and each time some sort of tension seemed to have encompassed Kia. Every time she would see him her senses would sharpen and distort and she would become either extremely talkative or extremely moody. Maybe it was just the time of the month, maybe it was only her. As she pondered on this her voice trailed away and she failed to see him glance at her curiously and then poke her, keeping contact to a minimum. She started.

"And you were thinking of planning what?" he prompted from her last words. Her mind returned to the present.

"Oh! I was hoping we could have a Christmas party at home. I haven't asked my parents yet but I was wondering what you were thinking"

"I think you should forget about it" he almost scoffed "The amount of work you have is absolutely ridiculous. Didn't you have a talk about it with the teacher?"

"You heard?!"

"Yes" he nodded, unashamed "I think you can leave some of the council work to me now. Concentrate on your schoolwork and ask coach to give you a week or so off from basketball. It'll be easier if you don't have any distractions"

"No"

"Kia….that won't be-"

"No" she interrupted "I won't stop doing it. I don't get to see you outside school anyway and that would mean I wouldn't be able to talk to you at all. So no"

"I'm flattered I guess, but I was just giving you the easy option" Hiwatari smirked "Stop going out in the weekends with Tala then"

"What?!" Kia protested "What kind of reasoning is that! I'll have you know that the movies we watch are very intellectual and are extremely beneficial for my mind"

"Watch them with me. It's a perfect compromise"

"No way, it will be, in your own words, too distracting. There won't be any point"

"You can't have everything going your way Twee" he said laughingly "How about this. Cut back on martial arts. Talk to coach about less practices per week and I can help you with the schoolwork"

"It's too good to be true" Kia observed cynically.

"We'll see as we go through with it" Hiwatari countered.

"And what about the party?"

"Forget about it"

"You are such a bore"

"That's why you love me" he drawled.

"Indeed" she muttered. They lapsed into silence as they collected her things from the library but she resumed the conversation when they continued to his cars.

"Are we going to tell the others about….this…or us, I mean?"

He looked at her, considering and asked.

"What do you think?" she smiled.

"I can't see any reason not to. Ryushi and Aurin already know…."

"But?"

"Maybe they should find out on their own. I'm pretty sure they've started to notice and additionally, I like keeping the secret I guess"

She seemed dubious of her own reasons but when she looked at Hiwatari she saw him restraining his amusement.

"What?!" she cried "Don't look at me like that! It makes sense in my head!"

"As I hope it should. Very well, let them see it on their own. However I'm not going to take measures to conceal it"

"Again, you are no fun"

"Again, exactly why you love me"

"Not yet Hiwatari" she warned grumpily "Not yet"

"Exactly" he said, unperturbed "Not _yet_"

Hiwatari did not conceal but nor did he advertise. His affection was altogether restrained to none. Yet still, ever so often he would say something with double meaning which put Kia into helpless giggles and made her brother and Aurin stare at her sharply while Tala, who more often than not caught on, laughed along with her. Their friends soon noticed there was something they were overlooking.

There was a subtle, small defiance in Kia every time she spoke to him, unhesitant in her questions, criticisms and demands. Her friends might have taken it for new found courage but when Hiwatari overlooked this fact, even seemed mildly amused or pleased with it they started to question, and though the answers were never given outright the suspicions were so deep rooted that there was little doubt.

Though Kia did not have the Christmas party, the Hiwataris suspiciously planned one that seemed to correspond too much with what she had thought out. She didn't mind, but neither did she comment. Hiwatari appreciated her silent acceptance with relief; after all, it was bound to be an eventful night in itself.

It was a smaller party than one the Hiwataris usually hosted in a small room that allowed mingling. Kia had found herself next to her father, arguing with him amongst some adults the benefits of a particular university against another. There was a small tree in the corner of the room with heaps of presents around it and her eye constantly slipped to it before she focused herself. Hiwatari was not so far away either standing with his parents, softly dismissing an argument with a single, blunt sentence while his mother apologized and his father exchanged a subtle nod of satisfaction with his son. Kia clicked her tongue at his smug expression. From the other side of the room her mother gestured to her so she abandoned her conversation and went to her, Ryushi was already seated there.

"You need to make sure Helen stays on schedule" Mrs Tilwaree told her daughter looking around anxiously "That woman forgets all when she's enjoying herself. It's so irresponsible!"

Kia merely raised her eyebrows and exchanged an exasperated look with her twin before nodding absently. Taking a seat next to Ryushi, Kia stretched out her legs, loosening her muscles. Calica was close by but he had abandoned her to their friends, preferring the presence of their quiet mother to the small talk. She liked it too; it was nice just to watch.

"You know" A voice interrupted their bliss after a while "You three insult my hospitality like no one else can manage. Can't you at least cover your boredom with pretence of socialising?"

Helen Hiwatari was watching them dejectedly, momentarily leaving her guests dangerously unattended. Her friend lifted her head to regard her, decided she wasn't worthwhile wasting time over and returned her gaze to Mr Tilwaree who she thought looked particularly handsome that night. The twins remained in their half-dead state.

Helen opened her mouth to reprimand them when her son pushed past her. She barely saw his blurred form as he grabbed Kia's arm, pulled her forward a bit and then dropped her hand, expecting her to follow him. As if knowing exactly where he was leading her, the girl did just that. The three that remained were taken aback. Hiwatari and Kia had formed a tight circle along with Tala, listening to his conspicuous mutterings.

"That idiot" Ryushi breathed softly, attracting the attention of the two ladies. They looked at him questioningly. Immediately he withdrew, muttered something about Calica and vanished. Helen caught her friend's eye, who was already speculating. She took a seat next to her in silence for a few more seconds and then finally spoke.

"That was most probably nothing, you realise?" she said, receiving an answering nod, "It gives me a strange feeling though"

"Ryushi tensed up when he saw Kai, and he's never done that. Kia didn't, and she _always _does that. It could have to do with the dispute the two boys had recently"

"Possibly" muttered Helen, trailing her eyes behind her son, who seemed more conscious than usual of Kia's presence – and she was across the room now.

"Don't take that provisional tone" Mrs Tilwaree said in a strained voice "I don't like that we're thinking the same things"

"So you _do _think that?"

"I don't want that!"

"I can see why, but we have to give them a chance" Helen soothed.

"It's embarrassing...."

"Embarrassing? What..? How?"

"It's embarrassing for me to know that my daughter's hit your son a second time. It's so shameful of her to resort to violence – I'm extremely sorry Helen. I'll explain to her. Kai is so sensible; he probably forced her to talk to Tala so they could sort out their differences"

"_That's _what you were thinking?" Helen was flabbergasted.

"Weren't you?" she asked confusedly

"NO!" then she softened her voice "I thought the opposite. I guess yours makes more sense however."

"Opposite?" she thought for a moment and then her face brightened in enlightenment "Oh! _Oh!_ That explains more"

"Please elaborate this time, I don't want misunderstandings"

"Well, Kia's got a boyfriend, which means that Ryushi will be on the edge. Tala and Kai might be trying to talk sense into her – or giving her the _talk_"

"Do you ever think straightforwardly?" Helen sighed "What if Kai was her boyfriend?"

Mrs Tilwaree couldn't reply, her mouth was pursed in shock. Helen nodded, realising she'd made her point. They both looked simultaneously at the pair who were standing next to each other with their friends. Hiwatari's posture was erect, contrasting greatly with Kia's relaxed form. It was very telling. They exchanged glances and then turned their eyes on Mr Tilwaree, relieving in his oblivion, then turned back to each other and sighed.

Last minute changes gave way to a strategically planned dinner table. Hiwatari and Kia were placed next to each other, opposite the watchful gazes of their parents. Hiwatari in particular was placed opposite Mr Tilwaree, but neither revealed their irritation at this.

The awkward situation did not go unnoticed by Kia, but sadistic as she was she continued to make it more so by looping her father and Hiwatari into a stilted conversation. The food did not stall her and she refused to let it deter them. Her insistence to make Hiwatari talk however and his low resistance against it made her father start and for some reason make him intent upon keeping the boy out of the conversation. The father – daughter struggle began.

Despite the two families' close relationship Hiwatari was not privy to the entire goings on to the Tilwaree family, which was very unfortunate he realised, as he watched the two hiss at each other. Kia often was sulky and whiny, she got angry only barely, and her when she was preoccupied with her thoughts she was almost impossible to communicate with, but he had never, _ever _witnessed her mad. As in angry mad, accompanied by crazy mad. It was amazing. He was awestruck.

She hissed unprecedented at her father who replied with equal vehemence. It was mostly inconceivable to detect through the way their lips stretched over their teeth that they were arguing, but the words were harsh and quiet. Ryushi intervened tentatively but was slashed away with a double glare. Her energy and loathing surrounded Hiwatari like a serpentine noose and caressed his humour. She was brilliant.

Hiwatari was openly smirking now, but not saying a single word. He was fixated on her, and for the moment he didn't care who noticed. It was pathetic really, in retrospect, because many did notice. He managed not to laugh somehow, despite the great urge. She looked foolish and carefree, and so positively _livid_, she was so many things at once that he had never seen, never understood how he had never seen.

Finally Mrs Tilwaree spoke up sharply. She silenced them both with a curt phrase but while Kia looked disgruntled, almost disappointed, her father smiled at his wife. Hiwatari watched them curiously and the man caught his eye. His eyes narrowed as he glanced between his daughter and the boy, but he grinned crookedly – he had noticed Hiwatari's fixation too. The steely look didn't go though.

Hiwatari looked away quickly, unsettled and turned to Kia, who was chatting happily now with her twin. Her hands were placed on the table so he couldn't, wouldn't reach for them. His gaze lingered there for a few seconds then he turned forward and addressed her father as formally as he could manage.

The man's feral smile widened, as wicked as his daughter's, and Ryushi tripped over his words. Kia didn't notice at all. Hiwatari continued the conversation. It didn't go well, but there was time.

**I must admit, I'm thoroughly ashamed of myself. And it's not because this is late too. I realised I have never, not publicly at least, thanked you guys for your reviews!  
**

**I really do appreciate them. Seriously. They sort of make my month great!! If any of you write I'm sure you'll realise the pure pleasure of receiving such encouragement, and I'm truly grateful for it and always will be.**

**Thank you**

**Kia **

**PS: too sentimental, no? Neways, hope everyone's having a great year so far, and I'm sure it will only get better!**


End file.
